


Ultimate Assistant

by FusionFollower



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Gen, M/M, Major Danganronpa spoilers, Multi, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, references to the previous games, takes place in chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:59:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 45
Words: 68,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24710446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FusionFollower/pseuds/FusionFollower
Summary: Akamatsu was dead. Amami was dead. All Saihara could do was mourn.Until the mastermind makes a fatal mistake and Ouma realizes Akamatsu couldn't have been the culprit.
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko & Momota Kaito, Chabashira Tenko/Tojo Kirumi, Gokuhara Gonta/Hoshi Ryoma, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 418
Kudos: 1102





	1. Help From An Unexpected Source

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Dangan-Ronpa V3.
> 
> The goal of this book is to write an Oumasai love story while keeping everyone in character as much as possible. I've read a lot of fanfiction and while I do love most of it, I'm never that happy with how Ouma behaves in the stories as he always feel very OOC to me. But this is just my opinion on the matter, my Ouma might not be for you, so if you don't like him or think he's being out of character feel free to let me know and even offer suggestions.
> 
> Constructive criticism is fine and encouraged!
> 
> No beta readers at the moment, but I might look into getting one.

It was hard to believe that just yesterday Akamatsu and Amami were still alive and well.

The trial had ended with Akamatsu being deemed guilty, and she was executed for her crimes. 

But Saihara couldn't bring himself to call what Akamatsu did a crime. She did it for them. For their freedom.

Still, he just wished there was something he could've done, a way it could've ended differently.

He was suppose to be exploring the school, figuring out where these random items the monokubs gave him go.

Instead, he was back in the library, staring at the spot where Amami's corpse use to be. 

His body was gone, the blood cleaned up, and the shot put ball gone. Any evidence of anything that happened yesterday had disappeared.

It was probably for the best. Saihara's not sure he could bare to look at Amami's corpse again. 

"Nishishishi, we give you one job and you spend your time longing to see dead bodies? I know you're a detective but this is a bit much." Saihara turned around to see Ouma practically skipping into the library, a grin on his lips.

Saihara was not in the mood to deal with this. Not even a little bit. "That's not funny." He deadpanned, before looking back at the floor.

He heard Ouma give a small scoff before speaking once again. "Sheesh, murder sure puts you in a sour mood. Make up your mind Saihara-chan, are you into dead bodies or do they upset you? You have to pick one." Ouma stood in front of him, invading his personal space as he leaned closer to look at Saihara expectantly.

Taking a step back, Saihara tried to not allow Ouma to rile him up. He knew that was the shorter boy's goal. He just liked getting people upset and Saihara wasn't about to give him that satisfaction. "I just wanted...to say goodbye."

"To the floor?" Ouma teased, crouching down to stare intently at the floor. "Floor-chan, this will be hard, but Saihara-chan can't stay with you forever, I'm afraid this is the end...please, don't cry, we couldn't bare it." He ran his hand on the ground, as if caressing the floor.

Saihara wasn't even slightly amused. "You know what I mean. What are you doing here anyways?"

Ouma let out a gasp as he stood up, he looked offended. "I-I only came here to check on you Saihara-chan! What I can't worry about you? You're talking to floors! _Someone_ should worry!"

"I'm not talking to the floor Ouma-kun! I just..." Saihara looked down at the floor sadly. "I feel like we were all so focused on saying goodbye to Akamatsu-chan that...we didn't take a moment to say our goodbyes to Amami-kun."

"That's cause he's _dead,_ Saihara-chan."

Saihara's eyes narrowed in mild irritation. "Just leave me alone, I don't care if you think it's stupid...just...let me do this." He let out a huff before turning away from Ouma to look at the spot he and Akamatsu had set up one of the cameras.

Pouting, Ouma crouched back down onto the floor and stared at it for a moment, there was a big dent in the floor where the shot put ball fell, and the tiniest bit of dried blood could be spotted a few feet away if Ouma squinted.

But as Ouma stared at the dent and the blood, his eyebrows furrowed. He took a glance up at the bookshelf where Akamatsu had rolled the shot put from. The books were still set up to let the ball roll, the mastermind must have saw no point in fixing them. 

Without saying a word to Saihara, Ouma pulled the ladder over to that spot and climbed up, gaining Saihara's attention. He watched as the supreme leader reached the top of the ladder and stared at the path of books for a moment before looking back down at the floor. 

"What are you doing?" Saihara couldn't help asking, his curiosity getting the better of him.

An amused smile formed on Ouma's lips as he looked at the books once again. "Saihara-chan, could you do me a tinyyyyyy favor?"

"Uh, what?" He questioned.

"I want you to take a shot put and roll it down the vent from the classroom."

Saihara's eyes widened in disbelief. "W-What?"

"If I'm right, then we might have made a liiiiiitle error during the trial, and so did Akamatsu-chan." Ouma explained vaguely.

At this, Saihara's eyebrows furrowed as he stared suspiciously at Ouma. "What do you mean?"

Ouma let out a loud groan. "Ughhh so many questions. Look at where the trail of books end, it doesn't line up with where Amami-chan had been."

Saihara let out a small gasp as he quickly examined the shelf and then the floor, the dots connecting in his mind.

"It's not right, surely a detective can see that. Something strange is going on here." Ouma explained simply, crossing his arms.

"...Okay, we need to get to the bottom of this. Uh, stay here, I'll get a shot put and roll it down, you see where it lands." Saihara told him quickly, already heading out of the library.

Ouma whistled a little before grabbing a book near by and flipping it open. It was titled 'So Lingers The Ocean'.

After reading a few pages Ouma made a face of disgust and tossed the book away. It was just some gross romance novel.

Once a few minutes had passed, Ouma heard a sound come from above him and glanced up to see the shot put about to roll off the shelf. He watched as it crashed to the ground, a few feet away from where Amami had been standing when he died.

"Nishishishi...welllll...looks like things just got interesting." Ouma put a finger to his lips as a smile formed. The mastermind made a big mistake leaving the books set up how Akamatsu had left them. Saihara ran into the library and rushed over to see the results of their experiment.

His eyes widened in shock. "No way...it's so off...but I don't understand..." Saihara mumbled, mostly to himself.

"If I had to guess, I'd say we got played by the mastermind. Akamatsu-chan wasn't the one who killed Amami-chan, but there was no way to prove who else it could be." Ouma commented.

Saihara wanted to cry. It hurt. Knowing what this meant. It would mean that...that...

"Looks like Akamatsu-chan died for nothing, too bad, I really liked her." Ouma commented with a pout, looking at his hand with disinterest.

At those words, Saihara crumbled to the ground as tears filled his eyes. 

Did Akamatsu...really die for no reason? She was innocent?

Saihara choked out a sob as the tears rolled down his cheeks. He lifted his hand up to cover his mouth.

She...She didn't do anything...and yet...

"Maaaaan, are you gonna weep everyday? Sheesh, it doesn't take much for you to fall apart huh?" Ouma commented, putting his hands on his hips as he stared down at the detective.

Saihara glanced up tearfully at the boy, gritting his teeth. "Just...stop...of course I'm sad! I think I have the right to be!" He exclaimed angrily.

But Ouma continued to look annoyed at _him_ , as if _he_ was the one being insensitive. "Instead of moping all day about shit we can't change, how about we actually do something helpful? Like gee, I don't know, figure out who the mastermind of this whole thing is?" He suggested.

"...We?" Saihara questioned with narrowed eyes, taking a moment to wipe his tears away.

Ouma grinned. "Every good leader needs servants! And every good detective needs an assistant, we'll be each other's sidekick in a sense! Besides, it's thanks to mwah that we learned about this in the first place."

When Saihara didn't reply to that, Ouma's smile faded and he spoke in a calmer tone.

"Don't you want some closure? To know if Akamatsu-chan was really guilty or not?"

It was risky. Ouma was a suspicious guy, for all Saihara knew, he was the mastermind and purposefully brought this to Saihara's attention.

But on the other hand...

"Let's start exploring...I need to figure out where these items go anyways." Saihara finally agreed, taking the hand Ouma offered to him in order to stand up.

Ouma smirked at him, and Saihara couldn't help feeling like this was gonna be a mistake. "I thought you'd see things my way."


	2. If You're My Assistant Then How About You Actually Assist Me Instead Of Causing Me Trouble?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must be in a dreamland cause I woke up this morning to see this had 40 kudos-

"What do you think this goes to?" Ouma questioned as he held up the yellow ocarina, his other hand held the old tag.

He and Saihara were walking along the halls of the school, trying to find where these items go. An ocarina, a dragon gem, an ancient passport and a crank.

"Careful with that..." Saihara warned, not sure how comfortable he felt letting Ouma hold onto some of the items.

"Oh pfff, it's an instrument, you really think I'm gonna break it?" Without warning, Ouma blew into the instrument, causing it to let out an obnoxious noise that made Saihara cover his ears as he winced in pain.

He yanked the ocarina out of Ouma's hands and give him an annoyed stare.

Ouma teared up. "I...I just wanted to play with the ocarina...WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He burst into tears, whining even louder than the ocarina had been.

Saihara winced once more at the noise and placed a hand on Ouma's shoulder. "Okay okay! Just...please be quiet..." He pleaded, handing the ocarina back to the boy.

He took it gleefully, a mischievous glint in his hands. "Awwww a gift from my beloved Saihara-chan! You shouldn't have~"

Instead of responding to Ouma's antics, Saihara continued down the hall, Ouma quickly ran after him as he fiddled with the ocarina in his hands.

When the two reached some stairs, they decided to go to the next floor. Standing near by was Hoshi, Gokuhara and Shinguji. There was also a dragon statue sitting in the corner of the room and another hall leading somewhere else.

"Finally decided to raise your head I see." Hoshi commented, a rather proud smile on his lips as he looked at Saihara.

"What?..." Saihara's eyebrows furrowed.

"Up until now you had always been staring at your feet, and you used your hat to block what you didn't want to see. The world can be too big and bright for eyes who have been staring down for too long, so be careful, don't let your eyes deceive you."

Ouma's bottom lip wobbled. "That's...That's...SO BEAUTIFUL HOSHI-CHAN!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He started crying all over again.

But the ultimate tennis player sent a glare his way. "Stop acting like a brat."

And just like that Ouma's tears vanished and he was looking at his hand with disinterest. "Jeez, you really don't know how to have any fun do you? Downers like you disappoint me in ways I can't even understand."

Hoshi shoved his hands in his pockets, looking away from the two. "No one should have fun in a place like this." He muttered before storming off to explore other parts of the room.

"Do you have to do that?" Saihara asked in an exasperated tone.

Ouma tilted his head innocently. "Huh? Do what?"

"Make fun of everyone you talk to? He was trying to be nice and all you did was insult him." Saihara frowned, staring down at Ouma with a look of disapproval.

But Ouma wasn't bothered in the slightest. He rested his arms behind his head and gave a kind smile. "I wasn't insulting him, I just like telling it like it is. Even _I_ have to take breaks from lying sometimes, Saihara-chan."

Shaking his head, Saihara looked at the items in his hands before glancing around the room. "The eye probably goes to the statue right?"

"Ooooh yeah that makes sense! Let me do it! I wanna do it! Gimmie!" Without waiting for Saihara to respond, Ouma yanked the dragon's eye out of his hand and scampered over to the statue, shoving the red eye into the socket.

For a moment nothing happened and the boys couldn't help feeling a little disappointed.

But then they heard a rumbling, and the wall near by exploded, revealing a long hallway going somewhere else.

"Well that's exciting." Ouma grinned, already rushing down the hall without bothering to wait for Saihara. 

The first thing they noticed was a black, white and purple colored door, it looked a bit fancy, almost in a lacy pattern. 

"It must be another research lab." Saihara mused, pressing a hand to the door.

"Pretty color palate." Ouma winked, pleased with how it matched his style.

"Do you think it's yours?" Saihara asked curiously.

Ouma hummed in thought, tapping his chin with his finger. "The colors are right but I hope it's not. It's wayyyy too girly for my tastes. My research lab better be super cool, it should have lasers and flashing lights and robots, but good robots not junk like Kii-boy, and a throne! I am a leader after all." He explained excitedly, eyes lighting up at the possibilities.

His enthusiasm actually brought an amused smile to Saihara's face. "What would you even do with the robots?"

"Treat them like my slaves and make them cause chaos, duhhhh."

Saihara opened the door to the lab and the boys stepped inside. It was a Victorian styled room with dolls set up having dinner on a table, supplies for doing laundry were in another part of the room.

It didn't take a genius to know this was Tojo's research lab.

"It's all Victorian...how pleasant. During the Victorian era employing a maid was considered a status symbol." They turned to see Shinguji and Tojo entering the lab, a fond smile formed on Tojo's face as she took a look around.

"Jack the Ripper was from the Victorian era right?" Saihara asked curiously.

Tojo almost chuckled at that. "Ever the detective I see." Saihara smiled shyly in response.

"Well as nice as this place is, we should keep exploring and give mom some time to herself!" Ouma spoke up happily, already running out of the room with the ocarina and old tag still in his hand.

Tojo let out a tired sigh. "He's not going to stop with that, is he?"

"Probably not." Saihara admitted with a sheepish smile.

"You should probably go after him. He has two of the items does he not?" Tojo suggested before turning to talk to Shinguji.

Reluctantly Saihara left the room to go find Ouma. For someone who was suppose to be an assistant he sure made Saihara do a lot for _him_ instead of the other way around.

* * *

He still couldn't find Ouma, but he did find Yonaga at another research lab. It had butterflies on the door, it was clear to Saihara that this was Gokuhara's lab. Near by was also a big red and gold chest that took up most of the room.

"Nyahaha, it appears to be another research lab! If I had to guess, this could only belong to Gokuhara-kun, hm?" Yonaga explained with a smile. But despite this, she didn't actually go inside the lab, instead choosing to go over towards the chest.

Despite his curiosity with the chest, Saihara decided to look in Gokuhara's lab first. 

But when he stepped inside, he wished he hadn't.

There was walls of bugs in portraits, books stacked upon books filled with information on insects, containers if live bugs covered the walls.

It was...borderline horrifying.

"So many...bugs..." Saihara mumbled out with wide eyes. But Gokuhara was in his lab and he didn't want to offend him.

Gokuhara smiled widely at him. "It's paradise!"

Paradise is not the world Saihara would use to describe it. 

"W-Well you enjoy your lab Gokuhara-kun, I-I'm gonna go keep exploring, let us know if you find anything that seems important." Saihara told him quickly in almost a ramble before hurrying out of the lab. He felt like bugs were crawling all over him, and he wasn't even in there for two minutes.

Letting out a breath of relief when he got out of the lab, Saihara walked over to Yonaga who was messing with the chest.

"Ah Saihara-kun, perfect timing! Open the treasure chest!" Yonaga insisted excitedly.

Saihara swallowed hard. "I-I should open it?" What if it was trapped?...

Yonaga appeared to have the same thought as she smiled at him. "The chest wants _you_ to open it Saihara-kun."

No. No it didn't. It really didn't.

For once Saihara kind of wished Ouma was here, he knows the supreme leader would've opened it without worry.

Taking a hesitant step forward, Saihara opened the treasure chest and was shocked at his findings. It was a strange looking flashlight.

"Why don't I inspect it for a while? You keep exploring!" Yonaga snatched the flashlight away from him excitedly before hurrying off. 

Honestly, Saihara couldn't say he minded. He was thankful to not be stuck with the strange flashlight, not when everyone already stuck him with these random items from the Monokubs.

Glancing around the room once more, Saihara noticed that the only thing he hadn't checked out yet was the stairway going up to the next floor. He swallowed hard.

He wasn't really sure he wanted to go up there...but if he wanted to make progress, he had too.

Saihara forced himself to go up the stairs and onto the next floor, it was a lot more structured than the previous floor and had less plant life. Near by was a door with a tennis racket on it.

When he stepped inside, Hoshi and Iruma were already in there exploring, but Hoshi kept staring at the tennis court longingly. A machine was set up automatically throwing tennis balls and a big net was set up in the room.

"Ah, Saihara-kun, where's that purple leach? Last I heard he was sticking to you like glue, that's what Hoshi-kun said anyways." Iruma commented, putting her hands on her hips.

"He's not a leach..." Saihara sighed. Well, okay, sometimes Ouma could be a leach, but it still felt rude to describe him as such. "I'm not sure where he is, he ran off a little while ago."

Iruma scoffed, looking off to the side with disinterest. "Typical. Little rat only thinks about himself."

Saihara didn't exactly try and argue with her. But still, he liked to believe Ouma was thinking about other people...at least somewhat.

"What's in that room?" Saihara asked, gesturing to the metal door in the back of the room. It looked like it might be a shower room.

Hoshi shrugged. "Haven't looked yet."

Saihara considered investigating it, but right now he wanted to find Ouma and get that ocarina back, so after saying some quick goodbyes to Hoshi and Iruma, he left the research lab.

* * *

When Saihara walked down the hall, he found a big door that looked like something out of a video game, but he had no way of opening it at the moment. Near by was a gold and red research lab door, it was a bit unsettling, and Saihara couldn't place who's lab it might be.

He tried to reach for the doorknob, only for someone quick as lightning to get between him and the door. Harukawa was sneering dangerously at him, completely guarding the door. "I did not give you permission to enter."

"Ah, this is the ultimate child caregiver's lab? You wouldn't think so with this door-" He started.

Harukawa cut him off. "You're right. Goodbye."

Saihara's eyes widened in disbelief. "Ah- wait, can't I look inside for a minute?"

"No." Harukawa replied shortly, having no intention on moving.

"But...there's no rules on us not being allowed to see each other's labs..." He tried to reason with her.

But Harukawa wouldn't budge. "I don't care. I'm not letting anyone inside."

"Hey what's going on? You guys aren't in the middle of a tiff now are you?" Saihara jumped a little as he spun around to see Ouma looking at them with interest.

Saihara's eyebrows furrowed. "Where did you go? I've been searching for you."

"Awww, Saihara-chan was searching for little old me? I could blush." Ouma gushed, grinning up at Saihara innocently.

But Saihara wasn't even listening to him, he was much more concerned with the lack of ocarina in Ouma's hands. "Where's the ocarina!?" He asked with panic.

"Huh? Oh, I left it in Yumeno-chan's lab! I got bored of carrying it around." He explained with a shrug.

"Wha- you can't just leave items like that around! Ouma-kun, we need that ocarina!" Saihara exclaimed.

Ouma smirked. "Then I guess you should hurry up and check out Yumeno-chan's lab hmmm?"

Saihara's eyes narrowed. That...was strange.

Was Ouma trying to get him away?

"Come onnnn, we don't have all day!" Ouma pouted, yanking Saihara's arm and dragging him away from Harukawa. Saihara took a glance back at her and couldn't help noticing the flash of relief in her eyes when they went away.

When they were out of ear shot from her, Ouma huffed and let go of Saihara. "Harukawa-chan's creepy, if we want to look at her lab we'll have to wait for the right moment."

"So you were trying to get me away from her." Saihara commented.

"Non non, I just think we need to hurry up with our exploration, you dilly dally too much, always talking to all these extras." Ouma explained simply, shaking his head.

Saihara rolled his eyes and began walking with Ouma down the hall. "Is there something specifically important in Yumeno-chan's lab?"

"Lots of stuff for a magician naturally. Could make some pretty nasty murders I'm sure. Her lab's far, it's down on the first floor. I had to use the old tag to blow up the wall though." Ouma explained simply.

Ah, that's why Saihara didn't see him around.

* * *

When the two reached Yumeno's lab, they entered inside and sure enough, the room was filled with different equipment, it had a big black box that was used for disappearing acts, some water tanks, doves in cages and even a cauldron in the middle of it all. 

And of course, on the table, was the ocarina Ouma left sitting there. Saihara quickly grabbed it before Ouma could. He wasn't gonna let the gremlin touch the items anymore.

"Don't touch anything...the cauldron is collecting mana..." Yumeno explained tiredly, she and Shirogane were looking at stage equipment such as the guillotine or the saw.

Ouma snorted. He opened his mouth to give a snarky remark but Saihara was already giving him a glare.

"Don't." Was all he said.

Ouma snickered slightly at the fact that Saihara could already tell what he was gonna say. 

The boys left the lab and walked down the hall.

"Where should we check next?" Saihara asked.

"We haven't been outside yet, I bet there's stuff to look at out there." Ouma said with a smile.

"Fine, let's go." Saihara nodded.

Ouma smirked. "Gimmie one of the items!"

"No." Saihara shook his head. "You left one of them in the lab, I'm not gonna trust you with them again."

Ouma looked at him sadly. "Oh come on...I-It was an honest mistake...can't I just have one of the items?...Pretty please?"

He was lying. Saihara knew that. He already said he left the ocarina in there on purpose.

"If I give you one of the items will you stay near me instead of running off?" Saihara asked with a sigh.

Ouma's eyes sparkled in delight. "Pinkie promise!" He stuck out his pinkie finger.

Instead of putting his own pinkie out, Saihara shoved the crank into his hands and continued towards the entrance of the school with Ouma following behind him.

The day wasn't even half over and Saihara was already exhausted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna try and take my time with this fic, since I've got a lot of it planned out and such. So yeah, not much this time, just them exploring the school and Ouma...well, being Ouma.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!


	3. Cause I mean, Who Really Cares About Side Effects?

The courtyard was much cleaner then it had been yesterday. 

Fewer plants littered the area and buildings were being renovated. The exisals appeared to be working overtime on sprucing the place up.

"Do you think it's possible for this place to have been built in secret despite how large it is?" Saihara questioned his...acquaintance, as the two walked outside.

Ouma took a glance around, taking in how large the area they were encased in was. "I could be done, but not easily. We'd have to be somewhere that doesn't have a lot of, if any, people."

The boys walked along one of the pathways and noticed Chabashira pulling at some heavy vines covering the entrance to a part of the school. "Grrr...stupid plants..." She muttered as she gave another yank.

"What are you doing Chabashira-chan?" Saihara questioned.

Chabashira spun on her heel to glare at them. "Not that it's any of your business, degenerate. But I'm trying to get inside this building. These stupid vines are too strong for even me! I can't get rid of them."

Kiibo, who had been observing her, spoke up gently. "Perhaps we should ask Gokuhara-kun if he can remove them?"

"Are you saying that degenerate male is stronger than me?" Chabashira hissed, already getting in a fighting position as she stared Kiibo down.

The robot began to look to panicked. "No, no! I-It was just an idea!"

"Nishishi, Kii-boy, you're so bad with girls. Even you should know to never question a woman's strength, she'll go all PMS on your ass." Ouma spoke up with a smirk.

Kiibo and Saihara couldn't help wincing as Chabashira flipped Ouma on the spot and he collapse on the floor with a thud.

"Degenerates like you belong in a sewer!" She exclaimed before storming off, hands balled into fists angrily.

Ouma slowly picked himself up off the ground with a groan, rubbing his head. "Jeez...that was a little harsh..."

Saihara held back a scoff. _'As if you didn't deserve it.'_

"That item you received earlier, I believe you should try using it on the stone monument." Kiibo explained, gesturing to the monument next to the entrance.

Taking a brief glance at the monument, Saihara noticed it had musical notes written on it. _'This must be where we use the ocarina.'_

"I think we're suppose to play it..." He commented.

"Do you know how to play the ocarina?" Kiibo asked him curiously.

Saihara frowned. "Not a clue. This is the first time I've ever even seen one in person."

"Ughhh, you'd think a robot would know how to play all instruments. Give it." Ouma yanked the ocarina from Saihara's hands and placed it to his lips. Saihara covered his ears, expecting a terrible noise to come from the instrument once again.

But instead, a gentle tune played as Ouma followed the instructions on the stone, and they watched as the vines withered away, clearing the entrance completely.

Saihara's jaw dropped in disbelief. "How did you do that?"

Ouma grinned at him, tossing the ocarina aside. "Duh, I followed the instructions on the stone!" Without another word, Ouma skipped into the building.

"...He may be annoying, but there's no doubt Ouma-kun is smart. He learns quickly in any situation...watch yourself Saihara-kun." Kiibo warned, worried for the detective's safety.

Without responding, Saihara headed into the building after Ouma.

"Wooooow! It's a big pool. Do you think Kii-boy would die if I shoved him into it?" Ouma asked with excitement as he got down on his knees to glance inside the pool.

Saihara couldn't help feeling a bit of worry. "Please don't test that theory..."

After a quick look around, the boys discovered the list of pool rules and a storage room filled with random things that they might need for the pool, they also noticed the gym and pool were connected by a window.

"We should probably keep exploring, we still have the crank." Saihara told Ouma once they finished looking around.

"Sure! Where to next Saihara-chan?" Ouma looked up at him expectantly.

When they left the pool building, Saihara noticed the huge castle like structure built up. "I guess that would be a good place to try next."

"I bet that whole building's my research lab. I am a leader after all, I deserve a castle." Ouma commented.

Saihara sweat dropped as an amused smile formed on his face. _'If that is the case I don't think the others will be too happy about that...'_

They spotted Momota in front of the large door, which was being blocked by a medal lock. "Hey guys, did you figure out what to do with all that junk yet?"

"We've still got the crank left, but we've figured out the others." Saihara explained.

"Hey hey, look at this thing!" Ouma called to them, gesturing them over to the wall next to the gate. "I think this is where the crank goes, it matches the pattern of the hole."

Saihara beamed. "Good eye." Saihara set the crank into the holder and Ouma pulled on it.

But it wouldn't move. He let out a huff from exhaustion. "I...I think it's broken."

Momota stepped forward and moved the crank around easily with one hand, unlocking the door. He smirked down at Ouma. "Works fine."

Ouma stuck his tongue out childishly at Momota but didn't bother to give an actual remark, instead choosing to head into the building.

"Hey Saihara-kun, Ouma-kun's not giving you too much trouble right?" Momota asked with concern.

"Huh? Oh...not really. I mean, he's a little much at times, but over all he's still been helpful." Saihara admitted.

Momota smiled. "That's good. Let me know if he gives you any grief though, I'll deal with him myself!"

Saihara smiled in thanks, it was nice knowing someone had his back.

* * *

Nothing could have prepared Saihara for what was on the other side of the door.

The ceiling was all stars, making the area appear as if it was nighttime. A large hotel and a casino were the only buildings present. 

Saihara's not sure which building disturbed him more.

Careful to avoid the water surrounding the pathways, Saihara made his way over to the hotel and read the sign placed out front. It was listing prices and the building itself was referred to as a 'Love Suite'.

Saihara wasn't exactly sure what the building was suppose to be for in their situation, but he did not like the implications one bit.

So he turned around and headed for the casino.

* * *

The Casino was mostly a gold color with some red and other colors mixed in. There was a stand set up where you could buy prizes and another where you could get tokens. Saihara looked closer and realized you used the monocoins to get tokens. Saihara actually had a few hundred coins saved up, as he had found them multiple times when exploring the school with Akamatsu, and Monokuma had advised them to hold onto them, as they would need them eventually.

This must have been what Monokuma was talking about.

After exploring upstairs, Saihara went downstairs to where the Casino games were, and found Ouma playing at one of the slot machines.

"Saihara-chan you gotta try this! Look I just won 200 tokens!" He beamed, clapping his hands together as the machine deposited the tokens.

"We can play casino games later, we should keep exploring don't you think?" Saihara asked with a sigh.

Ouma gave him an annoyed stare. "Don't make me call you boring Saihara-chan. Besides, what else is there to explore? We used all the items."

"Yonaga-chan was looking at a strange flashlight thing I found earlier, it could be important. We should probably go check if she made any progress." He explained.

At this, Ouma's jaw dropped in disbelief. "You let that crazy lady hold onto something important? What if her 'God' tells her to throw it out?"

"I didn't have a choice, she snatched it out of my hands and ran off. I'm sure Yonaga-chan wouldn't do something like get rid of it." He insisted.

"You better hope not Saihara-chan." Ouma pouted, crossing his arms.

The boys left the casino and headed back to the school.

* * *

They found everyone in the gym, discussing their findings with one and other.

"Ah there you two are." Yonaga beamed, clapping her hands together when they entered.

"Yonaga-chan, did you figure anything out about the flashlight?" Saihara asked.

She beamed. "Nope! Not a thing! So I asked someone for help!"

Ouma face palmed as Saihara paled. "You don't mean..." He trailed off fearfully.

And of course, Monokuma appeared in front of them with a smile. 

"Tell us Monokuma, what is this flashlight?" Yonaga asked.

His smile grew a little more sinister. "It's a flashback light! It reveals some of your lost memories! You'll be able to remember some of your pasts thanks to this little device! You're welcome!" He left without another word.

"So...what should we do?" Kiibo asked hesitantly.

Chabashira scowled. "There's no reason to use the flashlight! No way, I refuse!"

"Gonta no can believe flashlight gives memories..." Gokuhara trailed off nervously.

"We have the ultimate inventor right here, what do you think Iruma-chan?" Hoshi questioned.

Everyone turned to look at Iruma, she scoffed. "No way that machine can bring back fuckin' memories. Then again..." She began to look doubtful. "We aren't exactly in normal circumstances..."

"It could have side effects." Ouma chimed in, looking nervous.

Yumeno gulped. "I don't want it to effect my mana..."

"It's decided! Let's use it!" Momota spoke up with enthusiasm.

"Huh? But we're all saying how dangerous it is..." Shirogane trailed off.

"Look the fact is we can't win by running away. Sometimes we gotta be reckless. If you still don't want to, I won't stop or blame you, but I think we gotta take this chance." Momota explained.

"Okay well let's go!" Ouma spoke up with a smile, but he noticed nobody else was moving. "Aren't we going?"

Chabashira bit her lip. "I'm staying. After hearing that degenerate's speech, running away would just frustrate me more!"

Saihara swallowed hard. "It might be scary but...I agree. We should face this head on a-and use it..."

At this, Ouma's face went blank as he stared at all of his classmates. Then he smiled widely. "I'll stay too then! Who cares about dangerous side effects!?"

Seeing that everyone was in agreement, Yonaga flipped the switch and allowed the light to blind them all.

* * *

When the light faded, everyone was looking much paler as they remembered what happened to them. The ultimate hunt...they were the cause.

Saihara let out a gasp as he had another memory. He remembered...wanting to die, along with everyone else.

"Let's think about this. If we were all be chased by the ultimate hunt...could it be we were caught?" Hoshi suggested.

Momota's eyes widened. "You're saying this killing game could be the work of the ultimate hunt?"

It wasn't a crazy theory, in Saihara's opinion. But he couldn't remember enough details about the ultimate hunt to add anything.

Tojo frowned. "It appears losing him might have been a greater loss than we realized...Amami-kun knew more than he let on."

Everyone thought about when Amami asked them about the ultimate hunt. At the time, they hadn't known what he was talking about...

And now he wasn't around for them to ask him about it.

Monokuma appeared once more. "It seems one flashback light isn't enough to get all of your memories back! Too bad...but perhaps if the killing game were to continue...eventually more of these flashback lights would be given...puhuhuhuhu." He disappeared without another word.

Ouma snickered. "Not a bad plan, giving us only a taste of our memories."

"Look, we just gotta work together. If we all work together, the killing game won't continue." Momota insisted.

"I agree. Teamwork does seem to be the most logical-" Kiibo started.

Ouma fake snored obnoxiously. "Snoooore. We don't have to work together, let's just ask the mastermind!"

"I thought we agreed there was no mastermind." Iruma snapped.

Ouma sighed heavily. "Mannn you guys really don't get it do you? If you keep talking about teamwork and cooperation, it's gonna have some harsh consequences." He smirked.

"Wha- Ouma-kun..." Saihara started with a frown, eyebrows furrowing.

Momota scowled. "That's it! I'm gonna slug him!"

"Ahhh no he's gonna break me!" Ouma ran out of the gym in a hurry.

"Jeez what a strange guy, he just provokes people, never says anything straight from the heart." Hoshi commented.

"Hmph, he's so insensitive. We're all trying so hard here while he's messing around." Chabashira sneered.

Hoshi frowned. "It's like he doesn't even want to survive...guess I get that." Without another word Hoshi headed out of the gym.

Gokuhara's eyes widened in horror. "Wait...Hoshi-kun mean he want to die? Gonta won't allow it! Gonta cheer Hoshi-kun up!" Gokuhara ran out of the gym and after Hoshi.

"Why don't we all take a break to relax? I'll prepare a meal." Tojo insisted, trying to get rid of the tension in the air.

"Uh sure..." Saihara looked at the entrance to the gym where the others had left. He frowned.

Momota placed a hand on his shoulder. "Just forget about Ouma-kun, he's not worth the trouble." He insisted, trying to comfort the boy.

But Saihara was not convinced. And like it or not, if he wanted to get to the bottom of the first case mystery...he was gonna need help, and Ouma might be the only one who can. 

He didn't want to insult the others' intelligence, all of them were very smart in their own ways, but Ouma was very logical and thought about the consequences of dangerous actions, he thought three steps ahead, and no matter how silly and immature he behaved, he couldn't hide that.

So, Saihara smiled reassuringly at Momota. "Thank you...but it's okay. I'm gonna see if I can get Ouma-kun to cooperate. It's dangerous for even one of us to not want to work with the others."

Momota looked doubtful, he didn't think it was a smart idea, and he was positive someone like Ouma would never change. But all he could do was sigh and smile. "Suit yourself man, just be careful."

After they enjoyed the nice meal from Tojo, everyone headed back to their rooms to rest. It had been a long day, and it was only going to get busier from here on out, Saihara's sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, finally done with the exploration bits. Hope you guys had more fun reading this chapter then I did writing it lol


	4. Motive Videos

The next morning, everything was much quieter than it had been the previous day. 

Everyone enjoyed a nice breakfast together before going off to do their own things, those who's labs were open were spending most of their time in them.

And now that things were calmer, Saihara felt like it would be a good time to try and get Ouma to cooperate. Everyone was busy so they wouldn't get in anyone's way, Ouma wouldn't feel pressured to act a certain way around anyone but Saihara himself, it was as good a time as any.

So with a gentle hand, Saihara knocked on Ouma's door and waited for an answer. 

The door flew open and Ouma beamed at him. "Ah! Saihara-chan, are you here to kill me?" He teased.

"No...I came to ask you what you think we should do next. We know that Akamatsu's murder was-" Saihara started.

Ouma pressed a finger to his lips. "Watch it Saihara-chan..." He smirked, eyes narrowing over to one of the cameras set up in the corner. "We never know who might be listening~"

Saihara's eyes widened. He raised a good point. If there was even the smallest chance the mastermind hadn't figured out what they know yet, they should hold onto that. "Ah right...anyways, I just wanted to know if there was anything I could do? Do you have a plan for what we should do next or?..." He trailed off.

"Awww, you came to offer your assistance! That's adorable and very much appreciated." Ouma put his arms behind his head with a grin. "But nope. I've got everything under control, I do have plans but they're gonna take some time. So your services are not needed!"

That was...disappointing. It was going to be hard to make progress with Ouma if they weren't spending time together...

"A-Are you sure there's nothing I can do?" Saihara persisted, not ready to give up just yet.

Ouma tapped his finger to his chin in thought. "Hmmmm, wellllll...if you're that desperate to help me with something...ah! Come with me to the courtyard!" Without waiting for his response, Ouma gripped Saihara's wrist in his hand and began pulling him outside. 

* * *

When the two were in the courtyard, Ouma let go of Saihara and spun around to look at him. "So, you wanna hang out with me huh? That's pretty reckless, Saihara-chan!"

Saihara looked at him with confusion. "Huh? I-I was trying to help if you had a plan for investigating..."

"Y-You mean you don't want to get to know me?..." Ouma questioned with big, watery eyes. He looked disappointed.

"Wait I...I mean...I do. I would like to get to know you." Saihara changed his approach.

_'That's right. Nothing with Ouma-kun is straight forward...if I'm not mistaken...'_ Saihara stared Ouma down for a moment. _'This is Ouma-kun's way of asking me to hang out?'_

Ouma grinned at him. "I thought so. And that's reckless. I am a supreme leader you know."

"You say that...but what does that really mean? You mentioned you run a secret organization but..." He trailed off awkwardly.

Ouma nodded enthusiastically. "Mhm! It's pretty impressive too. It has 10000 members!"

"Yeah...I've never heard of an organization with that description though." Saihara explained with furrowed eyebrows. He's spend many nights reading about different organizations while helping out his uncle, and he's never come across any with that many members.

At this, Ouma stuck his tongue a little. "Oh yeah, I'm also a liar too."

Saihara snorted. "You've mentioned it."

"But I was telling the truth that I really do run a secret organization." He explained.

Saihara made a mental note of that. 'So...he's lying about how many members it has, but he really is a leader of something. Considering his ultimate title is that he's a leader, I can probably assume he's telling the truth about that...at least a little bit.'

"I control things all over the world. One phone call from me and the world changes. Let me know if you get bored with the world." Ouma explained with a smile.

_'That has to be a lie...'_ Saihara couldn't imagine _that_ part was true.

Ouma snickered. "You think I'm lying? I guess I don't blame you. It's pretty obvious what you were thinking. But now that you know about us, you must die!"

"You're the one who told me!" Saihara snapped, crossing his arms.

"Ooooh, that is true. Oopsie. Fine, I'll let you live a bit longer since I messed up." He explained. "This was fun, let's do it again sometime, Saihara-chan!" Without another word Ouma ran off towards the dorms.

Saihara watched him go silently, not bothering to try and stop him.

_'I'm a little mad that he didn't actually need my help for anything, he just wanted to hang out...but I guess I'm also flattered.'_ Saihara found himself thinking. Ouma was tiring, but Saihara wouldn't lie, he was also entertaining.

* * *

When Saihara awoke the next morning to the Monokubs announcement, he discovered a present waiting for him in his room. It was some kind of colorful tablet.

With a delicate finger, Saihara pressed the button to turn the device on, and watched as the screen lit up to show...

Momota Kaito's motive video?

It was a video of Momota's grandparents, and how something terrible happened to them. But you wouldn't know what until you escaped.

Saihara was confused as to why he had what was supposedly Momota's motive video, and quickly ran out of his room. He had to tell Momota about what he discovered.

But when he got out into the courtyard, he saw Kiibo and Ouma talking up ahead.

"Nishishishi~ what good would a motive video do for a robot? You have no emotions. You can just choose to not be bothered by it." Ouma teased.

Kiibo looked down sadly. "That is not true...I feel things just as much as the rest of you...I've been programmed to feel things like sadness. I feel sadness whenever you insult me."

"Sheesh, who knew a robot would be such a pansy?" Ouma questioned with disappointed.

"Ouma-kun, Kiibo-kun." Saihara greeted briefly as he walked up to them.

Ouma's eyes lit up in delight. "Saihara-chan! Tell Kii-boy he doesn't have to worry about feeling bad, since he's a robot and can't feel or understand human emotions!"

"Why are you so cruel to me?..." Kiibo mumbled, looking away from the supreme leader.

Saihara huffed a little in annoyance. "You shouldn't be so mean to Kiibo-kun. No good will come of it." With that, he stormed off to the dining hall.

At this, Ouma's face went blank. Then he had a face of disinterest. "How boring."

* * *

"Has anyone seen Momota-kun?" Saihara asked the moment he entered the dining hall.

Shinguji chuckled. "You seem panicked Saihara-kun. I assume this is because of the motive videos? We all got them, but they're mixed up."

"We should discuss this when everyone shows up." Tojo commented.

And soon enough, a few minutes later, the others came to the dining hall.

"Okay, we need to decide what to do about the Kubs pads." Momota told them.

Harukawa frowned. "Is that what the tablet is?"

"You didn't look at yours Harukawa-chan?" Chabashira asked.

"No. I figured it was something stupid." She deadpanned.

Ouma smiled. "So, what exactly are these videos?"

"They're the next motive, but they're all mixed up. Did everyone receive a motive video belonging to another person?" Kiibo asked.

Harukawa shrugged. "I have no idea since I didn't look at mine."

"She couldn't have gotten hers, because I have Harukawa-chan's." Hoshi brought up calmly.

"Did anyone get Hoshi-kun's?" Saihara asked.

Nobody responded to him.

Momota raised an eyebrow. "Then can we assume Harukawa-chan's video is Hoshi-kun's?"

"Gonta have Shirogane-chan's motive video." Gokuhara brought up.

"So then...what should we do? Are we gonna switch 'em around?" Iruma questioned.

Kiibo shook his head. "No, I don't think so. The best course of action is to ignore them."

"Oh please, we can't just ignore these. Curiosity will get the better of everyone. We should all watch them together." Ouma spoke with a smile.

Hoshi nodded. "I agree. I want to see my motive video. I want to know who's on it."

Ouma grinned. "Exactly. And if we all watch them together, we'll know how dangerous each person is and who to look out for. It's just safer that way."

"Are you...trying to cause trouble again?" Kiibo questioned nervously.

Ouma stared at him with a blank expression. "No. I'm not. But I still think it's a bad idea to cooperate with each other."

"What? Why?" Chabashira snapped.

"Think about Monokuma's actions so far. The more we try to work together, the more we suffer. Akamatsu-chan did her best to unite us all, and look where it got her." He smirked.

Momota scowled. "Don't talk about Akamatsu-chan so loosely!"

"Well? What are you guys gonna do? Exchange the motive videos? Watch them all together so we know who to suspect? Or try again at your pathetic teamwork and get slaughtered like Akamatsu-chan?" Ouma questioned them with a head tilt.

Nobody knew how to respond for a moment. Some wanted to see their videos...others didn't. This choice could change everything for them.

"How about this, until we can all agree on what to do, we put all of the motive videos in the storage room at the pool for now. No one can touch them, hold onto them or watch them. We'll talk about what to do with the motive videos more tomorrow when everyone has time to clear their heads okay? We can't make an important choice like this right now." Momota spoke up.

Hoshi and Ouma seemed the most bothered by this, as they had wanted to see the videos. But ultimately, they agreed along with everyone else.

And so, together they all placed their Kubs pads in the storage room, and then left to go to their rooms to cool off.

* * *

It wasn't until later that night that somebody knocked on Saihara's door. When he answered, he was surprised to see Momota.

"Hey Saihara-kun...I just wanted to check if you needed to talk about Akamatsu-chan and stuff. I didn't know if you were still struggling as much." Momota explained.

"Oh, well thank you, but honestly...ever since I started hanging out with Ouma-kun more, I haven't been thinking about it as much. It still hurts of course...but I think I'll be able to move forward." Saihara admitted with a small smile, it felt good to know Momota was still looking out for him.

Momota smiled. "Good! I'm glad. But seriously, be careful around that brat. I don't trust him." He admitted with a sigh.

But this made Saihara feel a little irritation, his eyebrows furrowed. "Ouma-kun's not that bad. He can be a little childish, but I don't think he genuinely means anyone harm. And he's not as bratty as he appears to be." 

Momota was looking at him with genuine disbelief, but then he shrugged. "If you say so. I gotta go now, it's late. Night Saihara-kun." He said goodbye with a smile before heading off to his room.

Sighing heavily, Saihara closed the door and went to sleep himself. All he could do was hope nobody was drawn in by the motive videos...Saihara's not sure he could deal with another murder.

Little did he know his worst nightmare was about to become a reality...


	5. A Body Has Been Discovered!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS I AM SO SORRY. I know Shinguji is in the casino scene with the rest of the guys and Iruma but I completely forgot that until after I had already written most of it XD so sorry, but Shinguji was cut out of that lol oops.

Saihara let out a soft yawn as he dressed for the day. The mornings were becoming comforting now that he has a stable routine. Wake up, shower, get dressed, eat breakfast. If he was being honest, Saihara didn't consider this place to be all that bad. There was worse places they could be trapped. At least they have water, food, clothes, and anything else they might need.

Just as Saihara finished buttoning up his shirt, he heard a loud knock on his door. When he opened it, Ouma was smiling at him excitedly.

"Hey Saihara-chan! Do you wanna walk to the dining hall with me?"

"Uh sure I guess. Why?" Saihara asked curiously as he stepped out of his room and shut the door.

Ouma pouted. "What? I can't just ask you to want with me so we can spend time together? I have to have another motive?"

Saihara sweat dropped a little as he smiled. "I guess not, it's just a bit unusual for you." He admitted.

"Nishishishi, well I guess you're right. I plan to use you as a human shield, in case Momota-chan tries to hit me!" Ouma grinned.

Saihara honestly wasn't that surprised.

But what did surprise him was what the two boys witnessed when they got to the courtyard. 

They spotted Yumeno running off, almost fearfully. She was running towards the pool. 

"Wow, I didn't know Yumeno-chan knew how to run." Ouma smirked.

"Do you think she's okay?" Saihara questioned with concern.

Ouma waved him off. "Probably. She's alive isn't she? Just leave her be."

He was worried, but Saihara's not really sure what he could do for Yumeno anyways. So he followed Ouma into the school building.

* * *

"Good morning Kii-boy!" Ouma grinned, latching onto Kiibo's arm when they saw him inside the school.

Kiibo jumped a little and looked at Ouma with surprise. "Ah...hey there..."

"We're going to the dining hall, are you coming?" Ouma asked happily, looking up at him expectantly.

This caused Kiibo to smile shyly. "Um yes. I am on my way there."

"Well come on then, let's go! Pick up the pace. Sheesh." Without another word Ouma ran towards the dining hall, leaving the two in his dust.

Kiibo looked at Saihara curiously. "He's being kind of weird."

"I think he wants to use us as protection again Momota-kun." Saihara admitted with a chuckle.

* * *

Weirdly, Hoshi, Yumeno and Harukawa were missing from the dining hall.

"Jeez, where are they?" Momota snapped.

"Harukawa-chan has been spending all of her time in her research lab." Tojo informed them.

Saihara frowned. "Ouma-kun and I saw Yumeno-chan running towards the pool."

"Wha- Ouma-kun you better not have made Yumeno-chan cry!" Chabashira sneered.

The supreme leader looked at Chabashira fearfully. "Ah please don't flip me again! I didn't do anything!"

"Gonta worried about Hoshi-kun. He not very happy." Gokuhara commented nervously.

Momota huffed. "Whatever, dude needs to get his head on straight."

"No. Gonta think maybe we should try and help Hoshi-kun. Gonta will do it! Gonta help Hoshi-kun feel happier!" Gokuhara spoke with determination in his voice.

It was a nice thought in theory, but Saihara was doubting if there was really anything Gokuhara could do that would help someone like Hoshi.

After having a nice breakfast, everyone departed to their rooms.

* * *

"Hey Saihara-kun, wanna come hang out at the casino?" Saihara glanced at Iruma, Hoshi and Momota curiously.

In Momota's hand was some kind of medal. 

He smiled brightly. "We're gonna play some of the games and what not. Wanna join?"

Saihara frowned. "I dunno...casino's aren't my idea of fun..." He trailed off.

"Oh don't be such a party pooper Saihara-chan!" They all turned to see Ouma running up to them happily.

Momota groaned. "Ugh..." 

Iruma smirked. "Aw, does the little brat wanna join the big kids?"

"Nishishi~ Does the big ass whore want to be accepted by normal people?" Ouma asked simply, arms behind his head.

At this Iruma teared up a little and looked nervous. "H-Hey I was just joking...no need to be that harsh..." But there was a blush on Iruma's face that made Saihara feel like she might've actually been into the insults a little bit.

"Whatever, I want in. Come on Saihara-chan, you'll come too right?" Ouma asked with a pout, looking at Saihara hopefully.

Iruma snorted. "Yeah Saihara-kun, you should come. You boys can all come together while watching me if you want."

"God you're so disgusting you know that? What's there to even look at? Do you have a dick under that skirt?" Ouma questioned, disinterest clear on his face.

Iruma choked on her own saliva and Momota's jaw dropped. Hoshi actually snorted a little bit and couldn't fight the smile off his lips.

And honestly, neither could Saihara. He covered his mouth to hide his smile.

"Can we just go to the casino already?..." Momota asked, already sounding exhausted.

For once, Iruma was completely silent as she complied and walked with them to the casino.

* * *

Turns out the medal was completely useless. But that wasn't going to stop them all from playing games anyways.

But...Saihara was not expecting...this to happen.

"Wooow! Hoshi-chan you're amazing!" Ouma praised. Momota was on his knees crying. Iruma was laughing her ass off as she watched them.

Hoshi smirked a little, crossing his arms. "It's no big deal."

"You're really good Hoshi-kun." Saihara told him with a smile.

Hoshi chuckled. "Heh thanks. But I think I'll sit out the next game. Momota-kun would probably fall apart if he lost again."

"Nishishi, no kidding. Heyyy how about you play one on one against me Momota-chan?" Ouma's eyes sparkled. "If I win I get your jacket!"

Momota scowled. "Wha- fine, but when I win I get your stupid scarf!"

Saihara sweat dropped. _'They're playing for clothes now?...'_

...

...

...

"I'll have that jacket now." Ouma smirked as they saw the results on the machine.

Momota was back on the floor crying.

"Pfft, Momota-kun sucks at this." Iruma snickered.

"Gimmie gimmie gimmie!" Ouma held his hand out expectantly.

Momota growled angrily as he stripped off his galaxy jacket and tossed it over to Ouma, who took it with a smirk.

"What are you gonna do with it?" Saihara couldn't help asking.

Ouma shrugged. "Draw on it with markers."

"THE HELL YOU ARE!" Momota hissed, already trying to grab Ouma, who ran upstairs out of the casino. Momota chased after him with determination.

Hoshi shook his head. "Bunch of kids..."

"Are you gonna go after him?" Iruma asked Saihara with a smirk.

Saihara smiled lightly. "I think Ouma-kun deserves it this time."

And with that, the three continued gambling for a little while while Momota chased Ouma all over the school.

* * *

It was the middle of the night when Saihara woke up to Monokuma staring at him.

"AH!" He let out a scream of surprise.

Monokuma grinned at him. "Haha, you're a goofy looking sleeper you know that? Well don't worry, I'll make this quick. I'm just here to drop off your key to the love hotel~" He tossed the key to Saihara.

Saihara stared at it with furrowed eyebrows. "...What?"

"You know that hotel? I figured with all of you being teens filled with nothing but hormones this kind of thing would be needed, and I don't want to have to clean up your bedrooms every night. So now there's a dedicated space for all of your kinky fantasies! I bet you and Ouma-kun will have fun... _investigating_ it together. Puuhuhuhhuhuhu." Monokuma covered his mouth with his paws as he laughed.

Saihara threw the key at him, but it missed and hit the wall behind him. "GET OUT!"

Monokuma complied and disappeared immediately.

* * *

The next morning, Saihara was awoken by loud pounding on his door. When he managed to stumble out of bed and answer, he was surprised to see a panicked Chabashira.

"Saihara-kun! I can't find Yumeno-chan!" She explained nervously.

"W-What?" Saihara questioned in surprise.

Chabashira looked ready to cry. "I wanted to check on her since she didn't show up yesterday for any meals, but she wasn't in her room!"

"Okay, calm down. We'll go look for her." Saihara tried to reassure her, already rushing out and following her towards the school.

When they got inside, they noticed Hoshi and Gokuhara talking. "Hey guys." Hoshi greeted them briefly.

"You all look like you in big hurry." Gokuhara commeted.

"Yumeno-chan's missing!" Chabashira cried.

Hoshi scowled. "Dammit..."

"Oh no. Don't worry, Gonta help find Yumeno-chan!" Gokuhara insisted fiercely before running off down the hall.

"Did you try her lab?" Saihara asked.

Chabashira looked down shamefully. "I-I wanted too...but there was a sign on the door from Yumeno-chan saying not to enter. I tried knocking but no one answered."

Saihara felt a chill go down his spine. A bad feeling formed in his chest. "We should go look to be sure." Chabashira nodded nervously and the two, along with Hoshi, headed for her lab.

* * *

When they reached Yumeno's lab, sure enough there was a paper sign put up. It had written loosely on it _**'DO NOT ENTER -Yumeno'.**_

"I-Is it really okay to enter?" Chabashira questioned, poking her index fingers together.

"We don't have a choice." Hoshi told her as Saihara reached out a trembling hand towards the knob.

When he opened the door to the lab, for a moment, everything looked normal. He, Hoshi and Chabashira hesitantly stepped inside.

"Huh...maybe...maybe she's somewhere else?" Saihara frowned, glancing around.

But then, Chabashira screamed.

Saihara spun around to see her staring at something with a pale face. When Saihara followed her gaze, he wanted to puke.

Standing in the black trick box was Yumeno, impaled by a dozen swords. The swords were keeping her body standing up, but her head was drooped down along with her arms. She was bleeding out of multiple wounds.

"A body has been discovered!" Monokuma informed everyone cheerfully on the monitor.


	6. Investigation Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Not sure if I need to put this but Ouma does make a joke implying he plans to sexually harass a corpse? It is just a joke and barely focused on but I thought I should put this here in case.

It didn't take long for everyone to show up in Yumeno's lab because of Monokuma's announcement. When they arrived, everyone had mostly the same reaction.

Shirogane had tears in her eyes as she stared at the corpse. "No way..."

"...So then, the killing game started again." Harukawa commented coldly.

Tojo frowned. "This is...a real shame."

"Huhhhh? Yumeno-chan isn't just pulling a magic trick?" Yonaga questioned.

Ouma grinned brightly. "Looks like things are getting interesting again!"

"How can you say that?" Saihara snapped at him.

But all the supreme leader did was shrug. "What? I'm just stating a fact. Things are more interesting now. Now we have to find the culprit."

"But...Gonta no can believe someone would kill..." Gokuhara admitted sadly as tears rolled down his cheeks. He looked at Yumeno sadly.

Ouma scoffed at this, rolling his eyes. "Oh wake up. Akamatsu-chan murdered, we're all capable. If you keep thinking that way, you'll end up dead." 

Saihara's eyes narrowed. Except Akamatsu didn't actually murder.

But...the intention was still there. But she did it for them, not herself.

"Don't talk about Akamatsu-chan!" Momota sneered.

"Mannnn you guys are so uptight. It's not like Akamatsu-chan's here to hear what I'm saying about her." Ouma smirked, adding a little bite into his words as he looked at Momota.

Momota looked ready to punch him right then and there.

"Enough. We must investigate." Tojo snapped at them strictly.

"I agree! Go ahead and take the Monokuma File!" Monokuma told them happily, tossing around the file to everyone.

Saihara took a brief glance at the file to read over what information there was.

**Victim: Yumeno Himiko.**

**Height: 150 cm.**

**Weight: 39 kg.**

**Chest: 68 cm.**

**Blood Type: O.**

**Cause of Death: The body was discovered in the Ultimate Magician's Research Lab. The cause of death was a broken neck. Her body was impaled with twelve different swords all over the body. Time of death was approximately 7:00 a.m.**

Saihara's eyes widened as he looked over the cause of death. _'A broken neck? So it wasn't the swords?'_

"Nishishi, not much information is there?" Saihara turned his head to see Ouma walking over to him with a grin.

Ouma locked his hands together behind his back. "Don't worry, with my brilliant mind and your detective skills, this will be easy." He said confidently.

"Hey, who the hell said you were working with Saihara-kun? I'm gonna help Saihara-kun!" Momota snapped, storming off.

Snorting, Ouma waved him off. "Come back when you know how to count to three Momota-chan. We need logic for a class trial, we need to use our _brains."_

Momota gritted his teeth and looked at Saihara. "Well Saihara-kun? Who are you gonna work with?"

Saihara sweat dropped. "Why do I have to pick?..."

"While you two waste time arguing about this, I'm gonna start investigating. Join me when you stop being stupid, Saihara-chan." Ouma told him happily before running over to Yumeno's corpse.

"Jeez...he's such a pain." Momota huffed.

Saihara frowned a little. "...Momota-kun, I appreciate it, really. But I think it's best if I can manage to work with everyone in this situation. And I think if someone as cautious as Ouma-kun is willing to let me work with him, I should take that chance. He's much smarter than he wants us to believe, you remember how he was in the last trial, he started off acting normal but as things went on he brought up some really good points about the receiver."

"Well...honestly I think you could do just fine without his help..." Momota admitted simply, but then he smiled. "But I believe in you, and I believe you know what's best right now. I'll let you know if I find anything, and you let me know if you need my help okay?"

Saihara beamed at him. "O-Okay. Thanks Momota-kun." Momota gave a kind smile before walking off to start his own investigating.

"Hey Saihara-chan! Look at how gross Yumeno-chan's corpse is, bleh." Ouma stuck his tongue out in disgust as he looked Yumeno up and down.

Chabashira flipped him and he fell to the ground with a thud.

Nobody felt bad for him.

With gentle steps, Saihara went up to Yumeno's body and reluctantly began investigating. He didn't want to...but he was a detective, this is what he was born to do. _'Sorry about this Yumeno-chan.'_ He apologized in his mind before feeling up her arms, sides and neck, searching for any clues and getting a better look at the injuries they already knew about.

True to what the file stated, Yumeno's neck was snapped to the side and she had a dozen wounds from the swords impaling her body. Saihara's eyebrows furrowed. _'But if the broken neck really is the cause...why does Yumeno-chan have any sword wounds? Were they given to her before or after she died?'_

"Whoever murdered Yumeno-chan was pretty brutal huh?" Ouma commented with a grin, resting his arms behind his head.

"It's strange that they went this far. Do you think the neck was broken first and then the swords?" Saihara asked.

Ouma frowned, glancing at Yumeno's corpse with disinterest. "It's a possibility, but what would the motive be for stabbing her?"

"Not sure. We should talk to some of the others and see if they know anything." Saihara explained.

This caused Ouma to smirk. "You do that, I'm gonna go dig through Yumeno-chan's room."

"Huh? Why?" Saihara frowned.

"There might be some sort of clue in there." Ouma shrugged.

"I suppose, but how are you going to get in? You don't have Yumeno-chan's key." Saihara explained.

Ouma grinned. "Duh, I'm gonna run my hands all over Yumeno-chan's body! No reason to let such a cute little body go to waste right? Somebody should enjoy it! And while I'm at it I'll snatch the key! It's probably in her pocket or bra or something yeah?"

"W-What!?" Saihara's mouth fell open in disbelief and slight horror.

Ouma snorted. "Jeez Saihara-chan, I was kidding. I already said, if it has no dick I'm not interested. Besides, I can pick locks." Ouma took out his lock picking tools from his pocket and held them up with a smile.

"...You...shouldn't joke about things like that." Saihara scolded lightly with a sigh.

 _'But regardless, Ouma-kun has a good point about checking Yumeno-chan's room. I'll have to leave that part to him while I go around getting everyone's alibis.'_ Saihara thought to himself.

"Okay, I'll leave it to you then Ouma-kun." Saihara told him.

Ouma beamed at him, looking brighter than the sun. "Let's meet up later to discuss our findings! See you, Saihara-chan!" With that, Ouma ran out of the room, intent on going to Yumeno's room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter barely reached the minimum of 1000 words, but I hadn't updated in a few days and just wanted to get this posted. Feel free to leave your predictions in the comments as these investigation chapters come out :)


	7. Investigation Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no desire to work on this because investigations are reallyyyyy boring, but with all of my health issues lately nighttime right before bed is the only time I really have to write this soooo...we're gonna push through it! And when I say we I mean you and I, I'm gonna write it and you're gonna read it.
> 
> Also it's really fun hearing who you guys think the culprit could be, please continue to entertain me with those comments.

"Ah, Hoshi-kun, if you don't mind, can I ask what you and Gokuhara-kun were doing this morning before we discovered Yumeno-chan?" Saihara questioned casually as he walked up to the Ultimate Tennis Player.

Hoshi lowered his hat a little, intent on looking away from Yumeno's corpse. "Gokuhara-kun's been trying to cheer me up lately, since I'm kind of a downer. He came to my room this morning at 6:00 a.m and asked me if I wanted to hang out with him in the school. We talked for the whole hour and that's when you and Chabashira-chan showed up." He explained.

"Why did you choose to hang out in the school?" Saihara asked.

"Our private rooms feel too intimate. School is a good neutral ground for people who don't know each other well. Anyways, neither of us left during the hour, so I think it's safe to say we're each other's alibis." Hoshi told him rather shortly.

Saihara frowned. _'I see, Gokuhara-kun and Hoshi-kun work as each other's alibis, and neither left at any point during the hour. If Yumeno-chan's death was around 7:00 a.m then I think there's a good chance it wasn't either of them.'_

"If that's all you need, I'm gonna go talk to Gokuhara-kun, he's...not good with stuff like this." Hoshi told him as he shoved his hands into his pockets, heading over to the Ultimate Entomologist.

After thinking over everything Hoshi said to him, Saihara went over to Chabashira next. She was crying on her knees, staring at Yumeno's corpse with despair.

"I didn't even get the chance to really know her..." She spoke in almost a whisper when she noticed Saihara's presence.

"Chabashira-chan, if you don't mind, could I ask you a few questions?" Saihara asked polietly.

But Chabashira scowled at him, standing up quickly to face him. "And why should I assist a degenerate like you?" She sneered.

"You want to find the culprit right? To avenge Yumeno-chan? Well...if we want to find out the truth, we'll need all the information we can gather." Saihara explained nervously, sweat forming on the side of his face.

Chabashira relaxed at these words, and let out a heavy sigh. "This morning at about 6:45 I left my dorm to go see Yumeno-chan. I wanted to invite her to train with me in my research lab. But when I knocked on her door, nobody answered. I knocked over and over and called out for her, but I didn't even hear a groan. So I decided to search around the school for her, obviously I wanted to check her lab, but then I saw the sign put up and I didn't want to invade Yumeno-chan's privacy...but when I knocked, nobody would answer and I grew worried... I hoped that if others came with me, Yumeno-chan wouldn't be mad if we let ourselves in." She explained rather sadly.

"So Yumeno-chan was already gone by 6:45 in the morning." Saihara mused to himself, putting a finger to his chin in thought.

"I don't know which degenerate male did this...but I swear, when I discover the culprit I'll give them something worse than Monokuma's punishment." Chabashira hissed, getting into a fighting position to prove her point.

Saihara swallowed hard. "You...shouldn't go that far."

Without another word, Saihara asked around, trying to get alibis. Unfortunately, everybody besides Gokuhara, Hoshi and Chabashira were supposedly asleep. 

This...was not going to be easy.

* * *

Ouma hummed to himself as he effortlessly picked the lock to Yumeno's room, letting himself in without a second thought.

Her room was just like any other, there wasn't a single thing in it that made it unique. Honestly, Ouma was a little disappointed. He had hoped that somebody who claimed to be a mage might at least have some sort of spell book or something.

But no, her room was completely bare. Ouma searched the place out high and low, but he couldn't find anything suspicious or that would give them any help.

He let out a pout of disappointment as he headed out of her room, now it was time for his next destination.

Ouma walked all the way to the pool and looked in the storage room, quickly he began to count up all of the Kubs Pads. 

They were all there.

 _'Nobody took their Kubs Pad...no, it's much too early for that assumption. Any one of these guys is smart enough to put the Kubs Pad back after watching it...well, except Gokuhara-kun.'_ Ouma let out a small snicker at the thought as he left the storage area.

* * *

"You didn't find anything?" Saihara asked in disbelief when he and Ouma met up to discuss their findings.

Ouma grinned. "Yep. Her room was totally boring, and the Kubs Pads were all still there. But I don't think it matters, it's obvious who the culprit is."

"Oh?" Saihara raised an eyebrow.

"Come on it's not rocket science, it's so obviously Chabashira-chan. She's strong enough to snap a neck, she was the only one awake without an alibi, I mean really, she couldn't make it more obvious." Ouma explained with disinterest. 

"But is that really it? I just can't believe this case would be that simple. Chabashira-chan isn't stupid, she wouldn't make herself appear so obvious if she really was the culprit. Besides...Chabashira-chan liked Yumeno-chan more than anyone." Saihara explained.

Ouma rolled his eyes. "Gross, you're bringing feelings into this. Feelings have no place in something like this Saihara-chan. You have to focus on the facts, and the facts point to Chabashira-chan."

At this, Saihara looked down a little. Ouma...was right. Saihara didn't like it, but logically Chabashira was the most suspicious... still...

"Well, we can argue about who's right later, we have a trial to prepare for. Don't worry, I'll take care of asking all the hard questions, so you can just relax." Ouma assured him with a grin.

But somehow...that grin wasn't all that reassuring to Saihara. Then again, how could anything be reassuring?

One of their friends was a murderer, and it was their duty to expose the culprit and have them executed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I didn't give much for you guys to work with, but the trial's gonna be broken up into parts so you'll still get more info before the culprit's revealed.


	8. Trial Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you love when your computer crashes on you and wipes what you had written of the latest chapter of your story?
> 
> I'm not salty about it. Not at all.
> 
> Thanks so much for 200 kudos guys, that is incredible. I'll try to keep this story as good as I can XD ahhh I feel the pressure now!
> 
> ALSO, I'm just gonna say it now, the investigation chapters were garbage, I gave you guys like nothing to work with, I KNOW. I'm never going to upload an investigation chapter that un-detailed ever again, I am so sorry! I'm cringing when I read how little I gave you guys to work with lol I'll get better!

"Now then, let's begin with a basic explanation of the class trial. During the trial you'll present your arguments for who the culprit is, and vote for who you think did it. Vote correctly and only the blackened will be punished, but if you're wrong I'll punish everyone besides the blackened and that person will graduate from the academy!" Monokuma explained with his ever so cheerful voice.

Saihara's palms felt sweaty as he took a glance at each of his classmates. As the Ultimate Detective, it was his duty to find the true culprit.

"I think we all know who the most suspicious one is. It's-" Ouma started things off, only to be cut off almost immediately.

"Let's combine our power and work together everyone!" Chabashira exclaimed, causing the Ultimate Supreme Leader to glance at her with disbelief for a moment.

He cleared his throat. "Uh...The person who's the most suspicious is-" He tried again, but Chabashira was ready to interrupt him once more.

"Now lend me your energy everyone! So we can catch the culprit!" She commanded, getting in one of her fighting positions.

Ouma let out a small grumble and Saihara couldn't help feeling slightly amused despite their situation. The purple haired boy did not like being ignored. "Because she was the one to let everyone else know about Yumeno-chan's body, the culprit is probably-" 

"Hiiiiiyaaaa! I'm all fired up!" Chabashira threw a punch in the air, determination coursing through her.

Ouma let out an irritated groaned and smacked his hand down on his podium, turning to glare at the Akido Master. "CHABASHIRA-CHAN! WHY DO YOU KEEP INTERRUPTING ME!? WE CAN'T PROCEED WITH THE TRIAL IF YOU TALK OVER ME!" He shouted.

But Chabashira just gave him a look of disgust, as if appalled that a male would dare to speak to her in such a way. "I'm not interrupting you. It's not like you have anything important to say anyways, all you gross men want to talk about is S-E-" She started.

"You're trying to say Chabashira-chan is the most suspicious, yes?" Yonaga cut her off cheerfully.

And just like that, Chabashira went from scowling to looking rather pale as her body went stiff. "...You...You're accusing me too, Yonaga-chan?"

"You were the first to discover the sign on Yumeno-chan's door and the fact that she was missing, correct?" Tojo questioned calmly.

Chabashira bit her lip, swallowing hard. "Y-Yes..."

"Then it makes sense we would suspect you does it not?" Tojo asked her.

"Hold on a fuckin' second. I don't mind accusin' this chick or nothin' but we need more proof than that. Hay Suckhara-kun, is there any evidence that shows whether or not Chabashira-chan did this?" Iruma snapped, looking at the Ultimate Detective expectantly.

"I already told you guys, I left my room at 6:45 in the morning and went to look for Yumeno-chan, but I couldn't find her anywhere. I thought Yumeno-chan would be less bothered if I had others searching with me, so at around 7:05 I went to Saihara-kun's room to ask him to come with me." Chabashira explained.

Tojo frowned. "But why ask Saihara-kun? It seems strange you would ask a man to assist you?"

Chabashira smirked. "As if I would wake any girls from their beauty sleep! I don't care if the men get sleep or not, they live to serve us!"

"That's...kind of messed up." Shirogane chimed in weakly.

"Gonta understand! Gonta work hard to help men and women!" Gokuhara exclaimed with determination.

Saihara frowned, putting a finger to his chin in thought. 'Evidence that Chabashira-chan couldn't have done this?...Chabashira-chan came to my room roughly five minutes after Yumeno-chan supposedly died, if that's true...' 

"Let's say Chabashira-chan is the culprit, she murdered Yumeno-chan at 7:00 a.m and rushed back to the dorms to get me to act as if we both discovered it for the first time. However, there would only be a five minute gap, and if Chabashira got any blood on her clothes or skin, it would've taken too long to change or wash it off." Saihara explained.

"Yumeno-chan was in that box. Maybe the culprit shut the box before stabbing her with the swords?" Hoshi suggested.

"No, I don't think so. The door was already opened, and there was no giant blood splatter on it either, yet the rest of the box was filled with it." Saihara told him.

Momota beamed. "Ah, so that means Chabashira-chan's in the clear right?"

"I wouldn't say she's perfectly in the clear, but I think for now we can assume she's innocent until we find something else suspicious." Saihara said.

Chabashira grinned. "See? I would never hurt Yumeno-chan! Never ever!"

"But then...where does that leave us?" Kiibo asked calmly, a frown forming on his face.

Everyone stood around in silence for a moment, not knowing how they should proceed. 

Finally, Shinguji spoke up. "Perhaps it had been a trick gone wrong?"

"Huh?" Shirogane tilted her head.

"Yumeno-chan was in that trick box was she not? Perhaps she was practicing a new act and messed up." Shinguji explained. "It would be a shameful way to go, but it's not impossible."

Iruma snorted. "You think she just fucked up? That's a way to go."

"Hold on, Yumeno-chan was the Ultimate Magician, should we really doubt her skills that much?" Shirogane asked nervously.

"Fine then. Perhaps it was intentional." Harukawa spoke up suddenly.

Everyone looked at her with surprise, mouths agape.

"Intentional?..." Kiibo questioned.

Harukawa stared them down coldly. "As you said, she's the Ultimate Magician, so she knows exactly how all of that equipment works, and how to use it."

"W-What are you getting at?" Momota asked with a gulp.

"Isn't it obvious? We're in a killing game, maybe Yumeno-chan couldn't take the pressure. It wouldn't be all that surprising when you think about it." Harukawa commented.

Saihara frowned. _'I see, by intentional...Harukawa-chan means...'_

"You think it was a suicide?" He asked, just to be sure.

"Do you have any better ideas?" Harukawa asked.

Chabashira gasped. "Yumeno-chan would never commit suicide!"

"And how do you know that?" Ouma asked with a smirk.

"W-What?" She scowled.

"I mean, we're all just human aren't we? I mean, besides Kii-boy obviously," Ouma started with a grin, hands behind his head.

Kiibo looked down sadly. "...I'm still trying..."

"Yumeno-chan is soooo small and weak you know? She knows there's no way she'd make it through a killing game. Perhaps...the pressure got to her, and she saw a chance to finish herself." Ouma explained with a smirk.

Momota gritted his teeth. "B-But...why would she try and cover it up then? Why not make it more obvious or leave a note?"

"Why else? Why would anyone do that in our situation..." Ouma's face turned rather maliciously, an evil grin forming that sent chills up and down everyone's backs. "She wanted to take us down with her."

"No. I won't believe that. Yumeno-chan wasn't that kind of person. She would never want us to die with her!" Chabashira exclaimed, but there was a shred of doubt in her eyes.

Ouma chuckled slightly, shaking his head. "And how do you possibly know that? You didn't truly know her. What if it was...all just a lie?"

"A lie?..." Chabashira questioned nervously.

"Personal feelings have no place in a class trial, you shouldn't assume that someone like Yumeno-chan wouldn't want to drag us down with her for whatever reason." Ouma told her.

Momota scowled. "Then you can't assume she WOULD do that!"

"Huh?" Ouma looked at him with disinterest.

"You didn't know her any better than any of us, so how can you say she's the kind of person who would want to drag us down? At the end of the day, we all just gotta believe what we want to and work from that!" Momota told him.

Ouma snorted. "I really hope you're joking."

"Shut up! I know I'm right and I'll prove it!" Momota shouted.

"Enough! Both of you!" Saihara hissed, gaining their attention. "We need to think about this more, instead of blindly making a choice."

Ouma grinned. "Okay, I'll leave it to you Mr. Detective, don't disappoint me." Ouma winked at him, and Saihara couldn't help the tired sigh that escape his lips.

Momota was still pouting a little, but he did concede. "Yeah okay...I guess we should think about it a bit more. So what do you think Saihara-kun? Did Yumeno-chan commit suicide?" He asked.

_'Did she commit suicide or not? That...should be obvious. There's something very obvious on Yumeno-chan's body that contradicts that very idea, I have to bring it to everyone's attention now!'_ Saihara felt a wave of determination run through his veins as he faced all of his classmates without fear.

He was going to get to the bottom of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, that's the first half of the class trial. The next chapter will reveal the culprit, so this is your last chance to make a guess. (Don't feel bad if you have no idea though, cause like I said before, I gave ya'll jack to work with)


	9. The Trial Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOW IS THIS BOOK DOING SO GOOD- 
> 
> Like I'm kinda freaking out cause it keeps getting more kudos everyday. Thank you guys SO MUCH.
> 
> Also, I know I'm not responding to comments but know that I'm not only reading them, but re-reading them all the time XD they really warm my heart so thank you! Please enjoy this chapter, where the culprit of this case is revealed ;)

"I sincerely doubt Yumeno-chan committed suicide." Saihara told them with confidence.

"And why is that?" Harukawa snapped.

He frowned. "The cause of death was a snapped neck, and there was nothing in that trick box that appeared to have done that to Yumeno-chan. There were no ropes or anything even touching her neck. I think we can assume someone else snapped her neck."

Ouma grinned. "Awww Saihara-chan's soooo smart, he always finds such little details and brings them to life. So then, if it's not suicide, who is the culprit? It's too bad nobody saw anything suspicious, or noticed anything going on with Yumeno-chan..." Ouma's face started off as disappointed and lost, but then he was giving Saihara this smirk that made him nervous.

_'Is he...trying to get me to say something?...'_ Saihara thought about Ouma's words, and then thought back to when the two witnessed Yumeno running out of the school.

His eyebrows furrowed. "I saw Yumeno-chan yesterday, she was running for the pool and looked rather scared." 

"Huh? And you waited till now to bring it up?" Iruma snapped, hand on her hip.

"I didn't think it was important, but now that I'm thinking about it, there must have been a good reason for Yumeno-chan to have gone to the pool by herself right?" Saihara asked them.

Momota nodded confidently. "Hell yeah! Maybe she needed something from the storage room?"

"Like a motive video?" Ouma questioned with a smirk.

Everyone went silent at that, thinking over the possibility.

"...Did anyone else see Yumeno-chan acting weird? Before she ran out of the school?"

Nobody replied, but Tojo was biting her lip and holding herself in a way that appeared nervous, hesitant in a sense.

"Moooom, you look like you realllyyyyy wanna say something," Ouma started happily. "Could it be you know something?"

Tojo gritted her teeth, eyes shut tightly. "No but..."

"Buttttt? You know something don't you? Your face says it all." Ouma grinned, wiggling his eyebrows.

Harukawa glared at him darkly. "Shut up."

"Yeeesshhhh...scary...what's wrong with you? I-I'm just trying to talk to mom..." Ouma spoke to her nervously, looking like a child who had just been disciplined.

The Ultimate Childcare Giver's glare did not dissipate. "She already said she doesn't no something. You shouldn't harass people who don't want to speak."

"You're certainly acting protective of mom, don't tell me...you two are t-together!" Ouma gasped, looking at them with wide eyes.

Harukawa's glare darkened. "Don't say such stupid shit."

Saihara's eyebrows furrowed as he looked at his classmates. _'What's going on?...The mood has completely shifted. Harukawa-chan seems on edge all of a sudden...not to mention Tojo-chan does as well...' He glanced at Ouma. 'Is he...trying to rile them up?'_

"You know Harukawa-chan, you're acting awfully suspicious right now, perhaps it's you who has something to say about all this?" Ouma questioned with a smirk.

Harukawa went silent at that, closing her eyes and blocking out the world around her.

"Huh? No reply? If you keep being silent you'll only seem more suspicious you know." Ouma warned her.

She did not reply.

"Could it be I hit the nail on the head? Is Harukawa-chan hiding something-" He started.

"It was me."

Everyone froze at those words, turning to stare at Tojo in pure disbelief.

"...A confession?" Shinguji questioned in a mumbled.

"W-What are you saying Tojo-chan?" Shirogane asked nervously.

Yonaga let out a laugh. "Nyahaha, is this a joke?"

Tojo remained calm. "It is not a joke. I am the one who murdered Yumeno-chan."

"Wha- mom!? How could you!?" Ouma asked sadly.

She was unfazed. "...It was very simple...Yumeno-chan was in her lab, messing around with her equipment. I walked in and saw the opportunity. I shoved her into the box, impaled her with the blades and wrote a fake note to keep people out, I then went and cleaned up so nobody would find any blood."

"If you're really the culprit, then why reveal yourself?" Kiibo asked her.

"The way this was going, you would have discovered the truth. After all..." Tojo closed her eyes for a moment before opening them once again, determination shining through. "Harukawa already knew I was the culprit."

This caused everyone to start shouting.

"G-Gonta no can believe Harukawa-chan knew!"

"If she knew why'd she stay silent?" Hoshi hissed.

Shinguji chuckled. "My my...what a twist indeed."

"No way! If Harukawa-chan knew who the culprit was she would have said something." Momota exclaimed.

Finally, Harukawa herself spoke up. "...I wanted too, but Tojo-chan threatened me. She threatened to kill everyone in the orphanage after escaping. I wanted to ensure their safety." She explained calmly.

Ouma beamed brighter than the sun. "Welp! We know now! Tojo-chan murdered to escape the school, I guess it's voting time!"

Saihara's eyes narrowed. '...Tojo-chan...murdered Yumeno-chan? In order to escape? But she chose to admit it because she felt Harukawa-chan would reveal the truth?...No...something about this isn't right...'

"Tojo-chan. Could you explain in a little more detail how you killed Yumeno-chan?" Saihara asked her politely.

"Certainly. I cornered her in her lab this morning. I saw her while I was tidying up around the school and saw the chance. People count on me to serve them, and while I would love to serve all of you, I could serve many more outside of this school. I impaled Yumeno-chan with the swords, put up the fake note and left. Harukawa-chan caught me as I was leaving however and I threatened her to keep her quiet. That is how it went down." Tojo explained calmly.

Saihara frowned. 'Just as I thought, something is seriously wrong with that...'

"Nishishi~ well, looks like we're all done here! Time to vote!" Ouma spoke up happily.

"Not yet. Something isn't right." Saihara told him with a frown.

Ouma tilted his head. "Huh? But shouldn't you believe the culprit when they confess? Why would someone lie about being the culprit? Why would mom lie about that?" He stared Saihara down.

_'I see...you realized it too. Ouma-kun, you want me to bring this to light...you're trying to guide me in the right direction as subtly as you can...is this...your way of telling me to have confidence in my ability as a detective?'_ Saihara thought to himself.

He swallowed hard. No more hiding. He had to stick to what he believed and guide everyone to the truth.

"If Tojo-chan really was the culprit, then why would she bother with impaling Yumeno-chan with swords?" Everyone looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Kiibo asked with a head tilt.

Saihara stared at Tojo. "I mean, Yumeno-chan's death was a snapped neck, there was no reason to do anything else right? If anything, impaling Yumeno-chan would only bring on more evidence, it's actually what cleared Chabashira-chan's name in the end."

"That's true, because of the blood..." Chabashira commented with a frown.

"Be that as it may, some people are simply more sinister than they appear. Perhaps Tojo-chan stabbed Yumeno-chan for her own enjoyment?" Shinguji suggested.

Iruma snorted. "Getting off to a bloody corpse, it's always the quiet one's who have the weird kinks."

"Or maybe she was attempting to make it appear as if Yumeno-chan's trick went wrong?" Hoshi suggested.

"Orrrr, maybe she wanted to create more evidence." Ouma smirked.

Shirogane's eyebrows furrowed. "Why would she want to make more evidence?"

Tojo was beginning to sweat, biting down on her lip as her hands balled into fists.

"Perhaps Tojo-chan wanted to be caught? Maybe she wanted somebody to realize the truth she can't bring herself to say." Ouma explained with a malicious grin.

Harukawa glared darkly. "Shut up." She hissed at him.

"Nishishi~ Why don't you explain it to them Saihara-chan! Why would someone like Tojo-chan do all this?" Ouma asked with a smile, looking at Saihara with high expectations.

Saihara closed his eyes for a moment. _'Thinking over the case...there's simply no clear reason Tojo-chan would murder someone...and the fact that she made it easier to discover evidence is strange...there's only one reason I can think of that she would do something like that.'_

"Tojo-chan is the Ultimate Maid. She told us from the start that she's willing to serve all of us. What if...Tojo-chan discovered the true culprit, and the culprit commanded her to cover their tracks?" Saihara suggested.

"Ding ding ding! After all, what kind of Ultimate Maid denies a request? Tojo-chan covered the culprit's tracks, but left some evidence purposefully in hopes that we'd reach this conclusion, isn't that right mom?" Ouma smirked.

Tojo gritted her teeth, looking regretful.

"I-Is this true?" Shirogane asked nervously.

"...Tojo-chan?" Chabashira questioned hesitantly.

She didn't respond.

Momota frowned. "Then...where do we go from here?"

"That depends on Tojo-chan. She's the only one who can reveal the true culprit now, she's the only one who knows enough to do that." Saihara explained to them calmly, trying not to let his nervousness shine through.

He was betting everything on Tojo being willing to reveal something, anything.

All he could do was have faith in her.

"Well Tojo-chan? What's it gonna be? Are you gonna let all of us die for the sake of one person?" Ouma asked with a smirk, crossing his arms.

Tojo appeared hesitant for a few moments, but her face slowly morphed into a calm look. "...Harukawa-chan is the culprit."

"Wha-" Iruma's eyes widened.

Chabashira gasped. "No way..."

Harukawa scowled. "...Damn you, Tojo-chan."

"Nishishi~ Not even gonna fight it huh?" Ouma smirked.

"Why bother? It's as Saihara-kun said. All you could do from this point is rely on what Tojo-chan told you, you would've voted for me anyways." She snapped.

Shirogane stared at her tearfully. "Harukawa-chan...why...why would you murder Yumeno-chan?"

For a moment, Harukawa didn't say anything, she didn't even look regretful.

Instead, she stared them all down calmly. "What are you waiting for Monokuma? It's voting time."

"Understood! Everyone please vote for a person as the culprit!" Monokuma told them all cheerfully.

Saihara stared down at his voting options sadly. Hesitantly, he pressed down on the button and placed his vote for Harukawa.

When the voting was done, everyone had voted for her.

The trial was over, they got it right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, this trial kinda sucked, probably cause the investigation sucked, but at least I've learned. I find it really funny how Shinguji was the main suspect in the comments for no reason. 
> 
> Thought about putting the execution and explanation in the same chapter, but I'm short on time sooo...hope you guys enjoyed and weren't too disappointed with the trial *sweat drops*


	10. Mourning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the feedback guys :) believe me, making Harukawa the culprit wasn't easy, I love all of the DR characters, but for the sake of changing things up as much as possible, it had to be done.

"It looks like you guys got it right! The culprit who murdered Yumeno Himiko the Ultimate Magician was Harukawa Maki!" Monokuma declared enthusiastically.

Chabashira gritted her teeth as tears filled her eyes. "Harukawa-chan...why? Why would you kill Yumeno-chan?"

The Childcare Giver remained silent.

"You don't have to explain if you don't want too...but please, we want to be able to have closure." Saihara told her softly.

At this, Harukawa stared at each of her classmates for a moment, thinking over Saihara's words. 

Finally, she let out a sigh and closed her eyes. "I suppose...it doesn't make a difference does it? I'll still be executed. Fine, I'll tell you guys what really happened." Harukawa insisted.

Tojo bowed her head shamefully. "Forgive me Harukawa-chan...I could not allow the others to die...but I could not deny your request either..."

"It's fine. I knew the risks, this is on me. Yesterday...Yumeno-chan discovered what was inside my research lab." Harukawa started.

Ouma's eyes widened. "Ooooh she got to see what's inside!?"

"I suppose before anything I should confess this to you all. I...lied about my talent. I'm not a caregiver. I'm the Ultimate Assassin." Harukawa admitted, looking down at the floor.

Everyone was left in shock and disbelief at this confession, unsure of what to say.

Kiibo frowned. "I don't...understand..."

"I'm from an orphanage, I did help care for children...but my actual talent is killing people. I've killed many already, Yumeno was...no different honestly." She explained to them calmly.

"But why did you kill her? Was it so you could escape?" Momota asked with a head tilt.

Harukawa sighed heavily. "Of course not, well, not at first. You see..."

* * *

_Yumeno was walking down the hall when she noticed the door to Harukawa's lab open slightly. Her curiosity got the best of her and she decided to take a peak inside._

_But she paled when she saw hundreds of different weapons, and Harukawa in the middle of it all polishing a gun._

_"N-Nyeh!!!!" She let out a scream before she could stop herself, startling Harukawa badly. Harukawa moved on instinct and shot a bullet at Yumeno, only missing because of the door covering Yumeno._

_Frightened by this, Yumeno ran away without looking back._

* * *

"I hadn't mean to shoot at her, she startled me and I acted on instinct. But...the next morning..." Harukawa's eyes drifted down as she looked slightly regretful.

* * *

_Yumeno had shown up to Harukawa's lab once again, shaking like a leaf. "N-Nyeh...I...I watched your motive video...y-you're an assassin..."_

_"You weren't suppose to look at those." Harukawa told her shortly._

_"I know that...but I needed to know what you are...and...I...I want you to tell the others." Yumeno insisted nervously._

_Harukawa's eyes widened. "What?"_

_"I don't trust you a-and you're dangerous...the others need to know about you...s-so if you don't tell them yourself...then I'll tell everyone!" Yumeno declared, swallowing hard as her hands balled into fists._

_At this, Harukawa glared darkly. "Are you threatening me?"_

_"If you don't say anything this will only cause problems later on. If you're really so harmless, t-tell them the truth..." Yumeno insisted._

_But this only angered Harukawa. She didn't like people telling her what to do, she's spent her whole life that way, killing people to keep the orphanage going..._

_She wouldn't stand for it. She wouldn't let herself be controlled again._

* * *

"I hadn't meant to kill her...I...wanted to disable her," Harukawa admitted regretfully. "But my anger was too strong, and I injured her more than intended. I snapped her neck and she died the next minute. I didn't know what to do, but that's when I noticed Tojo-chan near by, holding a duster. She was staring at me with such shock and caution...I knew I had to do something."

* * *

_"I need you to cover my tracks." Harukawa explained quickly._

_Tojo swallowed hard. "Cover your tracks?..."_

_"Help me escape from this place and cover up my murder. You are the Ultimate Maid right? It's your sworn duty to never deny a request to the end...you can do this, can't you?" Harukawa questioned before glaring darkly._

_"Unless you're not the incredible maid you claim to be."_

_Tojo looked down shamefully._

* * *

"It was my duty as the Ultimate Maid to accept. I had to no matter the request. But I wouldn't have been able to live with myself had I allowed you all to die. So I left evidence, and placed all of my faith in the rest of you. I trusted that you would be able to beat my talent and save yourselves. I hope you can forgive me." Tojo bowed to her classmates, nothing but guilt and shame coating her tone.

Harukawa frowned. "Don't blame Tojo-chan, I manipulated her and allowed things to escalate this far because I was scared. I was scared of what people would think of me if they knew the truth, scared I would be targeted by everyone. I wonder...if I had just come forward and told you all the truth..." Harukawa smiled rather sadly. "Would things have been different?"

Saihara didn't want to think about it...it was too sad. 

In another time and place, maybe...maybe they could've been really good friends.

"I doubt things would've been much different. Killers like you belong in the dirt." Ouma sneered, looking at her with a look of disgust.

"Ouma-kun!" Saihara snapped.

But Harukawa was unbothered. "No, it's alright. I...can't bring myself to disagree with him anyways." She admitted.

"Harukawa-chan..." Chabashira spoke softly, tears built in her eyes as she looked at her sadly.

"Enough wasting time. Monokuma, let's get this over with." Harukawa turned to look at Monokuma.

He grinned. "Right! I have prepared the perfect punishment for Harukawa Maki, the Ultimate Assassin! IT'S...PUNISHMENT TIMEEEEE!"

"...I'd say I'll miss you all, but that would be a lie. I didn't even know any of you," Harukawa started. "So instead...I wish we could've met under different circumstances."

"Yes...perhaps things would've been better." Shinguji nodded, crossing his arms.

Hoshi pulled his hat down a little and looked away from her. 

"Nyahaha, I'll be praying that you're in a nice place." Yonaga told her with a smile, putting her hands together in a prayer.

Ouma scoffed. "Killers don't go to nice places. She's a criminal who deserves punishment." He snapped.

Harukawa stared at him for a moment, then to everyone's surprise, the lightest of smiles formed on her face. "You remind me of a kid I use to care for in the orphanage...he was a complete brat."

"Should I take that as a compliment?" Ouma asked with a smirk, resting his hands behind his head.

"When is being called a brat ever a compliment?" She asked him with mild amusement.

And those were the last words Harukawa spoke before it was time for her punishment. A chain wrapped around her neck and pulled her somewhere, the others could do nothing but watch.

**~HARUKAWA MAKI HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY. TIME FOR PUNISHMENT~**

Harukawa glances around to see herself placed inside an orphanage building. Alarms are going off and Monokuma's had broken in and were trying to attack the children who were sobbing and running away. Immediately, Harukawa rushes around and begins to rescue the kids, putting them in one room for safety.

She breaks apart the different Monokuma's and gathers up all of the kids, 20 in total. She sighs in relief when she realizes that's all of them. But then she takes a better look at their faces and lets out a gasp.

They all have robotic faces, and were beginning to let out a beep noise. Then, Monodam shoved Monosuke into the mix. A few seconds later, all of the robot children blew up.

When the smoke cleared, all that was left was blood and a few remains of clothing from Harukawa.

* * *

Saihara wanted to scream.

It was too much...too painful.

"HARUKAWA-CHAN!!!" Chabashira shrieked in horror, but surprisingly no tears were shed.

Tojo gritted her teeth. "That was...harsh."

"Nishishi~ she got what she deserved." Ouma smirked.

"How can you fuckin' say something like that?" Iruma hissed.

He looked at his hand with disinterest. "She's murdered hundreds, she's an assassin. This is just karma collecting its debt."

"That's fucked up..." Momota mumbled, looking down sadly.

Saihara felt tears forming in his eyes. "...Akamatsu-chan...Amami-kun...Yumeno-chan...Haurkawa-chan..." He choked out a sob, covering his mouth with his hand to tried and hold it back. The lump in his throat felt like a rock.

What right did he have to cry? He wasn't the one murdered or executed. He got to live with the rest.

But that didn't make it hurt any less.

Ouma smacked him on the forehead with his hand, making Saihara stare at him with wide tearful eyes.

He was frowning at Saihara, a look of disapproval on his face. "What kind of detective lies about how he's feeling? If you're sad then let it out! Don't bottle it up, that's sooo not healthy. So come on, cry your heart out! You'll feel better!" Ouma insisted with a smile forming on his lips.

And he did, Saihara broke down into hard sobs, and before he could stop himself he was wrapping his arms around Ouma tightly, desperate for any sort of comfort he could get, even if it was from Ouma.

Ouma tensed up in his hold, and didn't bother returning the hug. Instead, he sighed a little. "Jeez, so sad you're willing to hug a liar like me for comfort, don't be surprised when the others judge you Saihara-chan."

But nobody was judging. Nobody was even looking. Everyone was too busy breaking down in their own ways, thinking about those who they've lost already.

Iruma was punching the wall in frustration, Kiibo was attempting to calm her down. Chabashira had broken down and Tojo was hugging her. Momota and Gokuhara allowed themselves to cry freely, not caring how unmanly it may have made them look. Yonaga had her hands in a prayer and was mumbling about their fallen friends, most likely wishing them well. Hoshi reached up and patted Gokuhara on his hand comfortingly.

It wasn't fair. Why did they have to lose anyone? Why was any of this happening to them?

But something none of them noticed, was Shirogane, and the frown on her face as she stared at them all.

This...was not what was on script.

A smile morphed onto her lips.

But then again...this had the potential to turn out so much more interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think something I need to work on is having the monokubs actually talk more? XD cause they really haven't been. Also can I just say Oumasai is about the most frustrating couple to write in-character? It's so hard! I'm trying my absolute best to keep them both as in character as possible while very slowly forming their friendship/relationship to the best of my abilities.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :)


	11. Wait, Aren't We Friends?

The next morning felt awfully similar to the previous. Saihara was awoken to annoying knocking on his door. Had the morning announcement even started yet?

Reluctantly, Saihara forced himself to leave his comfy bed and stumble over to the door in a half awake state. He was still dressed in his clothes from yesterday, minus the shoes and jacket. He opened the door and was surprised to see Ouma standing there with a big grin on his face.

"Ah, good morning Ouma-kun." He greeted politely.

"Heyyy Saihara-chan! Ewww you have drool on your face!" Ouma wrinkled his nose in disgust.

Saihara felt his face for drool and didn't find anything, his face was dry. He gave Ouma a deadpanned stare.

But the little leader just grinned. "Nishishi~ soooo gullible." With that, Ouma let himself in, pushing past Saihara and walking into his room like he owned it.

Sighing, Saihara shut the door gently and turned to look at Ouma, who was digging around in his closet. "...Can I help you with something?" He asked awkwardly.

For a moment, Ouma didn't answer, but then he lifted something out of Saihara's closet proudly. "Aha!"

It was Saihara's hat, the hat he used to hide from the world.

"My hat? What about it?" He asked curiously. Honestly, part of him had already forgotten about the accessory.

Ouma tossed the hat onto his own head, it fit the supreme leader just right, its black color going nicely with the rest of Ouma's outfit. "Perfect fit! Every assistant needs a hat don't you think?"

"Since when is a hat a requirement?" Saihara asked with a slight smile, feeling rather amused.

"Since always Saihara-chan! You didn't know that? What kind of detective are you?" He pouted.

"Well regardless, um, if you want to keep the hat I don't mind, I don't use it anymore." Saihara told him with a shrug. He really didn't mind either way, though he was confused in Ouma's sudden interest in the object.

Ouma's face went blank at this, then he pouted. "Whaaaat? You were suppose to be all annoyed and try to take it back! Or get embarrassed cause of what people might think if they see me wearing it!"

Saihara raised an eyebrow, his smile never leaving his face. "Well, I'm not wearing the hat, and at the end of the day that's all it is...a hat. I don't think anyone's really going to care."

"Nishishishi~ well, since you're soooo insistent, I'll keep the hat. I gotta say, it fits me nicely. Now come on, part of the reason I came here was to walk you to the dining hall!" Ouma exclaimed happily.

But as he said those words, there was a knock on Saihara's door. When he opened it, Momota was standing outside with a smile on his face.

"Hey Saihara-kun, I came to get you, figured we could walk to the dining hall together." He offered kindly.

Ouma gasped loudly, making the ultimate astronaut look at him. He teared up. "B-B-But...I wanted to go with Saihara-chan...WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He burst into obnoxious tears.

Momota cringed at the loud sound and covered his ears. "Jeez man, chill. We can all just walk together!"

"Ewww, I don't wanna walk with Momota-chan, gross!" Ouma stuck his tongue out, tears gone in an instant. Without another word he ran out of Saihara's dorm without looking back.

Saihara sighed heavily. "Sorry about that."

"It's cool, still I don't know what his problem is. I tried to invite him along." Momota huffed, a hand on his hip.

Saihara smiled sheepishly as he slipped on his black jacket and shoes. "I think Ouma-kun just has trouble acting like friends around people. If you don't mind Momota-kun, I think I'm gonna check on him."

"No worries. Besides I want to check on Chabashira-chan...after what happened yesterday and all." Momota admitted with a frown, eyebrows furrowed in concern as he thought of the akido master.

With that, Momota left to go to Chabashira's dorm while Saihara headed out to search for Ouma.

* * *

It didn't take Saihara long to find Ouma at all, but that was because Ouma left a trail of pebbles leading right to him. He was sitting next to the manhole leading down to the tunnel they weren't able to clear before. He was poking the ground with his finger, as if trying to draw something.

"Everything okay, Ouma-kun?" He asked gently as he walked over, standing next to the smaller boy.

Ouma grinned up at him and stood up instantly, clapping his hands together in delight. "Yayyyy! Saihara-chan went looking for me instead of staying with stupid Momota-chan! I knew you liked me better!"

"It's not a contest. You can both be my friends you know." Saihara told him.

Ouma's eyes widened. "...We're...friends?"

"Well...aren't we?" Saihara asked, now feeling a shred of doubt. "I-I mean we've been working together and spending so much time together I just thought-" He rambled.

But Ouma cut him off, resting his hands behind his head as he grinned. "I'm just kidding Saihara-chan. Of course we're friends. You should feel honored you know, not everyone can be friends with a supreme leader." He winked.

"I'll keep that in mind. We should go to the dining hall now don't you think-" Saihara cut himself off, noticing the rock with graffiti on it.

Ouma followed his gaze and remained silent. 

The rock still just said horse a on it, nothing had changed.

"We should probably just ignore it, I doubt it means anything." Ouma insisted with a shrug before grabbing Saihara by his arm. "Let's go already."

Saihara's eyes narrowed at this. The part of him that made him the ultimate detective begged him to question it, to investigate it, to figure out exactly what it meant.

But feeling the gentle tugging of Ouma's hand on his sleeve reluctantly made Saihara concede. "You're right, let's get to the dining hall."


	12. It's Probably Just Maintenance...Yeah...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm so hyped! This story is close to 300 kudos! I'm honestly in shock. The highest amount of kudos I've ever had on a story is 500 (and the story has been deleted since then), so it's kind of my goal to surpass that, and now I feel like that could actually happen! As thanks for the kudos I tried to make this chapter a bit longer than the previous ones :) seriously, thank you guys so much.

When Ouma and Saihara arrived at the dining hall, they were met with a shocking sight.

Monokuma was there, along with the Monokubs, and they appeared to be arguing as the other ultimate's watched with interest.

"What do you mean you're the new headmasters!? I'm your father! You will do what I tell you!" Monokuma hissed angrily.

Monodom was unbothered. "WE-ARE-THE-NEW-HEADMASTERS-WE-ARE-DONE-BEING-USED-BY-YOU."

Monokuma looked nervous. "U-Used? I don't use you guys! Are you actually defying me!?"

"Sorry father, but we're done being your pawns. From now on, we'll run things." Monotaro told him happily.

This just made Monokuma growl. "You can't just take over! I won't allow it! I-"

Monodam, Monophanie and Monotaro suddenly called on their exisals, causing them to appear in the dining hall. They surrounded Monokuma, who began to sweat.

"STEP-ASIDE FATHER." Monodam commanded coldly.

Monokuma looked genuinely nervous, taking a step back from the exisals. "I-I can't believe this...this...this is..." Suddenly, Monokuma gained balled patches all over his body and seemed to shut-down.

"I think he's in shock?..." Shirogane guessed, eyebrows furrowing.

"Anyways, now that we're done with that! As the new headmasters, we have a gift for you guys!" Monophanie told them cheerfully.

The Monokubs presented three items to them, a golden hammer, a scroll and a strange key. It was their prize for staying alive.

Kiibo sighed a little. "I knew it would be more junk..."

"We already have a huge piece of junk, and its name is Kii-boy." Ouma commented with a huff.

Kiibo's eyes widened, he looked very hurt. "That's a little much don't you think?..."

"Huh? Is it? I'm sorry Kii-boy." Ouma told him happily, resting his hands behind his head.

When no joke followed, Kiibo's stared at him in disbelief. "Wait...really?"

"Don't make a big deal about it, it's important for supreme leaders to know how to make peace you know." Ouma told him with a shrug.

"...Thanks then, for the apology." Kiibo smiled slightly.

"Oh right, before we forget. There's another flashback light hidden somewhere as well. Use the items to explore the school." Monophanie told them.

Saihara frowned. _'Another flashback light?...Whether we want to or not, we'll need to find that...it's our only clue to the outside world.'_

With that, the Monokubs took their leave and Ouma looked ready to cry as he stared at Monokuma.

"Stupid Monokubs...Monokuma is way better." He pouted, lowering the hat on his head as if to take a moment pay respects to Monokuma.

Hoshi scoffed. "They're all annoying."

"All the robots should be destroyed! This place would be way better without them!" Ouma exclaimed angrily.

Kiibo scowled. "I will see you in court!"

"Huhhh? Why? I thought you'd be happy I was referring to you as a human for once. Sheesh, I just can't win." Ouma spoke with disinterest, looking at his hand.

Kiibo's eyes widened. "Wait...you weren't including me?..."

"Make up your mind, are you human or not!? Gosh." Ouma shook his head with disapproval.

Saihara sweat dropped a little, the smallest of smiles forming on his face. _'It may be in his own way...but I think Ouma-kun might actually be trying to be nice.'_

Momota smiled. "Well, Saihara-kun, you want to hold onto the items again?"

"Yeah! Saihara-chan and I will investigate together! Right Saihara-chan?" Ouma asked excitedly, eyes sparkling.

"...I dunno if I trust him with the items..." Momota admitted with a tired sigh.

Ouma looked ready to cry. "Y-You're so mean...WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Saihara-kun, don't let him hold onto the items." Hoshi deadpanned.

"I feel comfortable letting Saihara-kun hold onto the items. What do you think Chabashira-chan?" Tojo asked calmly.

Chabashira looked daze, depression written all over her face as she stared straight ahead. "...Sure...whatever..."

"Chabashira-chan..." Momota frowned, looking concerned.

_'She hasn't been herself ever since yesterday...I think the last trial was a bit much for her...'_ Saihara frowned.

Gokuhara smiled kindly at Saihara. "If you find dangerous place, call Gonta. Gonta will protect you."

"Idiot...don't be so quick to sacrifice yourself." Hoshi grumbled.

"Well, let's go Saihara-chan! We won't get very far wasting time talking to these guys. Heyyy let me hold an item! Come on please?" Ouma asked excitedly, looking up at Saihara expectantly.

"Don't do it Saihara-kun, that fucker can't be trusted." Iruma snapped, hands on her hips.

Yonaga smiled. "Atua says to hold onto the items yourself Saihara-kun."

"I-I just want to look at one of the items..." Ouma spoke tearfully, bottom lip wobbling as he looked down at the floor.

Saihara sighed heavily. Ouma could be annoying at times, but he wasn't so foolish as to lose important items. 

So...he handed Ouma the scroll, it seemed like the safest item to give him.

"Yayyy! Saihara-chan trusts me!" Ouma stuck his tongue out at the others before running off. "Let's go!"

"Be careful Saihara-kun." Tojo advised him.

He smiled. "I will, thank you."

"Chabashira-chan, why don't we eat something?" Momota offered with a smile.

He got no response, Chabashira continued to stare ahead, looking dazed.

Not wanting to waste any time, Saihara headed out of the dining hall to begin investigating the school.

* * *

The strange key ended up going to the giant pixel door, it appeared like something out of a video game. When Saihara used the key, the door exploded and revealed another hallway in the school, which contained stairs.

The fourth floor was creepy compared to the other parts of the school. It looked like something you might see in a haunted school. It was dim, and almost completely made of wood. There was no plants in sight unlike the other floors, there was hardly anything at all. There was a few empty rooms with some candles in them, but that's all.

"Whoaaaa, is this an ultimate lab?" Ouma asked in shock as they entered a new room. It was tall, multiple levels containing shelves and displays of strange items.

Shinguji sighed in content as he looked around. "I believe this is my lab."

Saihara took a glance at the giant dog statue in one of the displays. He wasn't sure why, but it sent chills up his spine.

"Is that a katana!? Cool!" Ouma ran over and grabbed a golden katana from a display case, much to Shinguji's horror.

"Ah- wait, you must be careful-" Shinguji started nervously.

"Pfft, I'm totally being careful. Would I lie to you?" Ouma unsheathed the katana. "This could be a pretty good murder weapon."

Shinguji glared darkly at him. "Do be careful with such a precious relic, will you? If you damage it...I will tear out your nerves."

Ouma's eyes widened at that, he looked at Shinguji sadly. "Okay, okay, you don't have to threaten me...Saihara-chan, he's being mean to me!"

_'As if you didn't deserve it?...'_ Saihara bit his tongue.

Ouma placed the katana back in its sheath and handed it back to Shinguji, who took it from him quickly. But he scowled at the residue it left behind. "Ew! The golden flakes made my hands all sticky!"

"Don't touch anything in here without permission, or I will tear out your nerves." Shinguji spoke coldly.

"The threats really aren't necessary..." Ouma mumbled sadly.

Feeling pity for the supreme leader, Saihara decided to draw Shinguji's attention to something else. "What's this book?" He asked, gesturing to the book in the display.

Shinguji gasped loudly, looking ready to faint on the spot. "Could it be? This book is a history of the fabled caged dog village! It was said to have been destroyed long ago. This book is a one of a kind relic...how incredible." He sighed in delight, almost practically moaning with pleasure as he stared at the item.

Ouma wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Maybe you and that book should go to the love hotel."

And Shinguji's glare was right back on him. "I will tear out your nerves."

"Okay, you, need to leave." Saihara said finally, grabbing Ouma by his arm and dragging him out of the lab, Shinguji's dark glare following their every move as they left.

* * *

"Shinguji-chan was totally over reacting." Ouma pouted as they walked down the hall.

"Just...keep your hands to yourself." Saihara sighed heavily.

The two reached another door, it looked colorful, almost as if covered in paint. If they had to guess, it was an ultimate lab.

But when Saihara tried to open the door, it was locked. "Huh..."

"The back door is locked too. I guess I'll just have to pick the lock." Ouma grinned, already taking out his locking picking tools.

But then, the door opened on its own to reveal a happy Yonaga.

"Hello!" She greeted.

"Hey, let's go inside already." Ouma insisted.

"Don't be so pushy." Saihara snapped at him.

But Yonaga waved him off. "Come in, come in!"

The boys entered the lab to see it filled with art supplies, it was clearly the ultimate lab of the ultimate artist.

"This school appears to have really been made for us." Ouma smirked.

"...But that just raises more questions than it answers." Saihara frowned.

He then looked at Yonaga. "Hey Yonaga-chan, can you not unlock the door from the outside?"

"Nope! The monokubs came by earlier to give me the key, but then Monodam ate it!" She explained happily. "But I don't mind. It doesn't matter to me if I can't lock and unlock it from the outside."

Ouma smiled. "Well, the flashback light isn't in here, so we should get going."

"Good point. Bye Yonaga-chan." Saihara told her politely before heading out with Ouma.

* * *

"Why do you think the mastermind is doing this?" Saihara asked curiously as he and Ouma walked out into the courtyard.

Ouma shrugged. "Cause it's fun? I happen to find this whole thing pretty exciting."

"...That's a lie, right?" Saihara asked hesitantly.

Ouma grinned at him. "Who knows~"

It wasn't a direct yes or no, but Saihara wanted to believe he was lying...

He was lying...right?

The two discovered a strange ninja statue in the courtyard.

"I bet this is where the scroll goes! Let me give it a go!" Ouma insisted, already rushing over and placing the scroll on the statue.

They watched with amazement as some of the forest was destroyed and a giant building came up from the ground, it appeared to be some kind of dojo.

"I'd bet anything this is Chabashira-chan's lab." Ouma grinned, walking along the path that had opened up.

Saihara's eyes widened. "Maybe this will help Chabashira-chan cheer up a little."

And just as Saihara said that, he noticed Tojo and Chabashira walking towards them.

Tojo smiled. "I see you have discovered Chabashira-chan's lab. Isn't that nice Chabashira-chan?"

Chabashira didn't respond, she still looked just as depressed as she stared at the dojo.

"Let's go inside! Come on!" Ouma told them before running in.

The others followed inside. When they got in the dojo, Saihara looked around at all of the wooden fighting dummies, and the giant platform for fighting.

"Kinda plain for an ultimate lab." Ouma commented with a pout, looking at his hand with disinterest.

"Ouma-kun, do not be rude." Tojo scolded.

"Sorry mom." He smiled.

Tojo rolled her eyes at that comment.

"Aren't you even a little excited Chabashira-chan?" Saihara asked.

Chabashira stared at the floor, before grumbling out a few words. "Stupid degenerates..."

"Nishishi~ isn't it funny how she still gets on men's cases when so far all of the murders have been caused by chicks? Maybe all of the girls here are PMSing and it's causing them to go crazy-" Ouma started.

Chabashira flipped him with a deadpanned stare. Her heart wasn't in it, but even as depressed as she was she couldn't help herself.

"Owwww..." Ouma groaned as he weakly stood up, rubbing his back. 

"Get out..." Chabashira mumbled.

"Huh?" Saihara looked at her with surprise.

Chabashira glared dangerously at them, getting in a fighting position. "GET OUT OF MY LAB! ALL OF YOU! GET OUT!" She shrieked at them, before spinning around and hitting one of the dummies so hard it went flying to the ceiling.

"Perhaps we should allow her some time to cool off on her own." Tojo advised sadly.

Saihara frowned, looking at Chabashira with concern. Perhaps...leaving her by herself for now was for the best.

* * *

When the three teens left the lab, Tojo departed to prepare lunch in the dining hall. 

"Where should we look next-" Saihara started, only to cut himself off when he noticed something near by.

Ouma tilted his head. "Huh? What's wrong-" Ouma felt himself going speechless as well when he noticed what Saihara was looking at.

Iruma and Kiibo were talking near by, Iruma looked like she was trembling. "I...I can't hold back any longer..." She told him.

"I-It's too soon for that...I'm not ready for that..." Kiibo admitted nervously, poking his fingers together shyly.

"I won't make things worse...and you'll probably feel much better..." Iruma blushed a little, sweat dribbling down her neck. "We can take this relationship to the next level...please..."

Ouma's jaw dropped. "I'm saying something." He tried to walk forward but Saihara grabbed him and covered his mouth with his hand, much to Ouma's annoyance.

"Don't you dare." Saihara hissed at him. Whatever his classmates were doing, he was not going to let the supreme leader embarrass them.

"But Iruma-chan...we shouldn't..." Kiibo's face went red.

"It'll be fine...just come with me, we'll do it together." Iruma insisted almost lustfully.

With that, Iruma dragged Kiibo to the Ultimate Inventor's lab.

"I feel like we just saw something we shouldn't have..." Saihara mumbled.

Ouma bit his hand.

"OW!" Saihara cried out in pain, removing his hand and wincing in pain.

Ouma scowled. "That's what you get! I don't want your yucky hands on my face!"

"Let's just keep exploring..." Saihara sighed.

At this, Ouma smirked. "Oh come on, you're not even a little curious? You are a teen aren't you? Besides, I still want the answer to my question~" He put a finger to his lips.

Saihara's face flushed red as he scowled. "Wha- we are not going to spy on them! And whatever Kiibo-kun has is none of your business."

"You're right..." Ouma sighed a little.

After a few moments of silence he smiled. "Yep I'm going." With that, he headed towards the inventors lab.

"Ouma-kun!" Saihara hissed, chasing after him. He had to at least keep him from doing something stupid.

When the two reached the door, they peaked their heads in and saw something...unbelievable.

Iruma was on top of Kiibo, on the floor, feeling him up with her hands as she talked lustfully.

Saihara tried very hard to ignore the part of himself that was actually finding this arousing and instead focused on the part of himself that found it horrifying.

He closed the door silently and turned to Ouma slowly.

"They gave us a love hotel, why do they insist on using the floor in her lab?" Ouma snapped in disgust.

"I don't think any of us are planning to use that place..." Saihara deadpanned.

Ouma tilted his head curiously. "Huh? Saihara-chan's not planning to use the love hotel? But isn't it your duty to investigate it?"

"I sincerely doubt there's anything important in a place that that." Saihara insisted. Though he wouldn't deny he was curious...

Shaking his head of the embarrassing thoughts, Saihara spoke. "Why don't we keep exploring? I think we missed something. We still have the hammer after all."

"Nishishishi~ Saihara-chan's horny! It's written all over your face." Ouma teased, hands behind his back.

Saihara's face flushed red as he scowled, hands balling into fists. "S-Shut up! I am not!"

"Sureeee~ and I'm not gay." Ouma told him sarcastically.

Saihara chose not to respond and the two headed back for the school.

Maybe if he focused really hard he could just wipe this whole conversation away from his memory.


	13. A Change In Behavior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know those games like Operation? Where you have to move do delicately to take the pieces out with the tweezers and it's basically impossible cause your hand decides it wants to shake uncontrollably? 
> 
> Writing Oumasai is like that. Writing Oumasai is like when you're trying to carefully pull stuff out with the tweezers in Operation and the slightest wrong move can ruin the whole thing. THESE TWO HAVE THE MOST DELICATE RELATIONSHIP WHEN YOU'RE TRYING TO KEEP THEM IN CHARACTER, IT'S IMPOSSIBLE-
> 
> But...as Momota-kun says...the impossible is possible, all you have to do is make it so.

Ouma and Saihara watched awkwardly as Monokuma stared them down. He kept backing up while staring intently, causing the two boys to follow him. He lead them all the way back to the latest floor and down the hall, where a strange pane of glass rested on the wall.

"Nishishi~ Allow me." Ouma smirked, stepping forward and taking the hammer from Saihara.

Saihara's eyes widened. "B-Be careful please..."

"My middle name is careful." He swung the hammer and smashed the pane apart, revealing another room. He grinned at the detective. "Ta-daaa!"

But Saihara didn't look nearly as joyful, and with narrowed eyes he stepped towards Ouma and grabbed his hand in a tight grip.

"Wha- does Saihara-chan wanna hold my hand?" Ouma asked with a smirk, but his eyes widened when he realized Saihara was looking at a cut on his hand, a piece of glance had sliced it.

Sighing heavily, Saihara felt around the cut. "I don't feel any glass...you'll probably be alright." He explained, pushing lightly to see if Ouma felt more pain.

Ouma stared at him silently for a moment, then at their hands, then back at Saihara. He grinned. "Supreme leaders don't get hurt that easily you know~ But I'm flattered Saihara-chan was worried about little old me~"

"Still, you should get a bandage for it." Saihara suggested.

But Ouma shrugged at this, and yanked his bandanna off of his neck. He wrapped it around his hand easily. "There."

"You don't mind if it gets blood on it?" Saihara questioned.

Ouma raised an eyebrow. "What on a bandanna? I don't care. It's just the symbol used in my organization to show who the members are, I have thousands of them."

"Huh, all of the members wear that?" He asked curiously.

"Yep! Every single one of us! Let me know if you ever want to join my organization, you could have one yourself!" He grinned.

Saihara smiled in amusement. "I think I'll pass..."

The two carefully went through the opening Ouma made with the hammer and walked down the hall, where they found a door labeled 'Computer room'.

When they entered, they saw a giant square computer, and a red and gold chest near by.

"I bet this is the flashback light~" Ouma grinned, rushing over and throwing the chest open. He snatched the flashback light.

The Monokubs appeared briefly and explained that the computer could create a new world, but they wouldn't say anything more on the matter.

"We should get back and show this to everyone, Saihara-chan you take the flashback light, I'll get the others." Ouma insisted, shoving the device into Saihara's arms.

Saihara's eyebrows rose. "Are you sure? We could go together-" He attempted to offer.

But Ouma waved him off. "Relax, I'll be fine. The only one I need to worry about is idiot Momota-chan...and maybe Chabashira-chan..." He winced a little. "One of these times she's gonna break my back..."

"Well...okay, I'll see you then, be careful." Saihara told him.

Ouma grinned. "Nishishi~ Showing concern over me? That's adorable Saihara-chan. I'll be fineee!" With that, Ouma ran out of the room, waving goodbye to Saihara as he did so.

His words made Saihara pause in thought. _'Huh...when did I start worrying about Ouma-kun so much?...'_ He frowned. _'Well, I guess there's nothing wrong with that. Ouma-kun has become a very important friend to me, and...I think I'm important to him? At least a little bit?'_ Not wanting to have anymore doubts, Saihara left the computer room.

* * *

Honestly, Saihara was surprised to see everyone gathered in the dining hall. He wasn't sure if anyone would believe Ouma when he said they found the next flashback light.

"Saihara-kun, is it true you've found the next flashback light?" Kiibo asked.

Ah. There's the doubt he was expecting.

"Yes, it's true." Saihara told them.

Hoshi's eyes widened. "Damn...I owe Iruma-chan money..." He sighed.

Iruma smirked. "Ha, told ya, when it comes to Suckhara the short stack doesn't lie as much."

At this, Saihara's eyes widened, his cheeks had the lightest tint of pink on them. "I-I dunno about that..." She made it sound like Ouma preferred him over the others or something.

"S-Short stack!?" Ouma gasped, looking incredibly offended.

Iruma proved her point by walking over and easily resting her arm on Ouma's head, much to his annoyance. She smirked down at him. "Look at you, you look like you belong in a daycare center."

"I've been to a lot of those! My parents ditched me at one, so I stayed there for quite a while!" Ouma grinned.

"Of course they ditched you, who wouldn't?" Iruma scoffed.

Ouma pouted. "Iruma-chan's so mean! I bet this is why you're a virgin! Men don't wanna sleep with a meanie like you!'

Iruma practically shrieked. "I AM NOT A VIRGIN YOU MOTHERFUCKER! I'LL PROVE IT! I'LL TAKE YOU HERE IN THE DINING HALL!" 

"Please don't..." Shirogane mumbled, looking disgusted.

"...Saihara-kun, perhaps we should use the flashback light?" Tojo suggested, trying to move on from the awkward moment.

"Ah wait...where's Momota-kun?" Saihara asked with a frown.

Ouma shrugged. "I couldn't find him, or Chabashira-chan. But forget them, let's use the flashback light."

But as he said those words, the two in question appeared in the dining hall.

"Sorry guys, I wanted to drag Chabashira-chan here." Momota explained with a smile.

Chabashira still appeared in a daze.

"Chabashira-chan?..." Saihara called to her hesitantly.

She didn't respond.

Tojo stepped forward, and placed a hand on Chabashira's cheek, making her look deep into her eyes. Everyone watched with surprise.

"I know this is hard for you...but it will get better Chabashira-chan. But you need to snap out of it. We can't escape unless everyone is okay...so please...just try." Tojo pleaded.

Something seemed to spark in Chabashira's eyes, she slowly moved away from Tojo's touch, a blush covered her face. "O-Okay okay...j-just don't touch me so suddenly..." She mumbled.

"Are you feeling better?" Momota asked with a grin.

She frowned a little, looking down. "...After I had some time in my lab...I do feel better...sorry, I know I've been kind of out of it."

"Don't worry about it Chabashira-chan! We understand." Yonaga told her happily.

Saihara sighed in relief. _'Now that everyone is on the same page, we should use this...'_

Without another word, Saihara flipped the switch and allowed the light to blind them all.

* * *

When the memories faded, Saihara gasped. "W-Why was I at my own funeral!?"

Shinguji swallowed hard. "It appears we all remembered the same thing..."

"Gonta no understand...Gonta and friends aren't...dead are we?" Gokuhara asked nervously.

Hoshi shook his head. "Don't be ridiculous. We're all alive. Something's not adding up."

Momota nodded with a smile. "Exactly. We probably just need to get more memories for it to all make sense!"

Taking a glance around the room, Saihara saw everyone seemed to calm down as they realized how silly the idea of them all being dead was. Except for Ouma, who appeared deep in thought about something. 

Everyone ate some food together before leaving to go to their rooms.

* * *

It wasn't until later that night, just after the announcement, that something happened.

Saihara heard a knock on his door.

When he opened the door, he was surprised to see Kiibo standing there. "Kiibo-kun?" He questioned.

"Good evening Saihara-kun, sorry for coming by so late. But I wanted to say thank you." Kiibo explained.

Saihara tilted his head. "Huh? For what?"

"For changing how Ouma-kun treats me. Ever since you told him he should be nicer to me...he has." Kiibo gave a shy smile.

Saihara's eyes widened. _'Huh...I guess now that I think about it, Ouma-kun really has toned down his remarks towards Kiibo-kun...but...was that really because of me?'_

"I don't think that was cause of me, Ouma-kun doesn't do things he doesn't want to do." Saihara explained.

But Kiibo smiled regardless. "Well either way, I think you've had a good impact on him, so thank you." Kiibo gave a quick bow before departing to his own room.

Saihara slowly shut his door, eyes wide in surprise.

_'I changed Ouma-kun?...'_ He smiled a little at the thought, a warmth forming in his chest. It was hard to believe, but if Saihara really did have such an impact on Ouma, he hopes that maybe he can help Ouma get along with the others too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trying desperately hard to make Saihara and Ouma's relationship develop as slowly as possible, please let me know if they still feel in character or if I need to slow things down a bit more XD


	14. Oh Great, Now There's A Cult

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh the feedback was so good on the last chapter! I'm so glad you guys are liking the story so far, but the more praise I get the more nervous I get XD thank you, seriously. Your comments make my day, I go back and re-read them all the time when I need to be inspired.
> 
> This chapter was suppose to go till the next body was found but...potatoes. Enjoy!

Saihara knew something bad was going to happen. Why else would the Monokubs announce for everyone to show up at the gym? 

It's not like they had a choice. Here in this school, defiance could mean their death. Saihara was fairly certain the Monokubs would have no problem taking one or two of them out to prove a point should any of them act stubborn.

So...reluctantly, Saihara got dressed for the day and headed out of his room, where he saw Chabashira leaving her room as well.

"Ah, good morning, Chabashira-chan." Saihara greeted politely.

Chabashira gave a weak smile. "Ah...hey Saihara-kun. Listen, could we um...talk for a sec?" She poked her fingers together, the lightest blush covering her face.

"Sure, what is it?" Saihara asked curiously.

Chabashira's blush darkened and she shut her eyes so she wouldn't have to face the detective. "I...I like someone!"

Saihara's eyes widened. "Wha- really?"

"Y-Yeah and...well..." Chabashira's blush faded as she looked down sadly. "Yumeno-chan was...I had these same feelings for her too...is it okay...to move on? W-Would Yumeno-chan be mad at me for liking someone else?" She asked nervously, tears bubbling in the corners of her eyes.

Saihara's eyes softened at that. He...understood how she felt, in a sense. Sometimes he felt guilty for becoming such good friends with everyone when Akamatsu had passed, he felt like he moved on too quickly. But he also knows that Akamatsu would never wish for him to suffer or mourn for too long.

"I don't think Yumeno-chan would want you to hold back for her sake. Yumeno-chan...wasn't that kind of person, right?" Saihara told her gently.

Chabashira smiled a little at this. "Y-Yeah...you're right...she was a bit quiet...but Yumeno-chan didn't hate us, and she wouldn't want any of us to feel pain over her, I'm sure of it! Thanks Saihara-kun...perhaps...there are a few rare men out there who aren't... _complete_ degenerates." She admitted reluctantly before heading out of the dorms, a soft smile on her face.

Saihara smiled. He couldn't help feeling a little proud of himself that he was able to help Chabashira.

* * *

When Saihara arrived at the gym, everyone else was already there.

Iruma let out an obnoxiously loud yawn. "I'm tired as fuck, I was up all night fixing that computer." She huffed.

"Ah, you started working on it? What do you think?" Saihara asked with a smile.

She smiled back, resting her hands on her hips. "Well I just started working on it..." A blush morphed across her face as she began to sweat. "But that thing...is pretty good. It's so intense it just won't let me sleep..."

Kiibo frowned at this, looking a little bothered.

"Kehehe...are you jealous?" Shinguji couldn't help asking.

"Of course not. I would never be jealous of a computer." Kiibo snapped lightly.

Shirogane frowned. "A robot jealous of a computer? Sounds possible to me."

"Heyyy! Shirogane-chan, don't be mean to Kii-boy! There's no need to point out his differences from us!" Ouma snapped with a pout, pointing at Shirogane judgingly.

"Wha- huh!?" Shirogane's eyes widened in disbelief.

Kiibo smiled shyly. "Ah...it's okay, but thank you Ouma-kun." 

Saihara felt another swell of pride in his chest. He didn't really have any proof, but if he really was the reason Ouma's been nicer to Kiibo...it felt good, to know he could change somebody even as chaotic as Ouma.

Soon enough the Monokubs arrived and revealed the next motive, which turned out to be...

Utter nonsense.

It was a Necronomicon, used to make contact with the dead.

"How is this even a motive?" Hoshi couldn't help asking, looking absolutely fed up.

"You can't bring back the dead, why don't we just shove the book into the storage room and pretend it doesn't exist?" Tojo suggested.

But Yonaga was quick to be against this. "Nyahaha, if nobody mines, I would like to try my hand at using this book. I would like to revive the dead!"

Ouma pinched the bridge of his nose. "Oh sweet lord she actually thinks you can revive the dead..."

"It's more like returning the dead to us. Don't you think it's possible in our strange situation that the deaths of our classmates were nothing more than a very accurate imitation?" Yonaga suggested with a smile.

"Wha- an imitation?" Saihara's eyes widened.

Ouma actually scowled at this. "Are you stupid? Those deaths were all real, you're talking nonsense."

"I agree." Hoshi said.

Gonta frowned. "Gonta no understand...but Gonta don't mind if Yonaga holds onto the book..."

"Yeah, it's not gonna hurt anything to let her mess with it." Kiibo commented.

Momota sighed. "Well...I...I guess it's fine to let her use it."

"If one of them is still alive, they would be in the school right? You think one of them could have write that message in courtyard?" Gokuhara asked curiously.

Saihara's eyes widened, he thought back to the message on the rock. 'horse a'.

"Why would any of them write that? It's probably graffiti that was mostly washed away at some point." Ouma snapped.

"Regardless, it could be a dangerous motive to ignore. What if we ignore it and our classmates turn out to truly be alive? But they're killed for real this time." Kiibo explained.

Yonaga snatched up the book happily. "Exactly! Say Gokuhara-kun, would you like to join the student council?"

"Yeah! You should join!" Shirogane beamed.

Ouma face palmed. "Please don't join the crazy cult..."

Saihara smirked a little. _'When it comes to anything Ouma-kun truly finds ridiculous he doesn't seem to bother filtering his opinions very much...'_

"What exactly is the student council?" Momota asked.

Yonaga grinned. "It's a group! Me, Hoshi-kun, Kiibo-kun, Shirogane-chan and Gokuhara-kun are in it! We're all working together to guarantee a killing game free Ultimate Academy!"

"Wait a minute..." Saihara shook his head a little in disbelief. "You're all in this council with...Yonaga-chan as the leader?"

"Yes. There can be no harmony if we're all saying different things."

Ouma's jaw dropped. "Oh shut up!"

Kiibo stared at him in disbelief. "What!?"

"Oh jeez they're all totally brainwashed, even Hoshi-chan..." Ouma looked at his hand with disinterest.

"Ouma-kun, you shouldn't insult somebodies religious beliefs like that." Tojo scolded him.

He scoffed. "That crazy lady wants us all to worship a God to keep us from murdering each other. This is a cult. She made a fucking cult."

"I can't believe I'm agreeing with the short stack but seriously, you guys are nuts." Iruma snapped.

Saihara frowned as he watched his classmates argue. Half of them were against the idea, the other half already following Yonaga's words. 

In the end, they couldn't stop the student council.

* * *

The next morning, Saihara knocked on Ouma's door gently. When the supreme leader opened, he beamed at Saihara.

"Ah! Saihara-chan, do what do I owe the pleasure?" He grinned.

"Since things have finally calmed down again I was wondering if you wanted to just...hang out or something?" Saihara asked hesitantly.

Ouma smirked. "Awww, Saihara-chan wants me to pay attention to him! Adorable."

"...That's not it." Saihara sighed a little.

"Okay, let's play a game! If you lose, you die." Ouma told him happily, making his eyes widen. "Let's play a shadow game! It's time to du-du-du-du-du-du-du-du-duel!"

Saihara has no idea where the deck of cards came from, but Ouma had them all ready to go. "Whoever has the largest number wins!" He drew a card and smirked. "A 7."

Hesitantly, Saihara took a card and looked at it, he smiled. "Mine's a seven too."

"What!? Incredible! You're an amazing duelist Saihara-chan." Ouma told him.

Saihara chuckled a little. "Is this really how you play?"

Ouma grinned, resting his hands behind his head. "You got me! These aren't the official rules, but it's faster this way. And since we tied, I won't kill you, yet."

"Oh thank you, you're so generous." Saihara told him sarcastically.

"I know~ I really am. This was fun, let's play more games soon okay?" Ouma told him cheerfully, tipping his hat ever so slightly as he winked.

Saihara couldn't deny, the hat was a really nice touch to Ouma's appearance.

* * *

Saihara didn't see Ouma again till the next morning, when they were both on their way to the dining hall.

"I hope mom makes more yummy food for breakfast. There's nothing better than mom's cooking." Ouma grinned, clapping his hands together excitedly.

Saihara smiled in amusement. "You know she's not your mom right?"

Ouma shrugged, not looking bothered. "She's close enough. She feeds me, does my laundry and has that look of disapproval whenever I open my mouth, isn't that basically a mom?"

"Still, I don't think Tojo-chan appreciates it." Saihara told him.

But Ouma waved him off. "So I'm disappointing her too, see? She's basically a mom."

When they arrived at the dining hall, they saw the student council arguing with the others about something.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys!?" Momota hissed.

"I had Atua's blessing." Yonaga told him.

Saihara's eyes widened. "W-What's going on?"

"They blocked the manhole that leads to the underground! And they want to make it so nobody can walk around at nighttime!" Momota exclaimed angrily.

Yonaga smiled. "Exactly. We're intend to keep everyone here safe and sound, that's all."

"You can't fucking control us! We're not apart of your damn cult." Iruma hissed.

"What is so bad about being here? We have shelter, food, clothes, warmth, friends, and Atua! It's not good to be greedy you know." Shirogane snapped.

Saihara scowled. "What about the people we want to return to!? We all had those motives showing someone dear to us, we've all got somebody waiting for us!"

"Nyahahaha, do you really think that's true?" Yonaga asked cheerfully.

At this, his eyes widened. "What?"

"I went ahead and skimmed the pads, to learn who's most likely to want to leave, and I'm happy to say I've already eliminated everyone's pads! Now nobody has any motives!" Yonaga told them.

Everyone lost it at this, screaming about how Yonaga had no right to do that, but she and the rest of the student council were unbothered.

Just then, the Monokubs appeared with another flashback light, intent on bringing the students together.

But to their shock, Yonaga grabbed the flashback light and tossed it to the floor, shattering it. "See!? No more motives!"

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?" Iruma shrieked.

"Cults like this sure are annoying..." Ouma grumbled.

"Listen, we have the necronomicon, so if the Kubs intend to use another time limit motive, we simply revive a student and use them as a sacrifice. The rest of us can live happily in this academy under Atua's guidance." Yonaga beamed.

Chabashira scowled, glaring darkly. "Do you really believe that?"

"Huh?" Yonaga tilted her head.

"I'm starting to think the reason you're so intent on keeping us all here is because you don't have anyone waiting for you." She sneered.

Yonaga paused for a moment, blinking a few moments. Then she giggled. "Silly, I have Atua, I don't need anyone else."

"...That is...quite sad." Tojo admitted, glancing at the floor.

Ouma smirked. "Look whatever her reasoning, what I want to know is who will be resurrected."

"Well, I've decided it would be best to revive Amami-kun! After all, we can't bring back murderers like Harukawa-chan and Akamatsu-chan, and Amami-kun's been dead longer than Yumeno-chan, so I think he should get to come back." Yonaga explained.

With that, Yonaga and the rest of the student council decided to leave, as did the others reluctantly. They had to resolve this peacefully...somehow.


	15. A Terrible Sight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I keep saying stuff like this like a broken record, but we're up to almost 320 kudos!!! Like...what!? Thank you guys so much! It seriously blows my mind every day when I check how many kudos I got over night, and the comments always make me smile. Thank you guys so much for the comments, kudos, bookmarks and most importantly, just reading the story in general.
> 
> Also uh...TW: Some violence I guess? Someone's eyes get hurt.

Things were growing tense between everyone in the ultimate academy. Saihara understood Yonaga's reasons for doing what she's doing, but still...

 _'This isn't the right way to handle any of this. Forcing everyone to stay here forever is only going to make us want to escape even more...'_ Saihara frowned, staring up at the ceiling as he laid on his bed.

Suddenly, there was a knock on his door, causing the detective to get up from his bed to answer. 

Surprisingly, or not really all that surprising, Ouma stood there with a big smile on his lips, Saihara's hat still on his head and tilted ever so slightly. "Saihara-chan! Wanna hang out?" He offered.

"Ah sure...are we playing more games today-" Saihara started.

But Ouma suddenly grabbed his wrist and was pulling him out of his room. "Let's have a tea party!!!"

"A...what?" Saihara stared in disbelief.

* * *

So it turns out by tea party...Ouma actually meant...tea party.

Saihara awkwardly sipped his tea as he stared at Ouma. They were sat in the dining hall.

"Nishishi, so trusting. I could've poisoned that you know~"

"You didn't. If you were trying to kill me you wouldn't tell me while I still have time to do something about it." Saihara deadpanned.

Ouma grinned. "You know me so well, we really are good friends huh?"

At this, a fond smile crossed Saihara's lips that made Ouma's eyes widen. "We are...and I'm glad." He admitted.

For a moment, Ouma didn't say anything, instead he stared at Saihara with an unreadable expression.

But then, he grinned. "So why don't you join my organization? The offer's still up!" 

"I'm going to have to decline, I don't think it would look good for a detective to work with an evil organization." Saihara teased.

Ouma smirked. "But it would be soooo interesting wouldn't it? What a plot twist! The good guy is actually part of an evil organization! I love twists like that in books."

"Huh, you know, I do as well. I actually found some novels like that in the library when we first got here." Saihara commented.

"Really? Have you read The Trickster Named Mariah?" Ouma asked curiously.

Saihara frowned. "No I haven't, is it good?"

"Oh yeah! And it has a huge twist at the end! It's a mystery novel with some romance mixed in." Ouma explained.

"I'll be sure to check it out later." Saihara told him sincerely.

Ouma grinned. "You're guaranteed to love it! It's all about this woman who works as a magician, she goes to work at her cousin's circus only to discover everyone, including her cousin, dead inside! And so it's up to her to solve the mystery of who killed them!"

"Kind of a strange setting..." Saihara said.

"Yep, but that's what makes it not boring." Ouma told him with a smirk.

Saihara couldn't help smiling at that. "I guess that's true."

When the two finished their tea, Saihara headed back to his room for the day, it was almost nighttime anyways.

* * *

It wasn't until almost midnight that Saihara was awoken by a knock on his door. And when he answered, he was surprised to see Hoshi standing there, hands shoved into his pockets.

"Hoshi-kun?" Saihara started.

"Sorry to come by so late, but I have a request." Hoshi explained.

Saihara tilted his head. "What is it?"

"Gokuhara-kun joined the student council easily, I knew he would, that's why I joined as well. But I don't believe what Yonaga-chan's doing is right. I want you to help me put a stop to Yonaga-chan's plans. I want this to end before someone can get hurt, and Gokuhara-kun's too trusting to just abandon her." He explained simply.

"I see...so you're not brainwashed at all. I admit, I don't agree with Yonaga-chan's plans." Saihara told him.

"I'm not asking you to take down the council, but I don't think we should let her perform the ritual. It's dangerous to do anything involving Monokuma's motives." Hoshi explained.

Saihara nodded. "I understand. I'm not sure what I can really do...but maybe Ouma-kun could help me, he's firmly against their council after all." 

"Sure. I don't mind his help, as long as he's actually helpful. I thought about going to him first, but I knew he wouldn't take me seriously. Maybe if you're the one to go to him he'll actually take this seriously and be helpful." Hoshi commented.

At this, the lightest of blushes dusted over Saihara's cheeks as he stared at the floor. "I...I don't control Ouma-kun or anything, all I can do is ask..."

"I know that, but it's better than nothing. We should get going, Yonaga-chan is preparing the ritual right now in her lab." Hoshi said simply.

Saihara nodded hesitantly. "Right. Let's stop by Ouma-kun's room."

The two headed out and went over to Ouma's door, Saihara gave a gentle knock and waited a few moments.

The door opened to reveal a tired and irritable looking Ouma. "...Do you know what time it is? Supreme leaders need their beauty sleep."

"We want to stop Yonaga-chan from doing the ritual, will you please help us?" Saihara asked kindly.

"Beg me." Ouma smirked, leaning against the doorframe.

Hoshi scowled. "Such a pain..."

"Ouma-kun..." Saihara started with a heavy sigh.

"Chill out, I'm just kidding. Of course I'll help, I've been waiting for a reason to go confront that religious freak." Ouma explained simply as he stepped out of his room.

Hoshi sighed. "Do you have to put it that way?"

"Yes." Ouma deadpanned.

* * *

"Let me knock, she's not gonna answer anyone who's not a part of the council." Hoshi sighed before giving a few knocks on the door. "It's Hoshi."

After a few moments the door flew open and Yonaga beamed. "Ah Hoshi-kun! Huh? Saihara-kun and Ouma-kun as well? Are you here to join the council?" She asked, allowing them into her lab.

But when they stepped inside, they weren't prepared for what they saw.

Made up of wax was statues of Amami, Akamatsu, Yumeno and Harukawa.

"Holy shit..." Ouma mumbled, looking very distrubed.

"Aren't they divine? We need to effigies for the ritual!" Yonaga explained, gesturing to the Necronomicon.

"Yonaga-chan, please reconsider the ritual. If Monokuma wants us to do it, it can't be good." Saihara started gently.

Yonaga smiled. "But the dead cannot be brought back to life, so they must be alive-"

"No. That's not possible. The bodies were not fakes, I'm positive, especially after seeing these wax effigies." Saihara told her.

"So then, if we do the ritual will we resurrect the dead?" She asked.

Ouma rolled his eyes. "Okay, that's it, I'm putting an end to the crazy." He walked over and grabbed the Necronomicon from the table. "I'm taking this."

"I'm afraid I cannot allow you to do such a thing." Yonaga told him cheerfully.

"What? Is your God gonna come down and kick my ass?" Ouma asked sarcastically.

Yonaga smiled darkly. "You are making Atua very upset, this will not be ignored."

Without warning, Yonaga grabbed a bucket of something and tossed it at Ouma, splattering him with a blank ink. Ouma cried out in pain as the ink got in his eyes and he dropped the book, clawing at his eyes desperately as they burned painfully.

"Ouma-kun!" Saihara gasped, rushing to his side and trying to check the damage, but Ouma wouldn't move his hands away.

"Yonaga-chan!" Hoshi hissed. "This is not acceptable behavior!"

"Nyahaha, it will be alright! The worst that would happen is he goes blind, but Ouma-kun can still live a happy life even so! There's no need to worry!" Yonaga told them happily.

Ouma let out a yelp as he rubbed at his eyes. "Shit shit shit!"

"We need to wash the ink out!" Saihara exclaimed with worry.

"Dammit...let's go." Hoshi told them reluctantly.

They failed to convince Yonaga, and now they didn't have time to try anymore.

Instead, Saihara went with Ouma to the boys' bathroom while Hoshi went to get Tojo.

"This might hurt..." Saihara mumbled as he turned on the water, Ouma had his head down in the sink.

He shrieked as the water hit his eyes, causing both ink and tears to wash out.

When Tojo arrived, she immediately got to work cleaning up the ink around Ouma's eyes with a cloth, and then helped to wash out the rest from his eyes.

Once his eyes were cleaned, Tojo looked at Ouma for a long moment. "I don't think there's any permanent damage...but..." She trailed off.

Ouma took a glance in the mirror and gasped. The white of his eyes had black stains, causing them to look diseased or something.

"Does it hurt?" Saihara asked nervously.

"Uh yeah, of course it hurts, she inked my eyeballs." Ouma snapped.

"I believe the ink will fade with time." Tojo told him gently.

Hoshi sighed. "Thanks for the help Tojo-chan, sorry to wake you this late."

"It is alright. I'm here to assist." Tojo bowed to them before leaving the bathroom.

"Let's get back to bed I guess...will you be alright Ouma-kun?" Saihara asked with worry.

But Ouma waved him off. "I can still see, worry more about Yonaga-chan and that damn ritual. We'll try to figure something out in the morning." He explained rather shortly as he left the bathroom.

"Sorry about all this, I didn't expect Yonaga-chan to go that far." Hoshi explained sincerely.

Saihara frowned. "It's not your fault, I don't think any of us expected that. But for now, all we can do is go to sleep."

"Right, goodnight Saihara-kun." With that, Hoshi left the bathroom.

* * *

The next morning, when someone knocked on Saihara's door, he was surprised to see it was Momota and Hoshi.

"Hey, Hoshi-kun told me about Yonaga-chan. Is Ouma-kun alright?" Momota asked, looking a little ill.

"Ah, I think so. I still haven't checked on him today though, since the morning announcement just played." Saihara explained.

Momota nodded. "We should check on him and then try to stop this damn ritual, I am not letting g-ghosts appear..." Momota trembled at the word.

And so, they left and knocked on Ouma's door. "Ouma-kun?" Saihara called.

When Ouma answered, he looked exhausted, and his eyes were twitching ever so slightly, still containing black stains. "Did you know it's impossible to sleep with a stinging in your eyes all night?"

"Sorry Ouma-kun...we just wanted to check on you, we're gonna go see Yonaga-chan." Saihara explained.

"I'll come with, I can't rest like this anyways." Ouma told them, stepping out of his room and shutting the door.

The boys headed for Yonaga's lab.

* * *

"Yonaga-chan, open up!" Momota pounded on the door.

It was locked, which meant someone was inside. But they weren't getting a response.

"This is ridiculous, move you moron." Ouma shoved Momota to the side and took out his lock picking tools. He picked the lock with ease.

"Jeez, someone's moody when they're in pain." Momota scowled.

Ouma ignored him and opened the door, allowing them all to enter.

But what they saw...was a terrible, terrible sight.

Laying on the floor was Yonaga in a puddle of blood. The effigies were all hung up around the room from ropes, and Akamatsu's effigy had the golden katana stuck in it. Near by laid the Necoronomicon.

Yes...it was a terrible sight indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It'll probably be a bit before the next update, since I want to make sure the investigation and trial are actually...you know, written well this time.


	16. A Seance, and Another Falls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually almost made myself choked up at this XD what the heck? I wasn't planning to upload this but I honestly love how it turned out sooo here you go guys! (also we're at like 320 kudos or something what the heck-)

Saihara felt ill as he stared at Yonaga's corpse. The others had gathered thanks to the announcement.

He briefly noticed Ouma at his side, and spoke out quietly. "We didn't get along well...but I hate that Yonaga-chan's gone..." He mumbled, his voice cracking ever so slightly as he forced himself to swallow the lump in his throat, a burning sensation in the back of his eyes.

Ouma for once, had nothing to stay, and instead just stood by Saihara's side. He didn't try to hold Saihara's hand like Akamatsu would've, or put a hand on his shoulder like Momota probably would've. 

He just...stood there, quietly, he didn't try to tell Saihara to cheer up or to push forward and investigate, and Saihara thinks it was the most comforting thing somebody could do for him at that moment.

"Is it...possible...none of us killed Yonaga-chan, and instead it was-" Shirogane started, looking pale.

The Monokubs appeared in that moment, and Monophanie threw up everywhere, decorating the floor in a green puke.

"IT-IS-OKAY. THIS-MURDER-WILL-BRING-EVERYONE-CLOSER-TOGETHER. HERE-ARE-THE-MONOKUMA-FILES." Monodam handed out the dreadful file to everyone, not caring if they were still in shock. He was eager to get things rolling.

Once the files were given to everyone, the Monokubs took their leave.

"There's no use complaining or getting worked up. We should begin investigating." Shinguji told them calmly.

He didn't want too, but Saihara knew he had no choice.

And he sensed Ouma felt the same way, cause he poked Saihara's cheek with his finger, making the detective look at him.

Ouma had a strict face on, almost in an annoyed pout. "No more mourning, do that after the trial. We've got work to do."

Reluctantly, Saihara took a glance at the file, Ouma read his own as well.

**Victim: Yonaga Angie.**

**Height: 157 cm.**

**Weight: 41 kg.**

**Chest: 72 cm.**

**Blood Type: A**

**Cause of Death: The victim's body was discovered in the Ultimate Artist's Research Lab. The time of death is approximately 2:00 a.m. The victim was killed by a fatal stab wound to the back of the neck. Additionally she has a laceration on her forehead.**

"Middle of the night huh? Which means nobody has alibis." Ouma huffed.

"You know, this wouldn't have happened if you all just joined the student council." Shirogane snapped lightly.

Hoshi scowled angrily. "Don't give me that shit. Your precious council leader tried to make one of us go blind." He gestured to Ouma, causing everyone's attention to fall on his eyes and how they were weirdly stained with black.

Ouma pouted. "Gee thanks for pointing out my flaws Hoshi-chan. But it's true, Yonaga-chan was kinda messed up for inking me." 

"Wait...Yonaga-chan did that?" Kiibo asked with wide eyes.

"Whatever the reason, that's fucked up." Momota mumbled, still looking shaken.

Shirogane bit her lip. "W-Well...Yonaga-chan must have had a good reason!"

"Enough. We need to begin the investigation. Arguing about this won't get us anywhere." Tojo intervened strictly.

"With that in mind, might I offer a suggestion?" Shinguji started, making everyone look at him. "There's a seance we can perform to get into contact with Yonaga-chan. It's the Caged Child seance. We can use it to speak with Yonaga-chan and learn who her killer is."

Ouma snorted. "Seriously? You're joking right?"

"I'm not. I've participated in seances many times, I know for a fact that they're real. On top of that, we have the original book right here to tell us how to perform the seance. It would be foolish to not use this chance." Shinguji explained.

"Okay then! I'll help! I was getting bored with the investigating anyways." Ouma grinned excitedly.

"What? Really?" Saihara asked in disbelief.

Chabashira spoke up weakly. "I...I wanna help too... up till now I've just felt so...useless, please allow me to help out!"

"I shall offer my assistance as well." Tojo volunteered. 

"That is lovely, however we are still one person short. We have myself, Chabashira-chan, Tojo-chan and Ouma-kun. We need one more." Shinguji said.

Kiibo raised his hand. "Then I will help out as well."

"Good, so where shall we perform the seance?" Shinguji asked.

Chabashira hummed a little in thought. "Ah... how about we use one of the empty rooms?"

"Which one?" Shinguji asked.

"Does it matter? Ah...the middle one, since you know, it's in the middle!" Chabashira smiled.

"Very well then, the rest of you should continue investigating. Best of luck." Shinguji told the others before leaving the room, the others followed after him.

But before Ouma could leave, Saihara grabbed his arm. "Ouma-kun, are you sure about this?" Saihara asked nervously.

Ouma grinned at him. "Don't worry about it Saihara-chan, it's better this way. I'll check out the seance while you investigate, then we can share our findings. It's not like I'm gonna die during the seance or anything." He teased.

"...Please don't joke about things like that..." Saihara told him with a sigh, before reluctantly letting go of his wrist.

He watched as Ouma left the room, an uneasy feeling in his chest.

"We should get to investigating. I'm gonna help Gokuhara make sense of the file." Hoshi explained, making his way over to the boy who was staring at his file with confusion.

Iruma smirked. "Those two sure have grown close."

"Yeah they have...I think Gokuhara-kun helps keep Hoshi-kun feeling positive." Saihara commented.

"Anyways shouldn't you hurry up and check out Yonaga-chan's body? Make sure to get a good feel, not like she can do anything about it." Iruma snickered.

Saihara scowled. "Jokes like that aren't funny."

Iruma whimpered at this. "S-Sorry..."

With that out of the way, Saihara took a look all around the room. That backdoor's lock had golden dust on it and was currently locked, as was the front door when they first arrived. So how did the culprit get out of the room? 

The effigies were hanging from the ceiling, a katana impaled into Akamatsu's chest. Near by Yonaga's body was the Necronomicon. And when Saihara pulled the katana out of Akamatsu's effigy to inspect he, he found the tip was covered with blood.

Once Saihara finished investigating the area around, he reluctantly got on his knees and looked over Yonaga's body. He checked her clothes for anything suspicious and did his best to not look directly at her breasts while he checked for anything in her top. But he didn't find anything of importance, no notes, no strange supplies, she didn't seem to have anything important on her. But when Saihara checked under the body, he discovered a piece of duct tape with blood and some of her hair on it. He also took notice of the big pile of blood that had poured from Yonaga's neck. It was dry now. Hesitantly, Saihara also checked Yonaga's mouth, her eyes, in her yellow coat, her skirt and her shoes, for anything that could be of use. He didn't like it, he didn't want to invade Yonaga's body like this, but it was his job as the ultimate detective. He's been trying not to get as personal with the bodies...but one of these times, they could be their downfall.

He couldn't do things half-assed anymore because it made him uncomfortable.

After investigating Yonaga's corpse, Saihara made a mental note of everything he had discovered so far, so that he could update Ouma later.

"Sheesh, you know, I was kidding about feeling up her body." Iruma scowled.

"I'm a detective, it's my job to check the entire corpse." Saihara sighed.

Iruma snorted. "Excuses. But then again, you seem like the type to eat from the other side of the buffet, ain't that right Detective Homo?"

Saihara sputtered out something like a rebuttal, red face from embarrassment, but Iruma ignored him and continued talking. "Still...it's...good you were able to move on from Akamatsu-chan. We all thought you were never gonna get over that." She commented.

"...I'm gonna go investigate the Ultimate Anthropologists Lab." Saihara told her rather shortly, not bothering to give her a reply about what she said.

He left the lab without looking back.

* * *

The sheath of the katana was still in the display case. And strangely enough, the dog statue and iron cage were missing from the room.

"What are you doing in here?" Saihara turned to see Ouma standing at the door way with a smile.

"The katana had blood on it, I thought I should investigate." He explained.

Ouma stepped closer to him with a hum. "Good call. I just came to get something for the seance." Walking past Saihara, Ouma picked up the old book that held the instructions to perform the Caged Child seance.

"Ah actually...Ouma-kun, would it be possible for me to join you guys in the seance? I finished investigating Yonaga-chan's lab." Saihara explained.

"Huh? Sure! Come on, I'm sure Shinguji-chan will be fine with it." Ouma grinned, carrying the book with him as they headed out of the room.

* * *

When they arrived, a whole magic circle had been drawn on the floor.

"I see...you wish to participate Saihara-kun? I wouldn't have a problem with it, however that would mean someone else must leave." Shinguji explained.

Ouma grinned. "Kii-boy can leave right?"

"Wha- why me?" Kiibo asked with annoyance.

"Come onnnn, you only joined this cause they were short a person. Pleaseeee?" Ouma whined.

Kiibo sighed a little. "Fine...only cause you were actually polite and said please." With that, Kiibo reluctantly left.

"Alright, a few rules. Do not step on the circle, it's made out of purifying salt and can be easily ruined. If you step on it, the seance would not only fail but also unleash a curse. It's going to be completely dark in here so watch your step. The next thing, you must memorize this song, all of you." Shinguji flipped the book open and showed them the lyrics.

Ouma grinned. "This looks easy, let's practice! Ooooh, but let's practice in another language to make it more interesting!"

"What!?" Saihara gasped.

"Enough games, let's hurry up and memorize this song." Tojo sighed.

* * *

When everyone finished learning the song, it was time to pick a spiritual medium. "A girl would work best." Shinguji commented.

"Ah...I guess I'll do it." Chabashira volunteered.

"Are you sure?" Saihara frowned.

She smiled sadly. "I was never that fond of Yonaga-chan, I didn't believe in her methods and...I don't really have anything I need to say to her so..."

"No, I must insist that I do it." Tojo told them suddenly.

Chabashira frowned. "Huh? Tojo-chan?"

"If you are able to speak with Yonaga-chan, you can ask her if Yumeno-chan is alright." Tojo explained.

Chabashira gasped a little.

"I...know you're still thinking about her." Tojo admitted, looking a little disappointed.

"...Tojo-chan..." Chabashira looked down shamefully.

"Well then, it's decided. Tojo-chan will be the medium. Please get in a curled up position on the floor and rest your head on this stone marker. Do not make a sound until the seance is over no matter what and do not lift your head." Shinguji told her.

Tojo nodded calmly. "Very well. Please give Yonaga-chan my regards."

"Are you sure about this?" Chabashira asked nervously.

Tojo smiled kindly. "Chabashira-chan. It is alright that you have no moved on yet. You're allowed to feeling things deeply for more than one person...I'm honored to be one of those people."

A blush covered Chabashira's cheeks as she smiled a little, looking down at the floor. "Tojo-chan..."

Saihara's eyes widened, he smiled softly. _'I'm happy for them...even in a situation this upsetting...they were still able to find happiness with each other...and maybe now...Chabashira-chan won't have to feel guilty for thinking about Yumeno-chan...or for not thinking about her.'_

When Tojo got in position, Shinguji gave more orders. "Saihara-kun, Ouma-kun, please place that iron cage over Tojo-chan."

"No problem, I'm suuuuper strong." Ouma grinned.

But as they lifted it over, Ouma was looking exhausted. "I...shouldn't have lied..." He groaned.

Saihara chuckled a little. "It's made of iron, no wonder it's heavy."

When they got the cage placed down, Shinguji then placed a white cloth over it. "Are you doing alright Tojo-chan?"

"Yes. I am fine." Tojo told them simply.

The four then worked together to place the dog statue on top of the cage, Ouma looked ready to collapse. "This...is way too much work for my body..."

"Jeez, you need to exercise more." Chabashira scolded.

"This is the point of no return, Tojo-chan, you must not speak from here until the seance is over." Shinguji told her.

"I understand. I will remain silent." Tojo told them calmly.

Shinguji nodded. "The next time we hear her speak, it will be Yonaga-chan we're talking too. Now, please go to a corner each of you."

The four did as told and went to different corners of the room. Saihara glanced over to his right, Ouma smiled at him, so he returned the gesture with a smile of his own.

"Ouma-kun, Saihara-kun, please blow out the candles so we can begin." Shinguji directed.

The two carefully made their ways to the candles and blew them out, then used the wall to find their way back to the corners.

Once the lights were out, everyone began to sing.

"She asks...she asks...she sings..."

"A little dog...a little girl...underneath the mountains..."

"Please let me out of the cage...she asks...she asks...she sings..."

"How many escape the cage? Both or one?"

They all froze for a moment when they heard a very loud crash, but reluctantly kept singing.

"Does the puppy escape? Or does the girl?"

"She asks...she asks...she sings..."

When the song was finished, they waited for Shinguji to call out.

"Is the caged child...Yonaga Angie?"

...

...

There was no response.

"Is the caged child...Yonaga Angie?" Shinguji repeated.

"What's going on? Why won't she answer?" Chabashira asked with concern.

Shinguji let out a sigh. "You weren't suppose to talk Chabashira-chan. But something is strange. Go ahead and turn the lights back on Ouma-kun, Saihara-kun."

Using the matches Shinguji had given them, the boys made their way over to the candles and lit them to get a better look at what had happened.

"So it failed?" Ouma questioned.

"We should proceed with caution. Let's remove the objects the same way they were placed, we don't want the spirit to stay in the medium's body." Shinguji told them.

Ouma frowned. "I don't see a spirit but okayyy..." 

They worked together to remove the dog statue, Shinguji then took the cloth and to their shock, Tojo was in the same position, but there was blood visible in the cage.

"AHHH!" Chabashira shrieked in horror, running over and not caring if the circle was ruined, despite Shinguji's protests.

With one swift kick, Chabashira tossed the iron cage to the side, causing it to smack into the wall and crack it. 

Her eyes widened as she stared at the girl in front of her. Tojo had fallen to her side when the cage was moved, showing she had bled out on top of a wooden board that had been moved slightly, out of place from the rest.

Tojo Kirumi, the Ultimate Maid, was dead.


	17. Perhaps One Person Can't Change Another After All

Tears rolled down Chabashira's cheeks as she stared at the body in front of her.

"...Tojo-chan...why?..." She mumbled out in a whisper.

Nobody knew how to comfort her. How do you comfort someone after something like this?

Saihara's eyes widened, he turned to look at Ouma quickly. "Oh, Ouma-kun-" He started. 

How could he have forgotten? Ouma thought of Tojo as a mom...

But to his shock, Ouma remained unbothered. He was staring at Tojo's corpse like she was a stranger who meant nothing to him.

"Where are the Monokubs? They have some explaining to do." Ouma pouted.

And at that, the Monokubs appeared. Shinguji asked them what would happen if there was two blackened, but they didn't know how to answer.

Thankfully, Monokuma reappeared good as new just in time to help out. He explained that only the first blackened mattered and that Tojo's death was a waste. He then said he updated the Monokuma file before leaving with his kids.

"A waste huh?..." Ouma chuckled a little. "Stupid mom...died for nothing."

"Ouma-kun..." Saihara looked at him with concern.

But the supreme leader waved him off. "It's fine Saihara-chan, we're in a killing game, I knew there was a chance she'd bite the dust sooner or later." He explained with a small smile.

Saihara wasn't sure he believed Ouma, but the fact is, in their situation they couldn't afford to waste time mourning. Ouma was right, they could mourn when the trial was over.

So...he looked at the Monokuma File once again.

**Victim: Tojo Kirumi.**

**Height: 176 cm.**

**Weight: 52 kg.**

**Chest: 84 cm.**

**Blood Type: B**

**Cause of Death: The victim's body was discovered in a vacant room on the fourth floor. Estimated time of death is 11:00 a.m. The victim was stabbed in the back of the neck, resulting in death. No other injuries were detected.**

"If we're going to investigate in here, allow me to show off a new function Iruma-chan added to me." Kiibo told them all, then suddenly his eyes lit up, bringing light to the whole room.

Ouma looked at Iruma with disinterest. "Couldn't have made him into a Transformer or something?"

Iruma scowled. "What kind of fucking tools do you think the Monokubs gave me in my lab? If I could make him into a Transformer don't you think I would've by now!?"

"Let's just start investigating." Saihara sighed.

"You guys do that...I'm not feeling too great, so I'll leave this to you guys..." Momota told them all in a mumble before leaving the room, looking a little wobbly.

Hesitantly, Saihara walked over to where Chabashira was sitting, staring at Tojo's corpse in a daze. "Chabashira-chan...I need to investigate the body now..." He told her gently.

Chabashira stood up at those words, and silently walked over to the iron caged that had been used during the ceremony. 

They all watched in pure shock as she completely bent the cage with one punch of her fist.

"Chabashira-chan! That is a valuable piece-" Shinguji started angrily.

But Chabashira glared at him darkly, tears running down her cheeks. "This is all your fault...you damn...degenerate..." She shut her eyes tightly. "You did it...you made Tojo-chan die!"

"Calm down Chabashira-chan...why don't we leave for now and let the others investigate..." Shirogane offered gently, placing a caring hand on her shoulder.

But Chabashira smacked her hand away and stormed off towards the exit tearfully. "Leave me alone..." She left without another word.

Saihara felt guilty, he did. But he couldn't just...not investigate. _'Forgive me for the intrusion Tojo-chan.'_ He thought to himself before crouching down and looking over Tojo's body.

He looked at the wound on her neck before checking inside her clothes for anything suspicious or any injuries that the file didn't list. He checked her mouth for anything like poison or just cuts or anything weird and then looked at the area around her corpse,.

She had bled out quite a bit, and the marker stone was still sitting there. The magic circle had been ruined by them all running on it and the floorboard underneath Tojo had been moved. Saihara also made a mental note of the blood on the cage that had been over Tojo's body and the blood that was on the white sheet.

"I think I'm gonna have to go under the floor." Saihara explained.

"Alright, good luck." Ouma told him. "I'm gonna go check out a few things myself, there's something I'm suspicious of." Ouma commented before leaving the room.

Saihara went through the hole in one of the corners of the room and got down under the floor, using a candle to see. He discovered some dried blood, fresh blood, the wood under the floorboard had been cut and finally a bloody sickle, most likely from Harukawa's lab if Saihara had to take a guess.

"Did you find anything?" Hoshi asked calmly when he came out from under the floor.

"Yeah, but I'm worried it's not enough. I should investigate Yonaga-chan's death more I think." Saihara explained.

Hoshi nodded. "Gokuhara-kun's a mess right now, not much I can do for him. Want me to help you investigate?"

"Sure, let's head back to the lab." Saihara told him with a smile.

The two left the vacant room.

But when they came into the hallway...

Ouma was collapsed on the floor, bleeding out from his head.

But just when Saihara felt his world stop, Ouma shot up and exclaimed. "IT'S A LIE!"

"Nishishi~ Did I surprise you guys? Are you gonna scream or cry in terror?" He asked as he stood up on wobbly legs.

But Saihara wasn't amused, he scowled at Ouma. "What are you doing!?"

Ouma stumbled a little, he looked very out of it. "Um...sorry, I'm kinda dizzy from the blood loss...ah...I was checking the other vacant rooms when suddenly...I stepped through the floor board. Man, and I was also wanting to look at the seance instructions again, though it seems Shinguji-chan did it perfectly." He chuckled a little, the Caged Child book in his hands.

Hoshi frowned. "He doesn't look too good, we should stop the bleeding."

"Ah, right...can you find some bandages while I take him to the bathroom to wash the wound?" Saihara asked.

"Sure thing." Hoshi nodded and quickly left to find supplies.

Ouma tried to wave Saihara off, despite his stumbles. "Ah I'm fine...I'm fine...it's just a lie, I'm not hurt Saihara-chan..." Saihara ignored him and grabbed his arm tightly, pulling him along.

* * *

When they got to the bathroom, Saihara took the cloth Hoshi had brought him and got it wet before wiping Ouma's face, clearing the blood and seeing the original wound clearly. 

"Nishishi~ I bet I startled Saihara-chan pretty good...were you surprised?" Ouma asked with a grin, eyes drifting to random parts of the room.

Saihara placed the bandage on his forehead. "Hoshi-kun, you can go keep investigating, I'll handle this."

"Got it, let me know if you need something." Hoshi told him simply before making his leave.

"I bet Saihara-chan just wanted to be alone with me~ That's cute-" Ouma started.

Saihara glared at him, making Ouma shut his mouth and stare at the detective. "How could you pull something like that? What is wrong with you!?"

Ouma didn't reply.

"I thought you were becoming a nicer person...was I...really so stupid I actually believed I had a positive impact on you?" Saihara questioned sadly, nothing but disappointment on his face.

Ouma stared at him with a blank expression. "Saihara-chan..."

"Don't ever pull something like that again, cause it's _not_ funny." Saihara sneered, then he stormed out of the bathroom without a word.

Now was not the time for Ouma's antics. How could he even do something like that?

Saihara paused his walking and covered his mouth with his hand as sobs threatened to escape his lips.

It was only just hitting him then that for a second...he thought Ouma had really died.

And it was only just hitting him now how much that very thought hurt.

The announcement was played, Monokuma called them all to the trial room.

It was time to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to rewrite the scene at the end with Ouma and Saihara like five times- I'm still not entirely happy with it but I don't really know how else to write it where I feel like they're in character but still making progress with their relationship-
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed!


	18. The Trial! Or...A Lover's Spat? What's The Difference Honestly, They Both Have Yelling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda cut off at a weird point but I noticed the chapter was getting a bit long so I thought I should break it up. So yeah, feel free to put your predictions in the comments, or you know, just tell me anything you're thinking.
> 
> Once again we're threading the needle with the Oumasai content, being careful not to stitch too quickly.
> 
> Or something that makes sense. I don't sew.
> 
> You get my point though.

"Now then, let's begin with a basic explanation of the class trial. During the trial you'll present your arguments for who the culprit is, and vote for who you think did it. Vote correctly and only the blackened will be punished, but if you're wrong I'll punish everyone besides the blackened and that person will graduate from the academy!" Monokuma explained cheerfully.

Momota sighed. "Sorry everyone, I don't think I'm gonna be much help with this one..."

"It's fine Momota-chan you're not much help in general." Ouma told him happily.

Momota scowled. "Shut up!"

But the mood suddenly shifted as Chabashira slammed her fist on her podium, cracking it slightly. A shadow covered her eyes as she let out a mumble. "Let me just say one thing before we begin..." 

Everyone watched her, feeling tense and uneasy.

Chabashira glared darkly at them all, tears formed in the corners of her eyes. "Whether the culprit is male or female...you will pay for what you've done. You WILL be executed and rightly so for your crimes!" She never felt murder was okay, no matter the situation. But she was overwhelmed with emotion, she just wanted to avenge the ones who were precious to her.

"Calm down Chabashira-chan...we'll work together to figure this out." Shirogane insisted gently.

"That is right. Gonta work hard to figure out culprit!" Gokuhara insisted.

Hoshi sighed. "Don't worry about it Gokuhara-kun, we'll do this together."

"So then...where do we start exactly?" Kiibo asked nervously.

Shirogane gulped. "I...I still think the culprit could be the transfer student, from the ritual you know?"

"No. That's not possible. According to the Necronomicon, you have to burn the book for the ritual to be completed, and since the book is still in one peace, Yonaga-chan never had the chance to complete the ritual." Saihara explained.

Momota let out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness...N-Not that I was scared or anything."

Iruma smirked. "Well whatever, I'm about to end this trial right now since I know who the culprit is. It's so fucking obviously Shinguji-kun!"

"W-What?" Shinguji's eyes widened in disbelief.

"What do you mean Iruma-chan?" Saihara asked her curiously.

She placed a hand on her hip. "Duh, the murder weapon was that katana from his lab, not to mention the whole seance was his fucking idea, are you tellin' me that ain't suspicious?" She questioned.

"That katana could've been taken by anyone, as anyone can access my lab. And while it is unfortunate that the seance turned out the way it did, there is no actual evidence connecting me to the crime." Shinguji explained calmly.

"That's all true, but there's other reasons as well," Saihara started. "Only student council members would have access to Yonaga-chan's lab, since she wasn't answering to anyone else."

Hoshi's eyes narrowed. "That's not true."

"Huh?" Saihara's eyes widened.

"Look, I know it's easy to let your personal feelings sway you, but you can't ignore something so obvious. One other person could enter her lab as well." Hoshi insisted.

Saihara looked down at this.

"Huh? Who else?" Iruma snapped.

"...That would be Ouma-kun, he can pick locks." Saihara admitted reluctantly, eyes drifting to the floor.

Ouma grinned, resting his hands behind his back. "That's right! Welp, since you remembered that I guess I should confess. I killed Yonaga-chan!"

"WHAT!?" Shirogane gasped.

"Huh!?" Saihara's eyes widened.

"Are you lying?" Iruma questioned.

Momota frowned. "He has to be...right?"

"Gonta not sure if it lie or truth..." Gokuhara frowned.

Ouma smiled. "Of course it's not a lie. Shouldn't you guys believe the culprit when they confess? I thought I could atone for my sins by confessing, and it worked, I feel soooo much better."

Saihara's eyes narrowed. "Then let me ask you "culprit" how did you lock the room?" He snapped.

"Duh, I picked the lock shut."

"No. That doesn't make sense. The culprit locked the room another way, a way much more complicated," Saihara started. "They used that katana in the effigy to lock the back door, the sliding lock had gold flakes on it. They rotated the effigy to lock the door after they left, making it a locked room. I'm not saying it's impossible for Ouma-kun to have just picked the lock shut, I wouldn't want to ignore that possibility. But I have a hard time believe the culprit set up the effigies like that just for show." He explained.

"Seriously? You fuckin' lied again?" Iruma sneered angrily.

Ouma sighed heavily. "Okayyyy I'm not the culprit. I should've known Saihara-chan would figure it all out, he is the ultimate detective after all."

"You're telling the truth this time right?" Chabashira hissed.

"Oh trust me I wanna say I'm lying..." Ouma frowned. "But I'm not."

Momota huffed. "Why did you lie in the first place!?"

"I wanted to lure the culprit out, it would've been suspicious if the culprit agreed with my bullshit. But nope, it didn't go my way since Saihara-chan fucked up my plan." Ouma glared at Saihara, and it caused him to wince.

He looked at Ouma sadly. "Why are you acting like this?"

"Hm? What do you mean? You mean I'm acting like myself? Is that a problem for you?" Ouma smiled coldly. "I'm not some puppet who's strings you can pull on and this upsets you? Is that it?"

"Wha- no! Wait..." Saihara started in disbelief. But his eyes widened in realization as he thought back to when he yelled at Ouma.

He had been frustrated since he thought he had an impact on Ouma-kun, but it wasn't as much of an impact as he had hoped...

But...what did that really mean?

He was upset because he couldn't change Ouma's ways?

He...never needed Ouma to change, not really...

Saihara felt regret grow in his chest as he realized how it must have sounded to Ouma. That Saihara had been trying to change him and the moment he failed Ouma suddenly wasn't good enough to be friends with him...

He never meant to hurt Ouma's feelings like that...

"Is this... a lover's spat?" Shirogane mumbled in a whisper.

Iruma was unfazed. "You and your fuckin' lies, go in sit in the corner and play with yourself!"

"Okay, I'll start right now!" Ouma exclaimed happily.

"Alright. So who's the asshole who created the locked room mystery?" Iruma questioned with a smirk.

Ouma spoke up sadly. "Iruma-chan...I can't hold it up anymore..."

"Just think about Saihara-kun, you'll be fine." Iruma snapped.

Saihara didn't even know how to respond to that.

So he didn't.

"Who created the locked room mystery doesn't matter since anyone could do that. Don't you even understand something as basic as that you filthy cum dumpster?" Ouma questioned with disinterest.

Iruma moaned loudly, sweat dribbling down her face and sliding down onto her breasts as her face flushed red. "C-Cum dumpster!? Finally...someone finally called me a cum dumpster!!!"

"Oh would you keep it in your skirt?" Hoshi scowled.

"What...should we talk about now?" Gokuhara asked awkwardly.

"Only student council members or Ouma-kun could enter the lab. Which means the main suspects are Shirogane-chan, Gokuhara-kun, Hoshi-kun, Kiibo-kun and Ouma-kun." Saihara told them.

Ouma smiled at the others. "So what should be talk about to get ourselves off the suspect list?"

"Why...did Tojo-chan have to die?" Everyone froze and turned to look at the depressed Chabashira.

She was biting her lip to try and keep her tears down. "...She was so kind to everyone, she always tried to help us...and yet somebody killed her? And for what? Her death won't have any meaning to anyone because she was second...so why?..." Chabashira shut her eyes tightly as tears rolled down her cheeks. "How could you guys do this to her!?"

Ouma shrugged. "It's simple. We didn't know how it worked until after the deaths. What's the culprit suppose to do? I sure wouldn't want to be the one to admit I fucked up and killed someone who didn't have to die. Besides, what point is there in talking about it? Her death is meaningless until we figure out who killed Yonaga-chan-"

"IT IS NOT MEANINGLESS!" Chabashira shouted angrily, looking ready to storm over and beat the crap out of Ouma right then and there.

"Chabashira-chan..." Shirogane whispered sadly.

Ouma was unfazed. "Stop it with your crappy lies Chabashira-chan. You didn't give two shits about Tojo-chan, all you cared about was your precious Yumeno-chan, which is why you were so happy when Tojo-chan took your place in the seance."

This caused the akido master's jaw to drop. "...How...how can you talk about this so easily?..." She sniffed, tears dribbling off her chin. "I thought _you_ cared about Tojo-chan too! You called her your mother!" She exclaimed.

Ouma stared her down, his expression never changing. "What difference would it make if I was upset?" He snapped.

Saihara's eyes widened at the harshness in Ouma's words.

"Bitching and whining won't bring her back, and it's not like she was my actual mom. Tojo-chan's death is as meaningless as the dirt on my shoe. If you actually cared for Tojo-chan, then mourn after the trial instead of wasting our time here with your damn feelings. What did I tell you guys? Emotions have NO PLACE in a class trial." He hissed.

Chabashira looked ready to sob. "That's too harsh...too cold...even for you..." She sniffed.

But Saihara knew better, or at least, he wanted to believe he did. He was certain Ouma was hurt by Tojo's death too...

But there was truth to what he was saying. They needed to mourn after the trial, until then, this was a fight for their lies.

"Look, all we can do now is face Tojo-chan's death head on. I understand what you're going through Chabashira-chan, which is why I'm gonna help you. We'll figure out her death together, don't let anyone call it meaningless!" Momota smiled.

Chabashira's eyes widened, she smiled in thanks. "Momota-kun..." She wiped her tears away and grinned. "Alright! Time to get fired up! Tojo-chan wouldn't want me to be depressed like this! We'll figure out the culprit and bring them to justice!"

"We need to figure out how Tojo-chan died, so you guys are all gonna help out too! Even you Ouma-kun!" Momota commanded.

Ouma smirked in amusement. "Oh am I?"

"So then, let's talk about Tojo-chan's death." Shinguji suggested.

Saihara's eyebrows furrowed. _'I don't mind going over Tojo-chan's case but...the only reason we want to is to prove what Ouma-kun said is wrong...'_ The detective stared at the smiling leader curiously.

_'Was that...intentional?'_


	19. I'm Asking You To Believe In Me

"So what should we talk about first?" Momota asked awkwardly.

"For now let's try and narrow down the list of suspects." Kiibo told him.

Iruma frowned. "Tojo-chan died during the seance, so it makes sense everyone involved with the seance is suspicious."

"That would be me, Ouma-kun, Shinguji-kun and Chabashira-chan." Saihara commented.

"I would like to point out that the one who suggested the room we perform the seance in was Chabashira-chan." Shinguji told them.

Chabashira gritted her teeth.

"Besides, I feel it would be unwise to only suspect people involved with the seance. Remember, there was a hole in the back of the room, anyone could've entered through it." Shinguji explained. "Which is why I believe our villain had a light. Is it not unreasonable to suspect Kiibo-kun with his light function?"

Kiibo's eyes widened. "Now hold on a second..."

"No, I don't think it was Kiibo-kun. If he had used his light function, we would've seen it because of the hole in the room. But it was pitch black when we were doing the seance." Saihara explained.

Hoshi frowned. "But then...where does that leave us? You're saying the culprit didn't use a light under the floor?"

"Maybe the culprit marked Tojo-chan with glow in the dark paint?" Shirogane suggested.

"If that were the case we would've discovered that paint on the corpse when we investigated it." Ouma told her with a sigh.

Shirogane looked down. "Oh...yeah...so then why was the floorboard loose?"

"That question won't get us any fucking closer to the culprit." Iruma snapped.

"Then why don't I offer us another theory? What if Yonaga-chan's spirit killed Tojo-chan?" Ouma smirked.

Momota looked pale. "D-Don't say shit like that!"

Chabashira's eyes widened in horror. "Yonaga-chan's...spirit killed Tojo-chan?"

"Maybe she wanted revenge? If Tojo-chan was the one who murdered Yonaga-chan." Ouma commented.

Momota scowled. "That's not possible!"

"Then explain how the culprit killed Tojo-chan under these impossible circumstances." Ouma demanded.

Momota gulped. "I...well..."

"See? You can't can you?-" Ouma started.

"What if the culprit killed her from inside the cage!?" Momota suggested suddenly.

Saihara sweat dropped. "Huh? No. If there was someone else in the cage we surely would've noticed-"

"No. I agree with Momota-kun. There is one more possibility...something I've considered for a long time." Hoshi's face turned sour.

"Huh?" Shirogane gasped.

"You know what I'm getting at right? The culprit could've killed her at any time, and they wouldn't need to hide themselves." Hoshi frowned.

Saihara's eyes widened. When he thought it over...

There was only one possibility.

"...Tojo-chan committed suicide?" He questioned weakly.

Chabashira scowled angrily. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!? TOJO-CHAN WOULD NEVER DO THAT!"

"Think about it. It would actually explain a lot. She volunteered to be in the cage and stabbed herself during the seance." Hoshi explained.

Iruma frowned. "But the sickle was found under the floorboard wasn't it?"

"Maybe that explains why the floorboard was removed." Shinguji commented. "She threw it in after stabbing herself."

Chabashira growled. "Just shut up! There is no reason for Tojo-chan to commit suicide! She was happy! She was happy even in this terrible place..." Her face grew desperate. "She...She was happy here with me!"

"And what if that was just a lie?" Ouma smirked.

"What?" Chabashira gasped.

"I mean really, how can you trust those feelings? What if Tojo-chan was so heart broken by the fact that you couldn't move on from Yumeno-chan, she killed herself?" Ouma suggested. "Or maybe Tojo-chan really did kill Yonaga-chan and couldn't live with the guilt."

Shirogane frowned. "But then...why hide the fact that she killed herself?"

"Seriously? There's only one reason to do something like that," Ouma's face morphed into a malicious grin. "It was to take us all down with her."

"No...Tojo-chan would never do something like that..." Chabashira told him sadly.

Ouma smirked. "How do you know that? You shouldn't believe everything you hear you know. Harukawa-chan hid the fact that she was a killer from us all, are you telling me everyone else is always honest? Did you guys even really know each other? Or were you just convincing yourself of that?"

"Jeez...you're such a naive dude." Momota sighed.

Saihara's eyes widened as he felt the mood shift. Ouma's face went blank.

"Naive?" He questioned.

"We're all just people you know, of course we're gonna have some secrets. What matters is if there's any malice behind them." Momota shrugged.

Ouma scowled. "People can lie about how malicious their secrets truly are."

"Of course, it's impossible to know what the other's thinking," Momota grinned. "That's why all that really matters is that you believe in yourself! If you get betrayed, it's not their fault, it's your fault for believing in them!"

Ouma's mouth fell open in disbelief. 

Honestly, Saihara really expected him to say some snarky remark, or yell at Momota, or something.

But instead, Ouma took a deep breath and spoke calmly. "Well, we come from different backgrounds...so for now...let's agree to disagree."

But then he mumbled under his breath. "No one's ever called me naive before...and from Momota-chan? Seriously?" He hissed.

This caused the slightest smile to graze Saihara's lips. But when Ouma looked at him he quickly forced it off and made himself look serious.

Chabashira grinned. "I can't believe a degenerate actually said something smart! I agree with Momota-kun! Tojo-chan wouldn't try to take us down like that, and she wouldn't commit suicide! That's what I believe!"

"Then provide us a reason to believe in her, an actual fact." Shinguji insisted.

Saihara swallowed hard. "...Alright, I will." This is what it would come down to.

He was betting it all on this one lie.

"Tojo-chan died instantly, so she couldn't have thrown the sickle under the floor." Saihara told them.

Ouma's eyes widened, he suddenly looked alert as he stared Saihara down.

Shinguji's eyes widened. "Instantly?"

"I'm certain of it. My investigation determined that she died instantly." Saihara insisted.

Ouma's face was unreadable as he stared at Saihara, causing the detective to begin to sweat.

 _'Please Ouma-kun...whether you're angry with me or not...'_ Saihara stared right back at him. _'I need you to believe in me!'_

Finally, Ouma opened his mouth to speak. "As the Ultimate Detective, Saihara-chan's the most qualified of all of us. I think we can believe his deductions."

 _'Ouma-kun!'_ Saihara couldn't stop his smile from forming and staying this time.

Chabashira beamed. "That means Tojo-chan did not kill herself!"

"So then how did she die?" Shinguji asked.

"Did anyone notice anything weird during the seance?" Kiibo asked.

Saihara gasped as he remembered. "That's right! During the song there was a loud noise. If I had to guess, that sound had to do with the floorboard coming loose."

"Maybe someone stomped through the floorboard?" Ouma smirked.

"I agree!" Saihara grinned at Ouma, who grinned back. "One of the cross pieces had been cut off. And based on the cut, it was done purposefully."

Shinguji frowned. "What would the culprit stand to gain from cutting it?"

"I think it may have been used like this," Saihara began. "The culprit stepped on the floorboard, which caused the part Tojo-chan laid on to shoot up, impaling her with the sickle. If you use the dog statue to keep the sickle in place, it could be done."

"So then the culprit is obvious is it not? Chabashira-chan?" Shinguji accused.

"What?" Chabashira scowled.

Shinguji chuckled. "You were the one who selected the middle room were you not? That means you must have known the floorboard was loose."

Ouma and Saihara shared a glance as they both realized something very important. Ouma smirked a little. "Well Mr. Detective? What do you think of these accusations?"

Saihara smiled. _'Ouma-kun...does this mean you're not angry with me anymore?...'_

"I think the culprit cut the the piece under the floorboard in each room. Because Ouma-kun went into one of the rooms and ended up stepping through a floorboard, causing him to injure his head." Saihara explained.

Hoshi nodded calmly. "That's right, I was there as well."

"So that means the culprit was prepared to use any room that was selected." Ouma grinned.

Shinguji began to sweat. "I...see..."

"And you know, it's kinda weird nobody stepped through the floorboard before hand. It's almost as if there was something the culprit did to make sure we wouldn't step there..." Ouma smirked.

Saihara nodded confidently. "That's right. Shinguji-kun...you created that magic circle and were very strict about it, you said to not stop on it at all costs. Could it be that you did that so nobody would step on the floorboard?"

"Oh...so you're accusing me now, hm?" Shinguji questioned.

"I think it's very likely Shinguji-kun is Tojo-chan's killer. But whether he is or not, we need to decide who Yonaga's murderer is." Saihara explained.

Shinguji chuckled a little. "Fine then...I admit it. I was the one who killed Tojo-chan."

"What!?" Chabashira gasped in horror.

"But when we learned from Monokuma that her death would gain me nothing, I decided it would be best if we never learned the truth." Shinguji admitted.

"No, I think there's more to it than that. There was dry blood under the floorboards as well, what if Yonaga-chan came to the room while Shinguji-kun was preparing his murder and he decided to kill her as well?" Saihara suggested.

Ouma smirked. "Exactly. There was duct tape found on Yonaga-chan right? If Shinguji-kun put that on her to keep her from bleeding out, he could've put her back in her lab."

"And why would Yonaga-chan have left her lab?" Shinguji sneered.

"Simple. To complete the ritual using the Necronomicon, you have to burn the book. If Yonaga-chan left her lab to find a candle, she would've discovered what you were doing. You knocked her out with the floorboard and murdered her in her lab using the katana. I'm not sure what your motive was, but all of the evidence points to you." Saihara explained.

Shinguji began to tremble. "That...That is...THAT IS..."

Suddenly his expression shifted and he pulled his mask down, revealing lipstick on his face. "Calm yourself Otouto..."

His expression changed back and he pulled up his mask. "Oneechan..."

"I'm afraid we are out of excuses...you must come clean now." He spoke in a gentle tone, revealing his lipstick again.

Everyone was confused as to what was happening, but it was voting time.

Everyone voted for Shinguji, and they were right.

Tojo and Yonaga's killer had been found.


	20. Time To Let Emotions Free

"Shinguji-kun...why?" Chabashira stared at Shinguji with nothing but disappointment. "Why would you kill them both? WHY!?"

But Shinguji remained calm. "...It was for my true love."

"The fuck?" Iruma questioned.

"Wait so...you killed to escape and get back to a loved one? But then why kill-" Saihara started.

Shinguji chuckled. "There was no need to escape. The one I love is inside me."

"Wait what?" Hoshi questioned in disbelief.

"Gonta no understand..." Gokuhara frowned.

"The one who's inside me. My dearest Oneechan." Shinguji sighed heavily.

Momota's eyes widened. "Wait...I don't understand..."

Shirogane frowned. "But didn't you say you killed for your true love?"

"My lover is my sister and my sister is my lover, it's as simple as that." Shinguji explained.

"...That is...unusual behavior for humans." Kiibo commented.

But Shinguji was unbothered. "We were in love, the fact that we were siblings meant nothing to us. People called it forbidden but it wasn't enough to stop our love."

"Hold on, what does that have to do with killing two people?" Saihara asked.

"My sister has always been in and out of the hospital since she was young. She always longed to have friends. Even if I could be her little brother and lover, I could not be her friend. I made it my goal to get some friends for my deceased sister." He told them.

"W-Wait..." Saihara started.

Shinguji frowned. "My sister is a ghost, her friends should be ghosts too. I decided to get her 100 female friends. I was close to that amount as well...it's a shame. But my sister came to me when I was about to go mad. She stayed inside my body as a spirit to ensure I wouldn't be lonely."

"A-A spirit!?" Momota gasped.

"No. That's not possible." Hoshi deadpanned.

"What a sad boy who can't even understand the power of love." Shinguji's mask came down to reveal his lipstick.

Hoshi scowled. "I do too understand the power of love. I loved once and I'm finally beginning to love again!" He exclaimed angrily.

"Hoshi-kun..." Gokuhara looked at his friend sadly.

A smirk formed on Ouma's face. "I see..." His eyes narrowed creepily. "You just wanted to slaughter a bunch, that's what it comes down to righttt?"

"Do not make me out to be some bloodthirsty killer. You couldn't understand I suppose. With the way you treat anyone, why would anyone ever love you? In a way...it makes me pity you." Shinguji commented with a smile.

Ouma's expression went blank and he remained silent.

Chabashira gasped out in horror. "So then...back at the seance...I...I was supposed too..."

"You, Tojo-chan, it made no difference. Every girl here besides Iruma-chan would've been fine." Shinguji commented.

Iruma scowled. "Well fuck you."

"...Tojo-chan...died for this?...This was the reason she had to leave me?..." Chabashira spoke in a painful whisper.

"I think we're about done here right? Can we get things moving along?" Monokuma asked.

Shinguji chuckled. "Certainly. I've said what needed to be said."

"I've prepared the ultimate punishment for Shinguji Korekiyo! The Ultimate Anthropologist! IT'SSSSS PUNISHMENT TIMEEEEE!"

**~SHINGUJI KOREKIYO HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY. TIME FOR PUNISHMENT.~**

Shinguji was tied up in a red rope from the ceiling as Monotaro and Monphanie sat calmly on some cushions on the floor. They spun him around till he was crying and ready to puke before cutting the ropes, dropping him down a hole and into a giant boiling pot. Shinguji was slowly burned alive as Monodam ran into the fire, killing himself. Shinguji's spirit floated up into the air, and Monokuma and Shinguji's sister's spirit threw salt on him, killing his ghost instantly.

* * *

"M-Monodam!" Monophanie cried out.

"Why?..." Monotaro gasped.

Even Monokuma was sweating. "To think my cute child would commit suicide..." But then he smiled. "Awww, so cute!"

"Anyways, now that the trial's over I'm gonna take back the Necronomicon, it's served its purpose." Monokuma explained with a shrug, snatching the book up.

With that, Monokuma and the Monokubs took their leave.

"I guess for now...all we can do is keep going." Momota sighed.

"I'm sick of this..." Hoshi commented.

Kiibo frowned. "I am as well. We must work harder to ensure this doesn't happen again."

"Guys..." Shirogane trailed off nervously, pointing at something.

They all looked over at the depressed Chabashira, she was hunched over her podium still, unmoving.

"...Chabashira-chan?" Gokuhara called to her with worry.

"I think we should give her some time..." Saihara suggested.

Ouma snorted. "God Chabashira-chan, you're such a liar."

"Ouma-kun!" Saihara snapped angrily.

But this did get a reaction out of Chabashira, she slowly turned to stare at him with narrowed eyes.

He smiled. "I mean, I don't think lies are a bad thing, but even then, I don't think it's a good thing to lie to yourself you know?"

"What are you saying? Think about Chabashira-chan's feelings-" Shirogane started.

Ouma shrugged. "I am. That's why I said it. A powerhouse like Chabashira-chan holding back her emotions? That's not healthy behavior." He ran over to Chabashira and got in her face. "So? What are you repressing? Why are you even bothering to hold back?"

Saihara let out a gasp as Chabashira punched him.

This sent Ouma stumbling back a little, but Chabashira wasn't done with just that.

"You think I don't know that?...You think I...I don't get that it's bad to hold back your emotions?" Chabashira asked angrily, storming over and punching Ouma in the chest once more, making the smaller boy wince and stumble back.

She continued storming forward as tears filled her eyes. "TOJO-CHAN IS DEAD. BECAUSE OF ME. SHE DIED FOR ME. AND SHE DIED FOR SUCH A...A WORTHLESS REASON AND YOU EXPECT ME TO BE OKAY!?" She grabbed Ouma tightly by his scarf and yanked up slightly, making Ouma stare at her.

The tears slid down her cheeks as her bottom lip wobbled uncontrollably. "It should've been me...why wasn't it me?..." She sobbed before shoving Ouma away. She covered her face with her hands as her sobs began to grow louder. "Y-Yumeno-chan...Tojo-chan...AUGHHHHHHH!" 

As everyone watched Chabashira unleash her emotions, they found themselves breaking down just like her. Gokuhara and Momota cried freely, Hoshi tipped his hat slightly to hide the tears that had formed in the corners of his eyes. Iruma was roughly wiping at her eyes while mumbling curse words. 

Saihara slowly made his way over to Ouma.

"Nishishi~ See? it's not healthy to lie to yourself you know? Emotions are meant to be let loose, as long as we're not in immediate danger-" Ouma started.

Saihara grabbed Ouma's face in his hands, making the supreme leader's mouth fall open and stare at him silently.

Tears rolled down Saihara's cheeks as he stared into the leader's eyes with nothing but regret. "I'm sorry I tried to make you change...I'm so sorry..." Without another word Saihara hugged Ouma tightly, clinging to him for dear life as sobs wracked through his body.

Ouma frowned a little as he stared at Saihara, then sighed a little and loosely hugged him back. "Jeez, you shouldn't cry so much Saihara-chan, tears don't look good on you."

This just made the detective cry more, but Ouma didn't say anything else on the matter.

* * *

Gokuhara carried Chabashira on his back carefully as they all left the trial room, exhausted from letting out their emotions.

"Awww, she tuckered herself out by crying." Ouma smirked.

"Make sure to focus real good on your back you hear me?" Iruma snickered. "You got two bowling balls against it, that's not gonna happen often."

Hoshi scowled. "Do you have to make everything gross?"

As they were headed back to the dorms, Momota suddenly stopped.

"Sorry, I'll catch up with you guys..." Momota explained.

"Are you sure?" Saihara asked.

But Momota waved him off. "No worries, just want some fresh air. See yeah." Momota smiled at them.

Reluctantly, they all left for their dorms, unaware of what was truly going on with Momota.

* * *

"Phewwww, I feel loooooads better after crying a bit." Ouma exclaimed with a smile as he walked with Saihara to his door.

Saihara chuckled a little. "I think we all do. We...needed it."

"Good work though Mr. Detective. I wasn't sure about that lie at first, but it worked out in the end." Ouma grinned.

Saihara smiled kindly. "Because...you believed in me."

Ouma waved him off. "Of course I did, you have proved yourself to be pretty trustworthy you know."

"So you're not mad at me anymore?" Saihara asked hesitantly.

Ouma snorted and stared at Saihara with a pout.

Then suddenly...

Ouma leaned close to Saihara's face, causing the taller boy to jump a little and gasp, a blush covering his face. "O-Ouma-kun!?"

"For a detective you sure are oblivious sometimes...if I was mad at you I would've exposed your lie in a heartbeat, jeez." Ouma pouted, poking Saihara's nose before leaning back, giving Saihara room to breath.

He grinned at the detective. "As fun as it is talking to you, I'm like, dead tired. See you tomorrow Saihara-chan!" With that, Ouma went inside his room and shut the door.

Saihara covered his mouth with his hand in thought for a moment as his cheeks turned a light pink color. _'...'_

There really was no avoiding now huh?

_'...I have it bad, don't I?...'_


	21. The Fifth Floor

The dining hall was quiet. Everyone was still a bit in a daze from yesterday's trial.

"...Good morning everyone." Saihara greeted ever so politely.

Shirogane reluctantly replied. "Ah...good morning..."

Nobody else responded to that. The mood was dark in the dining hall.

Except for two individuals. 

Ouma grinned. "Saihara-chan, come sit with me. Ya gotta eat righttt?"

"That's right, we'll need our strength!" Momota exclaimed, stuffing his face with food.

Chabashira was staring at her plate in a daze, not looking the least bit interesting in eating what was there.

"I went ahead and prepared breakfast...since...well...Tojo-chan's..." Kiibo trailed off sadly.

Saihara sat down next to Ouma and stared at his own plate of food. "Ah, thank you Kiibo-kun." He mumbled out.

But despite this, he didn't pick up his chopsticks to eat. He was too sad to eat...

But suddenly, there was a pair of chopsticks holding up some of the food in front of his face. He glanced at Ouma curiously.

"Hurry up and eat, you'll starve." Ouma told him simply.

"Ah...I'm not going to starve if I skip one-" Saihara started.

Ouma shoved the chopsticks in his mouth, causing Saihara to cry out in pain from the sudden intrusion. The food was burning hot! He coughed a little as he tried to swallow it down.

"Nishishi~" Ouma smirked a little before returning to his own food.

Saihara reluctantly picked up his own chopsticks to eat some of his meal, only to notice Gokuhara and Hoshi were nowhere to be seen. "Where are Gokuhara-kun and Hoshi-kun?"

"Gokuhara-kun's been having a hard time failing to protect so many people...I think Hoshi-kun's comforting him." Momota explained with a frown.

"Man, so many of us have already died. I might be the next victim." Ouma commented suddenly, making Saihara's eyes widen.

Saihara looked at him with concern. "W-Why do you say that?"

Ouma shrugged. "My odds aren't great. None of us have good odds though I suppose. Still, one of us is the mastermind right? They're sitting with us right now."

"You don't know that. The mastermind might not even be in the school." Saihara protested.

Ouma looked doubtful. "I dunno, if the mastermind really...you know..." He trailed off, hinting at the discovery he and Saihara made about Akamatsu's death. "They're probably here in the school yeah? That's my guess. I'll say this, if it is one of us...they're pretty good at hiding it."

Meanwhile, near the end of the table, Shirogane was watching them closely with narrowed eyes as she ate her meal. Her eyes settled on Ouma.

* * *

"So, where do you think it goes anyways?" Ouma held up the shiny blue orb the Monokubs gave them. Saihara held onto the paintbrush.

Since they completed the next trial, they got more items to explore the school with. 

They also had the next motive, which was a key card. Which...Ouma was holding on too.

It's not like they wanted Ouma to hold onto it, but he snatched it right away and refused to give it up. 

"Don't you think...you should get rid of the key card?" Saihara asked nervously.

Ouma rolled his eyes. "Chill out, you make it sound like Monokuma handed us a gun or something. It's just a key card to somewhere."

"I-I know...I'm just worried-" Saihara started.

"Would you like to hold onto it?" Ouma asked suddenly.

Saihara's eyes widened. "Huh?"

Ouma smiled. "You clearly don't trust me with it, so hold onto it." He held his hand out, the card hanging loosely from his fingers. "Come on, hurry up and take it, I'm giving you the chance to hold onto it."

For a moment, the detective didn't move. He stared down at the card, and then at Ouma's face. After a moment, he shook his head.

"...No...I...I want you told on to it." Saihara admitted.

"Hmmm? What changed your tune?" Ouma asked innocently.

Saihara smiled shyly as a blush covered his cheeks. "I just...I trust you with it you know? I don't wanna doubt you anymore. If I know you as well as I think I do Ouma-kun, I know you won't do anything too bad."

Ouma stared him down with a blank expression, then beamed. "Glad to see you actually trust me now! Here, I'll keep the card super hidden!" Ouma winked at him before lifting up the hat on his head and slipping the card into it. "Nishishi~"

"I guess that works." Saihara chuckled.

* * *

When they arrived at the fourth floor, they found some blank scrolls on the wall.

"Gimmie!" Ouma insisted, already reaching for the paintbrush.

Saihara's not sure what got into him, if it was the fact he was no longer ignoring his feelings for the leader, or if after all they've been through he just really needed a break to have some fun.

But he actually found himself holding the paintbrush away from Ouma, up in the air where he couldn't reach.

Ouma looked absolutely appalled, eyes drifting back and forth between the paint brush and Saihara. "Hey! Gimmie!" He whined, reaching up on his toes to try and snatch the paintbrush, trying to lean over Saihara to reach it.

Saihara couldn't help the chuckle that made its way out from his lips as he continued to hold it out of reach. "What's the matter? Have I finally found the Ultimate Leader's weakness?" He teased.

"Waaaaahhhh! Why is Saihara-chan being so mean!?" Ouma cried out, tears bubbling in the corners of his eyes. He pouted angrily. "HMPH!" Without another word he turned around with his arms crossed.

Saihara smiled fondly at the back of Ouma's head, feeling nothing but butterflies. "Here, Ouma-kun." Gently taking Ouma's hand, Saihara placed the paintbrush in it.

For a moment, Ouma didn't say anything, instead choosing to continue to pout at Saihara. But then he let out a heavy sigh. "You know I can't say mad at you Saihara-chan..." Shaking his head, Ouma stepped forward towards the scrolls and allowed the paintbrush to guide his hand.

The boys watched in amazement as the paintbrush drew out some pictures of Monokuma before suddenly all of the scrolls rolled up into the ceiling and a stairway was revealed.

"Sweet, let's go!" Ouma exclaimed, already running up the stairs. Saihara followed after him.

* * *

The fifth floor was was awfully grand compared to the rest of the school. It looked more like something you'd find in a palace. Statues of Monokuma were set up on either side of the stairs, and the room had very high ceilings along with fancy walls. 

Shirogane came up the stairs after them, looking around in wonder. "This floor has such a different feel compared to the previous one..."

Over to their left was a doorway, with pictures of sewing equipment surrounding it.

"Doesn't take a genius to know who's lab this is." Ouma smirked.

When they entered the lab, they saw loads of different costumes hanging up on racks, and there was many different set ups to use as backgrounds along with a lot of lighting equipment.

"Even if all of the equipment, it's no fun by myself...ah! Ouma-kun, Saihara-kun, want to try cosplaying!?" Shirogane asked excitedly.

Saihara sweat dropped. "U-Us?"

Without warning, Shirogane stepped closer to them and seemed to examine their bodies for a moment, she beamed. "Just as I thought! Ouma-kun, you have an ideal trap character body!" 

"I don't know what that means...but I sense I don't want to know." Ouma commented.

Saihara chuckled a little. "Ah...we need to keep investigating Shirogane-chan."

"Alright, let me know if you change your mind!" Shirogane told them happily.

With that, the boys left the lab to keep exploring.

* * *

There was a large door in the other room on the fifth floor down the hall. Saihara placed a hand on it and gave it a light push, but it wouldn't budge. "Can you pick this lock?"

Ouma examined the lock for a moment then pouted. "No, I don't have the tools for this kind of lock."

"Too bad, I guess we should leave it for now." Saihara frowned.

They looked over at the smaller door near by, it was a brown color with a white frame.

"This is an ultimate lab isn't it?...but who's?" Saihara frowned.

Ouma grinned. "Only one way to find out!" With that, Ouma sprinted forward and opened the door.

A big fireplace was set up in the middle, and the whole room was designed to look like a comfy living room. Cabinets were filled with poisons on the right and on the left was cabinets filled with books on different cases.

Saihara glanced around the room hesitantly. "I don't know why but...this lab makes me nervous..."

"Really? It's obviously your lab you know! I like it, very cozy." Ouma told him, walking over to the cabinets.

Saihara checked out the bookcase, flipping through some of the files. Each file was filled with different pictures of murders, though some also only had illustrations.

After a moment of looking around his lab once again, Saihara shut his eyes tightly. "I don't like it here...it makes me feel like some sort of criminal."

"Why cause you have file after file telling you how to commit a murder and the poisons to do it?" Ouma asked cheerfully.

Saihara scowled. "Ouma-kun..."

"Fine, fine, I get it. Let's go before you throw a fit." Ouma huffed.

"I-I'm not throwing a fit...it's just..." Saihara looked down. "I...I'm only useful after it's already too late...I can't save anyone..."

Ouma stared with disbelief. "Where have you _been_ during this killing game? You're literally saving us like every trial. None of the others even try, we all trust you to handle it."

"But what if there's a case that even I can't solve?" Saihara asked uncertainly. "What if I cause everyone to die because I'm wrong?...Just like Aka-"

Ouma slapped a hand to his cheek, causing Saihara to stare the boy down with wide eyes.

"You're the Ultimate Detective, no matter what the case is you'll find a way. Now let's get out of here already, this place is unhealthy for you." Ouma mumbled, eyes narrowed at the camera in the corner of the room as he pulled Saihara out by his arm.

As they left the lab, Momota ran up to them cheerfully, the flashback light in his hands. "Hey guys, while I was exploring I found the flashback light! Should we head to the dining hall?" He asked excitedly.

"Oh you found it?" Saihara asked with surprise.

"Yeah, by dumb luck, but yeah." Momota chuckled.

Ouma smirked. "Huh, you actually did something useful. I'm almost proud."

"Can it. Also where the hell is the key card? I don't trust you with it." Momota scowled.

"It's somewhere super secret! No one will ever find it." Ouma stated proudly.

"It's in his hat." Saihara deadpanned.

Ouma gasped. "Saihara-channnn!"

"Alright. I guess as long as he sticks with you it's fine. Let me know if you need help keeping him out of trouble." Momota told him with a smile.

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here, stupid Momota-chan..." Ouma grumbled, storming off past the boy to continue exploring.

Saihara chuckled slightly. "Ah...we still have places to investigate, but when we're done we'll meet you and the others at the dining hall."

"Sounds good, have fun." Momota told him with a smile before heading off to the dining hall.

After they finished talking, Saihara ran after Ouma. "Ouma-kun wait!"

"Momota-chan's so mean! I didn't even do anything." He scowled, tears bubbled in the corners of his eyes.

"Knock it off, we both know you don't care." Saihara sighed.

Ouma grinned, any signs of annoyance gone in a second. "Yep, that's true. Since when would I care what Momota-chan thinks?"

* * *

It wasn't until they got out into the courtyard that they finally found where the blue orb goes. It went in this strange black object.

Ouma placed the orb in the box and they watched in amazement as a giant building appeared in the sky and flew down, connecting to Iruma's lab.

"This has to be Kii-boy's lab right?" Ouma smirked.

"Ahhh what happened to my lab? It's goin' in so deep..." Iruma moaned, blushing hard as dirty thoughts ran through her mind.

Ouma scowled. "I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that."

They entered the lab to see a bunch of technical equipment. It was designed to look very sci-fi. No doubt it was Kiibo's lab.

"I wonder who's lab this is?" Kiibo frowned as he entered.

"Are you kidding?" Ouma questioned.

Iruma scoffed. "It's obviously your fuckin' lab."

"I don't want this. I'd rather have a Japanese themed lab, with kimonos and the Japanese food..." Kiibo sighed a little, clearly disappointed.

Saihara had a feeling Kiibo wasn't planning to use his lab, but then again, Saihara wasn't exactly pleased with his own lab, so he couldn't blame the robot for feeling that way.

"I think we've investigated all we need too, since we used all the items. We should get back to the dining hall." Saihara explained.

"Sounds good, but still, never did find somewhere the key card would work." Ouma pouted.

Saihara smiled. "We can look around later, but for now we should check out the flashback light."

Ouma grinned. "Totally!"

* * *

When they used the flashback light, they remembered many things they had forgotten.

The meteorites...the angry people on the streets...it was all horrifying.

"I remember lots of damage near where I lived...people said it was only a matter of time..." Shirogane gasped out, looking ready to burst into tears on the spot.

Hoshi scowled. "The meteorites were talked about everywhere, even in prison."

"Dammit...but what the hell happened with the meteorites?" Iruma snapped.

Chabashira frowned. "...I don't remember..."

"Maybe they died down?" Kiibo suggested.

Momota gulped. "So what happened to the plan to save everyone from the meteorites?"

There had been a plan called the Gofer Project, in order to save humanity. But...as far as they knew, that plan failed, though they couldn't remember why.

"And once again...we can't remember past that point." Hoshi sighed.

Iruma actually teared up, she looked awfully unsettled. "Mankind...deserves damnation? HELL NO. BEING STUCK HERE WITH YOU LOSERS IS THE WORST HELL THERE IS! LET US OUT OF HERE!" She shrieked angrily at no one in particular.

The others tried to calm Iruma down but she wasn't listening.

"One more...I bet if we get one more...we'll be able to make sense of it all." Ouma mumbled.

Saihara frowned at this, an uneasy feeling built up in his chest.

Everyone was tired after all the exploring and decided to go back to their rooms for now. They needed a break to cool off.

* * *

Saihara laid down in his bed, staring up at the ceiling with a frown. 

Everything had been so confusing lately...what were they forgetting? What did they still need to remember?

Saihara was snapped out of these thoughts by a knock on his door.

When he answered, he saw Ouma looking at him excitedly. "Saihara-chan, wanna play some games!?"

"Right now? I guess. Come in." Saihara told him, moving aside to let the supreme leader in his room.

Ouma sprinted in and Saihara shut the door before turning to look at him. "What do you want to play?"

"Well...I thought about some dangerous beam walking, or having you beg for your life on a hot metal plate, but then I decided rock-paper-scissors is way more exciting!" Ouma explained happily.

Saihara raised an eyebrow. _'In what world would Ouma-kun find rock-paper-scissors more exciting than those things?'_ But Saihara wasn't about to decline, after all rock-paper-scissors was a safe, normal game. 

The two must have played a hundred times, but it always ended in a draw. 

"Saihara-chan!!! Hurry up and end it..." Ouma groaned in annoyance.

"There's nothing I can do about it..." Saihara trailed off awkwardly.

Ouma grinned. "Fine, I guess we'll call it a draw then. By the way, did you know there's a way to make sure you always tie at rock-paper-scissors? Nishishi~"

 _'Ah...so it was purpose...Ouma-kun, in your own way you're messing with me...'_ Saihara blushed a little as a smiled formed on his lips. _'I actually can't help finding it kind of cute...'_

"Saihara-chan has a weird look on his face, you're not thinking something dirty are you?" Ouma questioned with a judging pout.

"Ah! N-No..." Saihara stuttered nervously, his blush darkening. 

Ouma grinned. "Just kidding, I know Saihara-chan wouldn't think about dirty things, he's too pure! This was fun, let's play again more soon!" With that, he ran out of Saihara's room without looking back.

 _'Ouma-kun, you never do fail to entertain me...'_ Saihara smiled fondly.

* * *

"And why did a degenerate like you wake me up again?" Chabashira asked with a scowl as she was dragged to the courtyard by Momota.

He grinned. "Cause! I know you've been sort of down after everything that's happened and I want to help you! And what better way to keep our spirits up than a good work out?"

Chabashira's eyes widened. "That...is actually smart." She commented in surprise.

"Of course! Don't act so shocked, jeez." Momota pouted.

"So...what do we do first?" Chabashira asked curiously.

Momota grinned. "Let's start with some push-ups!"

This actually got Chabashira to smile. "...Sure! Let's do it!"


	22. Seriously, Stop Getting Hurt, This Is Getting Ridiculous

When Saihara headed for the dining hall the next day, he was shocked to see a very positive Chabashira outside.

"Good morning Saihara-kun! How are you today!?" She exclaimed.

"Ah...I'm good...how are you?" He asked awkwardly.

Chabashira grinned. "I'm feeling great! And after a lot of thought, I've decided you're off the hook!"

"Huh? When was I...on the hook?" Saihara asked with a frown.

"You and all the males here were questionable from the beginning, but I've decided you and the other boys are alright! Well, except Ouma-kun, but that's just cause I don't like him in general." Chabashira made a face.

"So wait...you don't hate men anymore?" Saihara questioned.

Chabashira scoffed. "Don't be silly, men are still degenerates. I've just decided that you guys specifically are alright. You're welcome!" With that, Chabashira headed off to the school looking proud of herself.

 _'...I guess I should be happy about this?'_ Saihara sweat dropped.

* * *

The moment Saihara entered the dining hall, he discovered everyone was in a heated argument.

"If not now then when!?" Gokuhara exclaimed.

"It's too dangerous are you nuts!?" Hoshi snapped.

Shirogane looked nervous. "I-I agree! There's still two exisals!"

"Gonta no can take this anymore! Gonta fight Monokuma!" Gokuhara exclaimed.

"Whoa- wait a minute. Fight Monokuma?" Saihara asked in disbelief, making everyone turn to look at him.

Hoshi scowled. "He's not listening to reason."

"Gonta know the risks. But Gonta must do something! Gonta must protect everyone!" He exclaimed.

"You idiot...you're putting no value on your own life!" Hoshi hissed angrily. "Think about the people who care about you!"

"It's completely meaningless. It wouldn't stop the killing game." Ouma spoke up with a smirk.

Gokuhara gasped. "Why not?"

"Why would you want to stop the killing game? It's just getting interesting. You guys are all just whack jobs." Ouma snapped.

Momota scowled. "Something is seriously wrong with you."

"I bet you're just not confident you can win huh? You gotta be confident to survive you know. I'm gonna win this game in the end, I know it." Ouma smirked.

Saihara frowned. _'Win the game?...what does Ouma-kun mean by winning the game? I doubt he means it literally...'_

"Are you planning to become the next blackened?" Hoshi snapped.

"Me? The next blackened?" Ouma paused at this, face going blank. But then he smirked. "Sure, if it'll help me win the game why not?"

Saihara's eyes narrowed. _'Ouma-kun...you're lying, I'm sure of it...but why?'_

"Why you...that's enough!" Momota charged forward and punched Ouma in the face, causing the boys' hat to fly off along with the key card. Ouma stumbled back, nearly falling over from the impact.

"Ah- Ouma-kun!" Saihara gasped in surprise.

"Ouma-kun what has gotten into you!?" Momota hissed.

But at this, Ouma remained silent.

"You were messed up to begin with but this is a whole other level!" Momota continued angrily. "If you keep acting like this I'll knock your senses back into you!"

Shirogane blinked. "...You already hit him..." She trailed off awkwardly.

Kiibo looked panicked. "Momota-kun please stop...there is no good reason for violence. Even minor acts of aggression can lead to murder!"

When he said this, Momota reluctantly backed away and dropped his fist. "Fine...I'll stop...for now. I hope that stupid speech of yours was a lie Ouma-kun."

Saihara looked at the boy with concern. Ouma wasn't saying anything, just staring off in a daze.

"...If friends fight like this...Gonta will have to do it...Gonta will fight Monokuma." Gokuhara insisted.

Hoshi growled. "Fine, go throw your life away then. Don't care about how it affects everyone still here." 

With that, Hoshi stormed out of the dining hall.

"Everyone just...calm down...I'll...I'll figure something out." Momota insisted. "I won't let the mastermind win, I won't!"

Soon enough, everyone left the dining hall except for Ouma and Saihara. Ouma continued to stare blankly at the wall.

Hesitantly, Saihara grabbed the hat and walked over to Ouma, gently setting it on his head. Ouma stared at him with wide eyes.

"...You want this back?" Saihara asked hesitantly, holding out the key card.

Ouma stared at it for a moment, then waved him off. "Nah, no need for it."

"...Are you okay?" Saihara asked hesitantly, looking at the dark bruise already forming by Ouma's mouth.

He shrugged. "Yeah sure."

"You seem to be a magnet for injuries." Saihara chuckled a little, taking Ouma's face delicately in his hand to get a better look at the injury.

Ouma's face went blank as Saihara looked at the blemish.

Once Saihara deemed it okay, he noticed how close their faces actually were, and his face flushed red. _'Ouma-kun's face is right in front of mine...if I leaned forward I could...'_

But much to his disappointment, Ouma backed away from his hold. "As fun as it is playing with you Saihara-chan, I have somewhere I need to be."

"Ah, wait, Ouma-kun...I know you're lying about becoming the next blackened...but...maybe you should tell the others you weren't serious...if you keep this up...they're seriously gonna hate you..." Saihara started nervously.

Ouma scoffed. "So what? I don't care what they think of me. Besides, isn't it so much more interesting if someone has a target painted on their back?" He smiled a little, glancing over his shoulder at Saihara.

Saihara looked at him with concern, but Ouma left the dining hall regardless.

A frown formed on the leader's face as he left. _'After all...if I have a target on my back...then the mastermind's eyes will be on me and me alone...'_ His frown morphed into a smile. _'Just the way I like it.'_

* * *

"Why the fuck should I give up on using the computer." Iruma scowled. She was in her lab, Ouma stood near the doorway with a frown.

"It won't do us any good, we should be focusing on other things and you know it." Ouma snapped.

Iruma gritted her teeth. "You have no fucking idea what I was thinking."

"I know you were thinking about murder."

This caused Iruma to freeze in her tracks, slowly turning to stare at Ouma with wide eyes filled with fear. "...How did you know?"

"You're easy to read. You plan to have one of us die in the virtual world, and you'd be stupid to not pick me. But I'm telling you now it won't work." Ouma deadpanned.

Iruma scoffed. "And why not? You don't scare me you little brat."

"Maybe not, but when I tell everyone what you're planning, no one's gonna go to your little virtual world." Ouma smirked.

"As if they'll believe you." She snickered.

"But they'll believe Saihara-chan." This made Iruma freeze once again.

Ouma smirked almost evilly. "If Saihara-chan says not to go, they'll listen, and you know it."

"Why are you even here talking to me then? Why not go tell everyone my little plan?" Iruma hissed.

"I want us to make a deal. I won't say a word about what you were planning...as long as you leave the computer alone." Ouma explained with a frown.

Iruma looked down. "..."

"Use your inventions to work on getting us all out, not just yourself. Believe it or not, I know you're smart enough, it is your talent after all." Ouma told her simply.

Iruma stared down at the floor with hesitation, thinking hard.

Ouma turned to leave, but stopped to say one more thing. "...I'm asking you to have faith in me. I'm going to beat the mastermind, but I need time, and I need you to trust me." 

With that, he left without another word, leaving Iruma deep in thought.

* * *

"This seems dangerous..." Saihara gulped. He and Ouma were hanging out outside, and Ouma had a knife.

It was not a good combination.

Ouma grinned. "It's called the knife game. You spread your fingers apart and try to stab between them as fast as you can!"

"This is a bad idea..." Saihara told him nervously.

"I'll go first!" Ouma insisted. 

With great focus, Ouma placed his hand down on the table and let his fingers be sprawled out, he then quickly began to stab the knife down in between them.

Saihara winced when he heard the metal hit skin.

"MOTHER FU-" Ouma exclaimed, hands trembling in pain. He had cut the side of his middle finger.

"Ah! Ouma-kun! Don't move, I'll take care of it!" Saihara told him quickly, already rushing to get bandages.

When he returned, he cleaned out the wound before bandaging it up delicately.

Ouma looked over his work with a grin. "Wow, not bad Mr. Detective!"

"Can we please stop playing such dangerous games?" Saihara asked with a tired sigh.

"Awww, you don't like playing games?" Ouma asked sadly.

Saihara smiled a little. "I do, just not such dangerous ones. I don't want you to hurt yourself again."

"Saihara-chan cares about my well being!" Ouma grinned.

"O-Of course I do..." Saihara blushed a little, smiling fondly at the boy. "I care about you a lot..."

Ouma smiled at this. "Good! I care a lot about Saihara-chan too!" He grabbed Saihara's hand with his own, enjoying the warmth it brought to his fingers.

Saihara thinks he's falling for Ouma a little more with each day that goes by.

* * *

Momota winced a little as he tried to sleep. He let out a groan before coughing a bunch, blood spewed onto his hand and bedding, decorating it in a lovely red color.

"D-Dammit...it's getting...so much worse...hah..." Momota gasped as he realized something, then quickly called for Monokuma.

He had to know the answer to his question, and there was no time to waste.


	23. A New Rule

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, not only did we pass 400, but we're at 420 kudos!!! We're literally only 80 kudos away from my goal. Thank you guys SO MUCH for all of the comments, kudos, bookmarks and most importantly views!!! Seriously this means so much to me you have no idea. You guys are AMAZING.
> 
> As a reward, here's a chapter of random original special event bullshit.

Saihara woke up to knocking on his door once again, it was almost becoming routine.

When he answered, he was surprised to see Hoshi standing there with his hands shoved into his pockets. "Ah...Hoshi-kun?"

"Hey, sorry to come by so early. With everything going on I feel like we just need a break from it all, thought I'd invite you, Momota-kun and Iruma-chan to the casino, do a little gamblin' like we use too." He explained.

Saihara smiled. "That sounds like fun, but...can't Ouma-kun come with us too?"

"Tch, that guy is a hassle...fine, but please at least try to keep him in line." Hoshi told him.

Saihara sweat dropped a little. _'I don't think anyone's capable of controlling Ouma-kun...'_

* * *

They met up at the casino later, ready to gamble away.

"Alright fuckers, this time I'm in it to win it." Iruma told them proudly.

Ouma smirked. "Iruma-chan isn't so good at these things though."

"Hey fuck off, I am too! I-I was just holdin' back last time for your guys' sake!" Iruma snapped.

Hoshi sighed. "Enough chit-chat, let's do this."

"I demand a rematch Ouma-kun!" Momota exclaimed.

Ouma smiled. "Sure thing Momota-chan, but when I win you have to be my slave!"

"Hell no! I'm no one's slave! I'm Momota Kaito! Luminary of the Stars!" Momota snapped, slamming his fists together.

Ouma stared at his hand with disinterest. "Then what's even the point? We need high stakes to make it entertaining."

"Okay then...Uh...if I win, you gotta give me Saihara-kun's hat!" Momota demanded.

"What!? But this is a gift from my beloved Saihara-chan!" Ouma gasped.

Iruma snorted. "Beloved Saihara-chan?"

Saihara's face was dusted with a light blush as he stared at the floor, choosing not to say anything on the matter.

"Gift or not it ain't yours and I'm sick of lookin' at it!" Momota told him.

Ouma smirked. "Nishishi~ Fine then, when I win, you have to run around outside naked~"

"Ah- isn't that a bit much-" Saihara tried to reason.

"BRING IT! I'VE GOT THIS!" Momota exclaimed with confidence.

Hoshi shook his head. "Children. Both of them."

* * *

Momota was on his knees, a few tears leaking down from his eyes. "Dammit..."

"Nishishi~ As if I would lose when this precious hat is on the line." Ouma told him with a sinister smirk.

"Haha, Moanmota-kun got his ass kicked." Iruma snickered.

Hoshi chuckled a little as he tossed another coin into one of the machines. "As expected." He smirked.

Saihara placed a comforting hand on Momota's shoulder, smiling a little. "Ah...it'll be okay Momota-kun..."

"NO! I'M NOT GOING DOWN LIKE THIS! AGAIN!" Momota shouted, standing up and spinning on his heel to point at Ouma.

Ouma smirked. "When I win you have to go to Chabashira's room, completely naked~"

"Not gonna happen, let's do this. And when I win I'm throwing that damn hat away!" Momota snapped.

* * *

Once again, Momota found himself on his knees in tears after another painful defeat.

"Nishishi~ Time for Momota-chan to strip!" Ouma exclaimed cheerfully.

Iruma snickered. "Hell yeah, strip!"

"This has reached new levels of ridiculous." Hoshi commented.

Saihara just chose to stay silent and not participate.

Momota growled angrily, reluctantly standing up. Flushing red, he stripped off all of his clothes until he was bare for everyone to see.

And of course, the first thing out of Iruma's mouth was,

"HA! I KNEW HIS DICK WAS SMALL!" 

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Momota shouted angrily, the red coating his face darkening.

Ouma snickered. "As expected, Momota-chan is soooo small. I feel kinda bad for whatever girl you end up with..." He frowned, looking genuinely upset for Momota.

"Shut up! I don't need your pity, I'm confident in my size!" Momota shouted, already heading for the stairs.

"Don't you think that was a little much?" Saihara asked with a sweat drop.

Ouma grinned. "Aw come on it's all in good fun, besides he's the one who agreed. Would you have rather he destroy this precious hat? Doesn't it look cute on me?" He pouted.

"...I guess I can't argue with that logic..." Saihara admitted shyly.

Ouma's face went blank at this, he stared at Saihara with an unreadable expression.

But then, they heard screams coming all the way from the courtyard and rushed out to see what was happening.

* * *

"MOMOTA-KUNNNN!" Shirogane shrieked, flushing red as she covered her face with her hands, but she was peeking through her fingers.

"I...don't understand what you're doing..." Kiibo admitted awkwardly.

Momota growled. "I lost a stupid bet okay? Don't act so disgusted! I've got a good body!"

"I suppose...but I don't understand why it's so...small." Kiibo told him with a frown. "According to my research the typical one is nearly double the size-"

"WOULD YOU ALL SHUT UP ABOUT MY SIZE! YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE ONE!" Momota exclaimed.

Kiibo pointed at him angrily. "Whatever private parts I may contain are my business and mine alone!"

"Nishishi~ You've still gotta go see Chabashira-chan." Ouma reminded him as they all walked up to him and the others.

Shirogane was blushing as she stared Momota up and down. "Still, if you ignore how small it is, the rest of Momota is very attractive..."

"SERIOUSLY ENOUGH WITH THIS!" Momota shouted, storming off towards the dorms.

* * *

"What is it- WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Chabashira shrieked as she opened her door to see Momota.

Momota tried to open his mouth to explain but Chabashira was already kicking him across the dorms. He was sent flying into the wall and nearly cracked it, tumbling to the floor with a groan.

"D-D-DEGENERATE!" Chabashira practically roared as she slammed her door shut.

Safe to say it was the best bet Ouma ever made.

* * *

The next morning, everyone just agreed to not talk about the previous events, instead focusing on the killing game and how to get out of the school.

Then...Monokuma showed up.

"I'm here to make an announcement!" He announced excitedly.

Shirogane looked disappointed. "Oh...you again..."

"Ooooh, Monokuma do you have another motive for us? Since that key card was suuuuper boring." Ouma smirked, a finger to his lips.

Monokuma huffed. "Yes well, I will admit the key card was a fail, but in my defense it was all my kids' idea, so I can't be to blame for such a pathetic motive. So now, I have a new motive for you guys!"

"Whatever it is won't work on us, we aren't going to kill anymore." Chabashira snapped.

"The next motive is a special rule change! Until someone else is killed, no one is allowed inside the dorms for any reason!" Monokuma explained cheerfully.

Shirogane gasped. "W-What?"

"Wait, where the fuck are we suppose to sleep?" Iruma hissed.

"No idea, and I don't really care where as long as it's not in the dorms! If you even step foot in the dorms for any reason you'll be executed, so keep that in mind~ Puhuhuhuhu~" Monokuma chuckled a little into his hands before disappearing.

Kiibo frowned. "This is...quite troublesome."

"How is it troublesome for you? You don't even need sleep." Ouma deadpanned.

"I'll have you know I use the night to recharge!" Kiibo snapped.

"Regardless, we need to figure out what we're going to do about sleeping...the dorms all have locks on them but..." Shirogane gulped.

At this, everyone silently looked at one and other, the concern clear in everyone's mind.

Nobody wanted to sleep somewhere they'd be vulnerable.

"I propose we all rest in the same place, it's less likely someone will make a move if we're all there." Kiibo explained.

Ouma grinned. "Nah, that's wayyy too boring, besides I don't wanna sleep near yucky Momota-chan."

"Who are you callin' yucky!? You're yucky!" Momota snapped.

Hoshi face palmed. "Children. Both of them are such children."

"Gonta no can really understand the problem. If everyone together, Gonta can protect everyone at once." Gokuhara explained.

"Would you stop it with that?" Hoshi snapped.

"Huh?" Gokuhara's eyes widened.

"Shut up about protecting us and worry about yourself for once." With that, Hoshi stormed out of the dining hall.

Iruma huffed, hands on her hips. "Well isn't this fan-fucking-tastic? I need my beauty sleep and I can't get that sleeping by you losers, I'm staying in my lab." She stormed out.

Saihara sighed heavily. "This is bad..."

"Relax, we'll be fine Saihara-chan. I dunno about you, but I'm staying in Tojo-chan's lab." Ouma grinned.

"Huh? Why?" Saihara frowned.

Ouma shrugged. "It has the best furniture. Did you try sitting on those couches?"

Everyone seemed to have their own plans in mind for what they were gonna do for sleep, and so they separated for the time being. 

But little did Saihara know...things were about to take a turn for the worse, much worse.

And nothing could prepare them for it.


	24. Another One Bites The Dust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I am SO HYPED for what I have planned. Since the stuff with the computer isn't happening I have to go completely original with all this and I must say it's difficult, but I've been working hard today so not only do I have this chapter done, but I have the next one done as well :D 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy ;)

Saihara shifted uncomfortably in the chair in the Ultimate Detective's lab. Everyone seem to be sleeping in their own labs for the most part with a few exceptions.

Hoshi and Gokuhara were staying in Gokuhara's lab, Kiibo and Iruma were in Iruma's lab, Shirogane was in her own lab, Ouma was in Tojo's, Momota and Chabashira were in Chabashira's lab and finally Saihara was in his own lab...

But he kind of hated it?

His lab was creepy. Nothing but books filled with photos of corpses and shelves of poison. It made him feel like some kind of criminal.

So after twisting and turning for a while during the night, Saihara hesitantly left his lab and went down a few floors.

He gave a gentle knock to the door to Tojo's lab, and after a few moments an exhausted Ouma answered, looking less than pleased at being woken up.

"Are you aware it's midnight?" Ouma asked in a deadpanned tone.

"S-Sorry...it's just...m-my lab is kind of...I just..." Saihara started, swallowing hard. "C-Could I maybe stay here with you tonight?"

Ouma smirked. "Your own lab is giving you the creeps? That's kind of hilarious. But sure, come on in. Not like I own Tojo-chan's lab or anything~" With that, Ouma moved aside to let Saihara in.

He noticed a few books near the couch, some mystery novels. "Were you even sleeping?"

"Of course I was, well, more like dozing off while trying to read." Ouma grinned tiredly, sitting back down on the couch. "You can take that chair." He gestured to the empty seat.

Saihara curled up in the chair to try and sleep. It wasn't very comfortable, but something about being in the same room with another person was comforting, not to mention Tojo's lab had that...nest feeling to it. Like he was sheltered from the world.

With that thought in mind, Saihara quickly fell asleep.

During the night, Saihara swore he heard the door open and close, but he was so out of it he didn't bother to check...

_'If I had just gone and checked what I heard...could things have been different?'_

* * *

When Saihara woke up the next morning, something felt off. He wasn't sure what but...

Something just...wasn't right.

"Ah, you finally woke up." Saihara turned his head to see an exhausted looking Ouma sitting on the couch with a book. Dark bags were under his eyes but that wasn't the strangest thing about Ouma's appearance.

His...hat was gone.

"Ah...Ouma-kun?" Saihara started with a frown.

Ouma let out a yawn. "Glad you got sleep, I was up for most of the night. It was suuuuuch a pain."

"What happened?" Saihara asked.

He shrugged. "No idea, lots of weird shit. I'll tell you about it later. We should get to the dining hall, Kii-boy should be making breakfast."

"Sure..." Reluctantly, Saihara let it go and followed the supreme leader out of the lab.

* * *

When they arrived however, once again something just...felt off. The only ones there were Shirogane, Hoshi, Kiibo and Iruma.

"Where are the others?" Saihara asked.

Iruma shrugged. "No clue. Hoshi-kun said Gokuhara-kun's still sleeping."

"He is. He...had a rough night, we both did. I don't wanna talk about it." Hoshi replied shortly, looking rather tired.

Saihara's eyebrows furrowed. _'What's going on? Why is everyone so exhausted?'_

"I have no idea where Chabashira-chan and Momota-kun are though, did anyone check on them?" Kiibo asked.

"Nope, we just woke up." Ouma commented, sitting down to eat some breakfast.

Just then, someone entered the dining hall.

They all turned to see Gokuhara walking in while yawning. "Gonta so tired...Gonta need to get his energy back..."

"Then maybe you should go back to sleep." Hoshi snapped.

"This isn't good...everyone's getting terrible sleep..." Shirogane frowned, she had bags under her eyes as well. The only ones who appeared well rested were Kiibo, Saihara and Iruma.

Iruma scowled. "THEN GO THE FUCK BACK TO SLEEP!"

"I'm worried about Momota-kun and Chabashira-chan...do you think we should check on them?" Kiibo asked with worry.

Shirogane nodded hesitantly. "I'm worried too..."

"Then stop whining and go check on them." Hoshi snapped tiredly.

Ouma nodded simply. "Seriously."

"Saihara-kun, would you like to come with me?" Kiibo asked.

"Sure, it is strange to not see either of them." Saihara commented with a frown.

* * *

When they arrived at Chabashira's lab, they were surprised to see Chabashira asleep on the floor, but she looked more like as if she collapsed, not peacefully laid down to go to sleep.

"Chabashira-chan?" Saihara called to her with concern, kneeling on the ground and gently lifting her head up.

Kiibo's eyes widened. "What's that?"

Around Chabashira's lips was residue of some sort of powder, Saihara could also spot a few specks of the same stuff stuck inside Chabashira's mouth on her cheeks near the back of her throat.

"This...This is..." Saihara's eyes widened in disbelief.

"...Where is Momota-kun?" Kiibo questioned nervously.

Saihara swallowed hard, trying to calm his stress. "We should go look for him."

"You go, I'll stay with Chabashira-chan." Kiibo insisted.

"Right." Saihara nodded, running out of the lab.

* * *

Sweat slid down the side of Saihara's face. 'If that substance is what I think it is...there's only one place it could be from...' He already had the others searching around the school as well.

With shaking hands, Saihara reached towards the door to his own lab. _'Please...let me be wrong...'_

He opened the door.

And was met with a tragic sight.

Laying on the floor sprawled out was Momota, puddles of blood laid around him in random patches and blood could be seen pouring from his mouth. A broken glass filled with a liquid was on the floor near by and the poison cabinet was open.

Saihara felt himself beginning to tremble as he stared at Momota's body.

The Ultimate Astronaut...was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually pretty proud of how the investigation turned out after so much planning, I hope you guys like it when it comes out. Probably will be posted either tomorrow or later tonight!
> 
> (ALSO WE'RE AT LIKE 437 KUDOS WHAT THE HECK AHHHHH-)


	25. Investigations Are Always Such Downers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AS OF 7/19/20 THIS CHAPTER WAS EDITED. PLEASE BE SURE TO READ IT AGAIN BEFORE PROCEEDING.
> 
> (Author done goofed and had to fix some of the investigation for the trial to make sense-)

Everyone took a moment to stare at Momota's corpse in silence, though Gokuhara and Shirogane were already crying at the sight.

Chabashira wasn't in tears...but it wasn't her fault. She was being dragged by Kiibo, one of her arms wrapped around his neck as he helped her get around. She appeared to have been drugged, her body just had no strength whatsoever.

She stared at Momota's corpse with dull eyes, no strength to talk. "..."

They all watched as one stray tear fell from her eye, but that was all she could manage before closing her eyes once again and passing out on the spot.

"Poor Chabashira-chan..." Shirogane sniffed. "She's been through so much..."

"Her state is bizarre...I hope she'll be okay..." Kiibo frowned, gently setting Chabashira down in one of the chairs.

Iruma scoffed. "After losing someone else she cares about? Yeah she'll be great."

"We can't worry about that now, we have to investigate." Hoshi told them shortly.

"He's right, which means we need the Monokuma file...where are the Monokubs anyways?" Ouma frowned, tilting his head.

Just then, Monophanie and Monotaro showed up.

"Ah another body!" Monophanie puked.

"Here's the Monokuma file! Father's a little busy right now so he sent us to give you these." With that, Monotaro held up the files and passed them around to everyone.

Then he and Monophanie disappeared.

Saihara bit his lip. "I...guess we should read over the file." He looked down at the dreadful file in his hands.

**Victim: Momota Kaito.**

**Height: 184 cm.**

**Weight: 74 kg.**

**Chest: 90 cm.**

**Blood Type: O**

**The victim was discovered in the Ultimate Detective's lab. Time of death is approximately 3:00 a.m. There are no obvious external injuries. The victim shows signs of having coughed up blood.**

"T-That's it?" Saihara questioned in disbelief.

"Nishishi~ I have a feeling this case won't be as easy as the others." Ouma smirked.

Saihara frowned. "But it's strange isn't it? There's something very obvious missing from the file..."

"If I had to guess...it was intentional." Ouma commented.

Saihara put the file away before stepping over the Momota's corpse. He knelt down and winced a little.

 _'Momota-kun...looks so at peace...like he didn't suffer at all...'_ Hesitantly, Saihara began to look over his body, checking for any injuries.

But just as the file said, Saihara found no injuries on Momota's body. The only place with anything of importance seemed to be Momota's mouth, which was coated with blood. 

_'There's no signs of powder like there is in Chabashira's mouth...but..._ ' Saihara frowned as he noticed something about the blood was off.

His eyes narrowed. _'His blood...it has a strange black tint to it...something doesn't look right...'_

Making a mental note of the blood, Saihara looked around the rest of the room. _'The cabinet's opened, hm?'_ He noticed a particular bottle up by the front, and it was a bit emptier than the other bottles. Saihara held it up to get a better look at it.

 _'Strike-7 Poison?'_ Saihara turned the bottle around to read what it said on the back. _'A liquid poison that can be fatal, even from the smallest dose. It's not painful and instead causes a light numbing sensation that's not easily noticed. There is no obvious symptoms that this poison leaves. It takes five minutes for the poison to take full effect.'_

Saihara pressed a finger to his chin in thought as he stared at the bottle. _'But if this is what was used on Momota-kun...'_ He took a glance back at Momota's body. _'That wouldn't make any sense...'_

He kept searching around, choosing to look at the broken glass on the ground. _'There's a liquid spilled out along with the shards. It's a black liquid, the same as the poison. Did somebody get Momota-kun to drink this? And he didn't realize he was being poisoned?'_ Saihara frowned at the thought. He also noticed something else strange.

Under Momota's corpse something was stuck, Saihara didn't even notice it before. With careful hands, Saihara lifted Momota's body up slightly and gasped at what he saw.

It was Saihara's hat, the hat Ouma's been wearing all this time.

 _'...Why would this be here?...'_ Saihara laid Momota back down gently and stood up, turning to look at the others who were investigating other parts of the room.

Hesitantly he walked up to Iruma and Kiibo. "Hey...did anything strange happen last night?"

"Nope, nothin' just the norm. Had dreams of awesome orgies involving all of us." Iruma grinned.

Kiibo frowned. "We were asleep in Iruma-chan's lab all night, we never left or even woke up."

"I see..." Saihara frowned in thought. _'Neither of them were awake during the night, and they don't look tired either, unlike the others...'_

Saihara walked over to Hoshi. "Hoshi-kun, can you tell me about last night?"

"Tch, I figured you'd ask about that. Last night I woke up around 2:50 or so and decided to get a drink of water from the boys' bathroom sink, since the dining hall was closed for the night. I ran into Shirogane-chan who was heading to the girls bathroom at the same time, we exchanged quick greetings, used the bathroom and went back to our labs. We couldn't have been there for longer than 10 minutes." Hoshi explained.

Saihara hummed in thought. _'So Hoshi-kun and Shirogane-chan were awake briefly during the night, but they saw each other during the time of the crime. It's unlikely either of them are the culprit... '_

After speaking to Hoshi, Saihara went over to Gokuhara. "Gokuhara-kun."

"Ah, Saihara-kun. Gonta so sorry he no could protect Momota-kun..." Gokuhara told him sincerely as tears filled his eyes, he stared at the floor with shame.

"You don't need to apologize Gokuhara-kun, but I do need you to tell me what happened last night." Saihara explained.

Gokuhara frowned. "Huh? What happened last night? Gonta not sure. Gonta woke up when Hoshi-kun left, but he came right back a few minutes later, but Gonta was worried and asked how Hoshi-kun was feeling. Hoshi-kun still angry with Gonta and we ended up talking for a while before going back to bed. We're both tired."

"Alright, thanks Gokuhara-kun." Saihara told him with a smile.

He smiled back kindly. "Let Gonta know if you need anything else."

Saihara went up to Shirogane. "Shirogane-chan, can you tell me what happened last night with you?"

"Well sure. I was sleeping in my lab all night, except for one gap of time close to 3 when I went to use the girls' bathroom, I ran into Hoshi-kun there as well. After using the bathroom I went back to my lab for the evening." Shirogane explained, letting out a small yawn. "But...I had a hard time getting back to sleep, there isn't exactly a cozy bed setup in my lab."

Saihara nodded. "Alright thank you."

"I hope we can find the culprit...it's terrible what they did to Momota-kun..." Shirogane spoke softly, looking terrified as she stared down at the floor.

"We'll figure it out, don't worry." Saihara reassured her before going over to Ouma.

Part of him...was dreading it a little bit.

"Ah...Ouma-kun? Can you tell me what happened last night?" Saihara asked hesitantly.

Ouma huffed. "What didn't happen? From 3:10 or so till 4 in the morning I was out of the lab. I woke up cause I felt my hat slip off my head, but when I looked around I noticed the door was open and left to check what happened, I didn't see anyone and went walking around the school trying to find the hat, buttttt I didn't find anything, when I was on my way back to the lab, there was a loud crash, but all I found was pieces of a crossbow on the floor, it wasn't even put together. I went back to the lab to get some shut eye, figuring I'd look for the hat in the morning."

Saihara swallowed hard. "I...see..."

"Huh? Is something wrong with that?" Ouma tilted his head.

"Did anybody see you last night?" Saihara asked.

Ouma shook his head. "Nope, I didn't run into anyone at the time."

Saihara held back a wince. _'Which means there's nobody who can back up his claims...dammit...'_

"Alright, thank you Ouma-kun. I'm gonna keep investigating." Saihara told him.

"I'll help-" Ouma started with a smile.

"No," Saihara started quickly, causing actual disbelief to show on Ouma's face. He quickly changed his tone. "I...I think you should investigate here while I check other places. S-Sound good?"

Ouma stared at him with a blank expression for a moment, then grumbled out a short, "Fine." Before walking off to look at Momota's corpse again.

With a heavy heart, Saihara left the crime scene.

* * *

The first place he went to was Tojo's lab, the place he and Ouma had stayed the night. He checked around for anything strange, and just when he thought the room was clear...

 _'Huh? What's this?'_ Saihara's eyes widened when he found something hidden under the pillow on the couch.

He held up the strange bottle. _'Rock-a-bye Knock Out Serum. Completely exhausts the body but is in no way fatal. It relaxes the muscles so much the victim may not even be able to speak or move their eyes much, leaving them in an almost vegetative state. Its effects last for about six hours after consumption.'_ Saihara frowned, shaking the contents slightly. It was a powder.

 _'This...is from my lab as well, I'm certain of it...but why was it on the couch in here?'_ Saihara frowned, sweat sliding down the side of his face. _'Why was it...where Ouma-kun had been sleeping?'_

After taking one last look around the room, Saihara left and went down the hall.

Sure enough on the floor was pieces of a crossbow, and there was a slight dent on the wall from where they had hit it. _'Did somebody throw this? But for what purpose?'_ Saihara's eyebrows furrowed. _'This must be from Harukawa-chan's lab...but anyone could go in there...still...the crossbow clearly wasn't used normally, it's not even put together...what is going on here?'_

* * *

Saihara returned to the crime scene to see everyone surrounding where Chabashira sat. She appeared to be in a daze as she lifted a shaking arm.

"Uh..." She attempted to speak, but it seemed to take most of her energy to even open her mouth.

"Chabashira-chan! What happened!?" Saihara asked her quickly, desperate to learn as much as he could.

At his loud voice, Chabashira winced a little. "...Some...one...made...meh...swall...ow..." She tried to explain, but that was all she managed to get out before collapsing once again.

"She's in no condition for a trial..." Shirogane spoke nervously.

Hoshi scowled. "What the hell do we do?"

"Huh? What's wrong? Isn't it time for the trial?" Monophanie asked, appearing out of nowhere.

"We can't. Chabashira can hardly move!" Kiibo exclaimed.

Monotaro appeared as well looking nervous. "That's not good...what should we do?"

"Ummm...Okay! You all go on ahead to the trial grounds! We'll let Chabashira-chan rest!" Monphanie declared.

But to their surprise, Chabashira's eyes shot open and she forced herself to stand up with trembling arms. "N...No...I...I'm okay...don't worry...it...it takes more than...s-some drug to...take me down."

Saihara gritted his teeth. All they could do now was try their best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I am so sorry for editing this so much, I realized a huge problem with the case when I was writing the trial and had to basically redo it. Hopefully you guys aren't too mad? Aha...
> 
> ._. plz don't hurt meh.


	26. An Unexpected Culprit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After rewriting this three different times, three different ways I've decided it's as good as it's going to get. Gotta say...my investigation was much better than my trial...
> 
> Sorry for the short part, believe it or not I've been attempting to work on this chapter all day, it has been a SERIOUS struggle.

"Now then, let's begin with a basic explanation of the class trial. During the trial you'll present your arguments for who the culprit is, and vote for who you think did it. Vote correctly and only the blackened will be punished, but if you're wrong I'll punish everyone besides the blackened and that person will graduate from the academy!" Monokuma explained.

Ouma grinned. "Don't you get tired of saying the same thing every trial?"

"...Maybe." Monokuma grumbled.

"So...where should we start?" Gokuhara asked curiously.

Hoshi put his hands in his pockets. "Why don't we start by ruling out people? Is there anyone who it couldn't have been?"

"Iruma-chan and I were in her lab all night. There is no evidence of either of us sneaking out during the night." Kiibo explained.

"That's right, we're innocent, completely fuckin' clean." Iruma grinned.

Ouma smiled. "As if a whore like you could ever be clean!"

"Ughhhh..." Iruma moaned in delight as a blush coated her cheeks and sweat dribbled down her neck.

"Gokuhara-kun can be ruled out too, I was awake during the night and I know for a fact Gokuhara-kun never left." Hoshi told them.

Saihara nodded. "Okay, so we can rule out Gokuhara-kun, Kiibo-kun and Iruma-chan."

"I just have one thing to say."

Everyone turned their heads to look at Chabashira, she actually looked...weirdly calm, considering the situation. 

She was frowning, and her eyes looked a little dull, but there wasn't even much sadness displaying on her face, no tears whatsoever. "I'm going to defeat the mastermind no matter what. It was Momota-kun's mission to beat the mastermind and now, thanks to one of you, he's gone..." She balled her hands into fists. "So using this trial, I am going to defeat the mastermind!" She exclaimed angrily.

"Chabashira-chan..." Shirogane spoke up softly.

"So all of you shut up and listen, and I'll tell you right now who the culprit is." She declared.

Saihara's eyes widened. "Y-You know who it is?"

"Ruling out Kiibo-kun, Iruma-chan and Gokuhara-kun, who the hell else could it be except Hoshi-kun or Shirogane-chan?" She asked.

"What?" Hoshi frowned.

Shirogane gasped. "Huh!?"

"Both of you left to use the restrooms. That's pretty suspicious don't you think?" Chabashira sneered.

Shirogane looked down. "I...I'm not the culprit!"

"Neither am I." Hoshi snapped.

Saihara frowned. 'This is bad, Chabashira's getting riled up. I have to give her some proof that neither of them could be the culprit.'

"Momota-kun died at three in the morning and they used the bathrooms ten minutes before one." Saihara explained.

"So what? They poisoned Momota-kun and the poison killed him after time went by." She snapped.

Saihara shook his head. "No. According to the poison's description it works five minutes after consumption, Momota-kun would've died much earlier."

Chabashira gritted her teeth. "Fine. So what now?"

"Why don't you tell us what happened Chabashira-chan?" Saihara asked.

"What happened? Oh, you mean with the drug. Someone sneaked up behind me and forced the stuff down my throat, I collapsed on the spot. Didn't see who it was who did it." Chabashira explained with a shrug.

Kiibo frowned. "You shouldn't talk about that so lightly..."

"Look whatever, I don't care about the stupid drug. All I care about is learning who Momota-kun's killer was." Chabashira insisted angrily.

Iruma scowled. "Listen bitch, don't treat us like shit just cause you're pissy. Stuff a tampon up there and cool your jets."

"SHUT UP! I'LL SERIOUSLY MESS YOU UP!" Chabashira hissed dangerously, getting into a fighting position.

"YEEEEEEEEE-" Iruma shrieked fearfully.

Ouma grinned. "Nishishi~ Chabashira-chan sure is angry. We better move things along before she throws an even bigger tantrum."

"Why don't we talk about what Momota-kun was doing in Saihara's lab in the first place?" Kiibo suggested.

"Chabashira-chan, did you hear Momota-kun leave?" Saihara asked.

"Huh? Nope, I didn't hear it at all. When I woke up I was all alone, then I got drugged from behind." Chabashira explained simply.

Ouma's eyes narrowed.

"If someone drugged you, someone else must have been in your lab. But why? Why bother knocking you out in the first place?" Saihara asked.

"Maybe they were scared Chabashira-chan would discover Momota-kun too soon?" Hoshi suggested.

"Whatever the fucking reason is it doesn't matter. What's important is WHO drugged her. Is there any proof showing that?" Iruma snapped.

Saihara frowned. "Actually...there is...the drug that was using on Chabashira-chan was...found in Tojo-chan's lab, on the couch where Ouma-kun was sleeping."

"Huh!?" Everyone looked at Ouma in disbelief.

Ouma stared at Saihara with a blank expression.

"And there's more. Ouma-kun was out of the lab roughly from 3 to 4...around the time of Momota-kun's murder..." Saihara explained with a frown.

"That's pretty fucking suspicious." Iruma snapped, hand on her hip.

"Well Ouma-kun?" Kiibo questioned.

Ouma smirked. "Yep, you got me. I murdered Momota-chan! Oh and I drugged Chabashira-chan for good measure."

Saihara stared at him for a moment. _'...Hm...'_

"There, he's admitted to it. Let's vote and put this degenerate in his place!" Chabashira snapped.

Shirogane's eyes widened. "Um...isn't it a little soon for that-"

"How can it not be Ouma-kun!? You just said there's proof that he drugged me and everyone else has been proven innocent. So come on, let's hurry up and vote already." Chabashira exclaimed.

Saihara frowned. _'...Ouma-kun is the culprit...but is that really true?'_ He glanced at Chabashira. _'I know she wants to get this over with...but..."_

"I think we should think it over more, there's still a lot of evidence we haven't gone over." Saihara explained. They had yet to explain the crossbow, or how the culprit successfully poisoned Momota.

Chabashira growled. "Ughhh why!?" She snapped.

"Huh?" Saihara's eyes widened.

"I'm sick of these stupid trials! Every time...they just...they just keep taking people I care about away from me!" Chabashira exclaimed angrily, glaring at each of them. "There's no one else it can be, so let's just vote him the culprit already! That hat under Momota-kun should be proof enough right!?"

"Please Chabashira-chan...you need to calm down..." Shirogane insisted nervously.

"Gonta don't want friends to fight..." Gokuhara said tearfully.

Saihara's eyes widened as it hit him. _'Wait...what did she just say?...'_ He covered his mouth with his hand as he thought about it.

"Nishishi~ Well Saihara-chan? Where do we go from here?" Ouma placed a finger to his lips as he smirked. "I'll leave it to you."

 _'If I don't prove his innocence, everyone will vote for Ouma-kun...I...can't allow that to happen!'_ Saihara gritted his teeth, a wave of determination filling him.

"Chabashira-chan...you mentioned the hat being under Momota-kun." Saihara started.

"Yeah? So what?" Chabashira asked.

"...How did you know that?" Saihara questioned.

Chabashira's eyes widened. "Huh?"

"You were drugged during the whole investigation...you didn't even have time to look at the body...so how did you know where the hat was?" Saihara asked hesitantly.

Chabashira gasped. "...!"

"Huh? What's going on here?" Hoshi snapped.

Iruma scowled. "The fuck are you hiding?"

"Gonta no understand..." Gokuhara frowned.

Chabashira swallowed hard. "..."

"And I also think it's strange that the drug was placed on Tojo-chan's couch. If it really were Ouma-kun, why didn't he put the bottle back after use? Ouma-kun would never leave such obvious evidence." Saihara explained.

Chabashira remained silent.

Ouma smirked. "Awww, you know me so well Saihara-chan, I'm touched~"

"I also realized something else weird. Ouma-kun, you said as you were going back to Tojo-chan's lab, you suddenly stopped when you heard a loud crash right? What exactly was that crash?" Saihara asked.

"That was the crossbow I found! There was a random crossbow from Harukawa-chan's lab, in pieces on the floor!" Ouma explained with a smile.

Saihara nodded. "Keeping in mind that the crossbow was in pieces...I believe the crossbow was used like this. The culprit wanted to plant the bottle in the couch, but if Ouma-kun came back to the room and saw them doing it, it would've ruined their plan. To divert Ouma-kun's attention, they threw something down the hall that was sure to make a loud noise, while Ouma-kun was investigating the sound, the culprit hid the bottle in the couch before escaping." He explained.

"And with all of that in mind, there's only one person who could be the culprit righttt?" Ouma grinned. "All you have to do is ask yourself who could've hidden the bottle during the night and-"

"...It was me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My abilities when it comes to writing trials are embarrassing, but at least I can write everyone in character pretty well-
> 
> EDIT: I posted the chapter with it missing the first half- I...I want to melt myself omg this is not my day-


	27. The One Who Is Guilty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to gag at how bad this trial was. I am so sorry for putting ya'll through this.
> 
> If any of ya'll are still here after this trial I thank you from the bottom of mah heart XD
> 
> But it's over now, so...thank Atua lol

Chabashira looked down. "...I mean, I can't really hide it right? You've basically figured it out."

"S-So wait...the culprit was..." Kiibo trailed off.

"Yep...I killed Momota-kun." Chabashira admitted regretfully, shutting her eyes.

Hoshi frowned. "I don't understand..."

"I killed Momota-kun, but I didn't want you guys to find out you know? So I planted evidence in Tojo-chan's lab in hopes of making you guys suspect Ouma-kun, but then I had to open my stupid mouth and talk about the hat...dammit..." Chabashira growled.

Saihara frowned. "So then...the drug that was used on you..."

"I drugged myself, in hopes of getting you guys to not be suspicious of me. I kept some of the powder on me, went back to my lab and...swallowed it down." Chabashira explained sadly. "But my plan...failed..."

Ouma smirked. "So you threw the crossbow at the wall to draw my attention away! Pretttyyyyy clever."

"So wait, how did you kill Momota-kun?" Shirogane asked with a head tilt.

Chabashira swallowed hard. "You see...I told Momota-kun I found something super important in Saihara-kun's lab...he was determined to make me trust him, so he came along without hassle to show he believed in me...I told him there was something special about the file shelf...and while he was looking at it, I poured the poison into a glass...He took it, since I offered it so nicely and just...drank it...he didn't even care that it was a strange black color, I just told him it was my favorite soda and I wanted to share it with him...he drank it...and...started coughing up blood...and then..." She trailed off.

Iruma scowled. "Sneaky fucker. I knew she could never like a guy. She called him a degenerate, there's no way she'd actually be friends with him now!"

"So then...Chabashira-chan...really is culprit?" Gokuhara asked with uncertainty.

"...It would appear that way..." Hoshi sighed a little.

Saihara frowned. "No, wait a minute. Something doesn't add up."

"Huh?" Chabashira's eyes widened.

"What doesn't add up?" Kiibo asked.

"According to what the description of the poison says, there's no obvious signs that would tell you if you've been poisoned besides the slightest numbing feeling. The poison shouldn't have made Momota-kun cough up blood, and get it clearly did, since there was poison residue mixed with his blood on the floor." Saihara explained.

Ouma smiled. "So something else made him throw up?"

"Perhaps...and I don't know what, but Momota-kun threw up blood, and it had nothing to do with the poison. I can't explain what, but this isn't the only concerning thing either," Saihara started. "The glass was broken on the floor as well, as if Momota-kun dropped it. Chabashira-chan, can you explain to us one more time in detail what happened?" 

Chabashira gritted her teeth. "...I...I gave Momota-kun the poison, he drank some of it and continued looking through the shelf. Then...he started coughing up blood and just collapsed, he dropped the glass and it shattered near by. He was dead. So then I stole Ouma-kun's hat, hid it under his body and then stole a crossbow from Harukawa-chan's lab and also grabbed the Rock-A-Bye Serum from Saihara-kun's lab. I found Ouma-kun walking around near by as I expected, so I threw the crossbow as hard as I could at the wall and rushed into Tojo-chan's lab while he was distracted. I planted the evidence under a pillow and ran back to my lab, where I then took the drug willingly to make myself collapse."

"No. That doesn't make sense." Saihara told her.

"It doesn't?" Gokuhara frowned.

"If Momota-kun was really looking at the file shelf, he would've died in front of it. But Momota-kun was in the middle of the room." Saihara explained.

Ouma smirked. "Nishishi~ Chabashira-chan sure is lying a lottttt this trial."

"Ngh!" Chabashira's eyes widened.

"But...why would somebody try and claim to be the culprit unless they were? Especially since Chabashira-chan hates my methods of using that to try and draw out the killer, which means she did it for another reason yeah?" Sparkles filled Ouma's eyes as he looked at Saihara excitedly. "So what was the reason!? Why did Chabashira-chan claim to be the culprit!?"

Saihara frowned, taking a moment to think it over. 'If Chabashira isn't the culprit, and neither is Ouma-kun or any of the others...there's only one other person who could be the culprit...and if it is them...it would also explained why Momota-kun looked so peaceful...'

"...I believe Momota-kun committed suicide."

"WHAT!?" Shirogane gasped.

"Suicide!?" Gokuhara paled.

Chabashira's eyes widened. "...!"

"If we look at this like Momota-kun drank the poison willingly, knowing what it was, a lot more things would make sense. Him dying in the middle of the room, looking peaceful even in death, the lack of evidence of a struggle, and Momota-kun being in my lab in the first place." Saihara explained.

"But then why the fuck did Chabashira-chan fuck with everything?" Iruma snapped.

Saihara frowned, looking down sadly. "...I don't know exactly why...but..."

"The only reason can be that Chabashira-chan wanted to kill us all." Ouma smirked almost maliciously.

"...Kill us all?" Kiibo asked with shock.

Hoshi scowled. "...Well Chabashira-chan?"

"Ngh..." Chabashira gritted her teeth as tears bubbled in the corners of her eyes.

"I thought it was weird, the way Chabashira-chan was acting during this trial. Throughout all of these trials, Chabashira-chan has been very emotional, never afraid to show her tears for the people she's lost. But during this trial, Chabashira-chan didn't once seem to break down because of Momota-kun despite how close they had become. But if Chabashira-chan already discovered Momota-kun dead, it would make sense why she's not more emotional right now." Saihara explained.

Chabashira scowled angrily. "SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU ARE DEGENERATES! EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU! DO ANY OF YOU EVEN HAVE WORKING BRAINS!? I'M TELLING YOU I'M THE CULPRIT! SO HURRY UP AND VOTE FOR ME ALREADY!" Chabashira exclaimed desperately, voice cracking as more tears formed in her eyes.

Saihara closed his eyes softly. "...The culprit of this case is Momota Kaito...who committed suicide..."

"Augh..." Chabashira shut her eyes as her tears slid down her cheeks, nothing but sadness on her face. 


	28. No More Regrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys were so sweet about the last chapter, thank you so much. I was so worried everyone was gonna hate it XD

"You guys got it right once again! Momota Kaito's killer was...Momota Kaito!" Monokuma declared cheerfully.

Saihara looked at Chabashira sadly. "Chabashira-chan...why? Why would you try and kill us?"

"D-Do you hate us?" Shirogane asked tearfully.

Chabashira looked down with a frown. "No...of course not. I care about all of you, even the boys..."

"Huh?" Hoshi's eyes widened in surprise.

She smiled a little. "Yep...that's right...I don't hate the boys. Momota-kun he...he helped me realize how silly that was."

"Can you tell us what really happened?" Saihara asked gently.

Chabashira's smile faded at this. "...During the night, Momota-kun sneaked out of my lab...I followed him all the way to Saihara-kun's lab...and I watched as...he drank poison. Obviously, I rushed in to try and stop him...but..."

* * *

_"Momota-kun! What are you doing!?" Chabashira exclaimed fearfully as Momota finished swallowing the poison._

_He winced a little as he looked at her regretfully. "Dammit...you weren't...suppose to follow me."_

_"Why did you drink poison!? We need to find a cure!" Chabashira shouted, already running to the cabinets._

_Momota shook his head weakly. "No...don't bother...hurgh-" He placed a hand to his mouth as blood shot out._

_"Ah! What's going on? Is it the poison?" Chabashira asked with panic._

_"No...Chabashira-chan...I'm sorry...I...I was already sick...and I don't have much time..." He explained tiredly._

_"...Momota-kun?" Chabashira spoke up softly as she stared at him._

_He smiled at her with regret in his eyes. "I know...it's so fucked up...you just keep losing people...but I asked Monokuma...and he told me...if I died of a natural reason due to my illness...everyone would be considered the blackened for not curing me...but I'm not gonna let the mastermind win, and I'm not letting you guys die!" He exclaimed, hands balling into fists._

_Chabashira felt tears roll down her cheeks. "There has to be something we can do! S-Something that can cure you!"_

_"There isn't...I already looked...augh..." Momota choked out more blood, some of the poison spilling out as well. He collapsed to his knees, much to Chabashira's horror._

_Momota smiled weakly up at the ceiling. "Chabashira-chan...you should get out of here...and live...got it? You've gotta live...no matter what..."_

_"You can't die! Y-You're the first boy I've ever become friends with like this!" Chabashira exclaimed as she cried. Her cheeks flushed red as she stared intently at the wall. "I was always the weird one in school...b-because I didn't like boys...all of the girls thought I was broken and didn't want to play with me...but everything changed when we got stuck here! The girls accepted me even though I didn't like boys, and you kept pushing until I gave you a chance! You can't leave me all alone now!" She sobbed._

_Momota smiled kindly at her as he laid on the floor, blood slid down the side of his face. "...Chabashira-chan...do me a favor?...beat...that damn mastermind...don't let them win...you and the others...have to live...please...please defeat them..." He pleaded._

_Chabashira covered her face with her hands as she sobbed, not able to look at Momota's weak state any longer. "I will...I SWEAR IT!"_

_All she could do was cry as Momota's body stilled and the poison finished him off._

* * *

"Momota-kun wanted to beat the mastermind...so...I decided to use his death to take them down, even if it meant taking the rest of us down too." Chabashira explained passionately. 

"T-The rest of us too?" Gokuhara questioned nervously.

* * *

_Chabashira dropped the glass of poison down on the floor angrily before shoving the bottle of poison back into the cabinet. She then searched for something else._

_"Rock-A-Bye Serum..." Chabashira mumbled, eyes widening as she read the effects._

_She ran out of the lab, taking the bottle with her._

* * *

"I sneaked into Tojo-chan's lab and stole Ouma-kun's hat, making sure it woke him up before leaving...I hid the hat under Momota-kun's corpse before grabbing a crossbow from Harukawa-chan's lab. I threw it at the wall to draw Ouma-kun's attention to it before slipping the bottle under the pillow on the couch, then I took some of the powder back with me to my lab and...made myself swallow it." Chabashira explained sadly.

Saihara's eyes widened. "You drugged yourself...left yourself in an almost vegetative state...just for Momota-kun?"

Chabashira smiled a little in amusement. "Are you surprised? I'll go as far as I need to for my friends."

"So basically, you were hoping that by getting everyone executed, it would kill the mastermind too." Ouma commented.

"I know it's cruel and I'm sorry...but I didn't know what else to do...I just wanted to avenge Momota-kun...and I couldn't even do that right..." Chabashira sniffed, more tears rolling down her cheeks.

Saihara looked down sadly. _'Chabashira-chan...you've lost so many, never given any time to truly mourn and get over it...I can't blame her for going to such extremes...'_

"You know, Chabashira-chan. I think you're forgetting the most important thing Momota-kun told you." Hoshi commented.

"Huh?" Chabashira looked at him tearfully.

Hoshi smiled a little. "Momota-kun told you to live, to live on with the others and beat the mastermind. Don't you think he'd be much happier if you worked with us to find another way?"

"We don't all have to die, we'll defeat the mastermind some other way." Kiibo insisted.

"Hell yeah, I'm sick of all this murder. Besides, that was a pretty big fucking gesture. Moamota-kun was willing to poison himself to make sure we'd all live, so we gotta repay him by gettin' out of here." Iruma smirked.

Chabashira covered her mouth with her hands as more sobs wracked through her body. "Guys...thank you..."

"Ummm, I don't mean to interrupt such a moment, but someone's still gotta be executed." Monokuma commented.

"W-What!?" Saihara's eyes widened.

"No...it's alright...please...just finish me off..." Chabashira told him tearfully.

Monokuma laughed. "I can't do that, you still weren't technically the blackened you know! Thankfully, this is why ya have kids! Alright Monophanie, Monotaro, you guys are up!"

"W-Wait what!?" Monophanie gasped.

Monotaro looked panicked. "Father think about this!"

"LET'S GIVE IT EVERYTHING WE'VE GOT... IT'SSSSSS PUNISHMENT TIMEEEEE!"

**~MONOPHANIE AND MONOTARO HAVE BEEN FOUND GUILTY. TIME FOR PUNISHMENT~**

Monophanie and Monotaro had ropes tied around their necks, yanking them up and down as a group of bomb children slowly approached them. The Monokubs began to sweat as they were pulled multiple times before finally the ropes snapped. The children blew up, causing Monophanie and Monotaro to break apart into bits along with a bunch of blood. Their remains fell into boiling water and Monokuma stirred the bowl while wearing a chef's outfit. He then poured it out into a bowl and slurped up the soup.

* * *

"Yum! That was a wonderful meal!" Monokuma exclaimed cheerfully before disappearing on the spot.

"...That was horrifying..." Kiibo mumbled.

Ouma grinned. "You could be next Kii-boy!"

"Do not joke about things like that..." Kiibo told him nervously.

Chabashira smiled tearfully. "Still, better them than any of us...guys...I'm so sorry for what I did...Hoshi-kun is right, Momota-kun wanted me to live...along with the rest of you..." She bowed at the waist. "I hope you can forgive me...and if you can't, that's okay..."

"Of course we forgive you..." Shirogane sniffed.

"Gonta never stay mad at friends." Gokuhara insisted.

Hoshi smiled lightly. "You were overcome with grief, after how many you've lost...we can't really blame you."

"See? No one's mad at you...it's okay." Saihara comforted her.

Chabashira looked up at all of them gratefully as she burst into more tears. Gokuhara and Shirogane tried to comfort her and hug her while the others watched.

"Phew, that sure was a close one huh? If Chabashira-chan hadn't fucked up we might've all died." Ouma commented.

Saihara stared at Chabashira for a long moment. _'Chabashira-chan has lost so many...and she always regrets not spending more time with them...'_

"Chabashira-chan...if you could talk to Tojo-chan, Momota-chan and Yumeno-chan one more time...what would you say to them?" He asked hesitantly.

At this, Chabashira went silent for a moment. Then she smiled tearfully. "I'd let them know how much I care about them...I loved all of them, sure in different ways...but love is still love you know? I'd make sure they know just how much I love them...if I had known I was gonna lose them all...I would've spent every moment trying to prove how much they all mean to me..." She explained softly.

Saihara went silent for a moment, before a smile formed on his lips.

"Well then, I guess it's time to go. Still sucks I lost the hat though, I really liked it, but now it's all gross and bloody from being under Momota-chan so...bleh." Ouma stuck his tongue out in disgust. "Should we leave?"

Saihara stared at him in silence, and it was starting to make Ouma uncomfortable.

"...Saihara-chan?" Ouma waved his hand in front of Saihara's face, but he remained frozen. "Are you in there? Earth to Saihara-chan-"

Without letting him say another word, Saihara gripped Ouma's face in his hands and kissed him passionately, not caring who was watching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Takes a longggggg sip of tea* ...


	29. Feeling Fireworks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy ;)

Ouma's lips tasted like sugar. This was something Saihara briefly noticed as he kissed the smaller boy.

But it wasn't a yummy sugar taste, it was more like that taste you get when someone puts in 20 packets of sugar into their tea and you just feel sick to your stomach after drinking it.

Except all Saihara could feel in his stomach was fireworks and he was too scared to break the kiss now. He was too scared of the rejection. Of Ouma not liking him...

He just didn't want this moment to end, just not yet.

Saihara heard gasps from the others, and he's pretty sure Iruma even whistled, but he didn't care, all he could focus on was the way Ouma tasted and how soft his lips felt.

Then, he swore his heart was gonna leap out of his chest as Ouma snapped out of whatever trance he was in and kissed back, arms wrapping around Saihara's neck and yanking him down to deepen the kiss. 

After a few moments, Ouma tugged on the back of Saihara's shirt and caused them to break the kiss, then gave Saihara a mischievous smirk.

"It's about fucking time~" With that, he locked lips with Saihara once again.

"Shouldn't we give them some privacy? Kiibo asked awkwardly.

"HELL NO!" Iruma exclaimed with a grin. "TAKE PICTURES KIIBO-KUN!"

Shirogane was drooling. "Ahhh fresh BL..."

Hoshi face palmed and then scowled at the others. "For the love of- yes let's give them some privacy. Come on, let's go." He demanded, pointing to the exit.

Reluctantly, Shirogane and Iruma left with the others, who were more than willing to leave immediately.

Ouma's fingers tangled into Saihara's hair and he gave a light yank, causing sparks to shoot up through Saihara's body. All common sense and logic left Saihara's brain in that moment. Only one thought was left in the end.

_'I. Love. Him.'_

The two stumbled back a little as Ouma shoved Saihara up against the wall. Ouma gripped at Saihara's clothes tightly, gently pulling on them as if trying to bring Saihara as close as possible.

Saihara broke away for air, panting out as his cheeks flushed red. Ouma was still pressed up against him and the sensation was driving him crazy.

"Nishishi~ let me guess. Saihara-chan was so moved by what Chabashira-chan said that you were tired of dancing around your feelings?" Ouma questioned with a smirk, allowing Saihara a moment to catch his breath.

"Y-You knew!?" Saihara asked in disbelief.

Ouma snorted. "Obviously. And I was having a lot of fun playing the flirting game, then Saihara-chan ruined it." He pouted.

"Ah...sorry?" Saihara told him with a sweat drop.

But Ouma just grinned in response. "No worries, you'll have plenty of time to make it up to me! Still...Saihara-chan's so stupid...falling in love during a killing game? How foolish..." Ouma trailed off in a mumble, staring at Saihara's face with cold eyes.

"But...you feel the same way, don't you? Doesn't that mean you're acting foolish too?" Saihara asked curiously.

Instead of giving a proper response, Ouma pulled Saihara down and pressed his lips to his own.

* * *

"I still don't get why we couldn't watch." Iruma frowned.

"Those two have had feelings for each other for the longest time, I don't want anything to mess up them getting together, it was starting to get painful to watch." Hoshi cringed a little.

Chabashira nodded with a smile. "Yeah...besides, I'm happy for them. They're lucky to...both still be here." Her smile saddened a little as she locked her hands behind her back and stared up at the starry sky. "...Do you think Momota-kun's in space?"

"Hm?" Gokuhara tilted his head.

"I mean, he always wanted to go to space. I bet his ghost flew up there the second he could and is exploring to his hearts content! Good for him really, haha." Chabashira laughed out loud as she smiled proudly up at the sky. 

No one said anything, they couldn't. Chabashira needed this, she needed to know Momota was in a better place.

"In a weird way I envy him..." Chabashira admitted with a sad smile, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "He got to escape from this hell we're in...some would say he's better off than we are."

The others glanced up at the sky, taking a moment to think about all of the ones they had lost.

* * *

Saihara gently closed the door to his room and just stood there for a moment, before a big grin sprawled out across his face and a blush decorated his cheeks. _'Ouma-kun feels the same way I do...thank goodness...'_

With that, he decided to go to bed. It was nice to be back in his own room again, it was much more comfortable.

* * *

Shirogane wasn't sure what to do.

Things had gone so far off script and it was beginning to show, viewers were going to see something was off compared to other seasons. 

She had to get back some sense of control on things, it was fun for a while to just let things happen however they did, but after Momota's gesture, she had huge doubts that anyone was going to kill anymore.

They were all so much closer now, and set on surviving together. And the biggest pain in her side, aka a certain supreme leader, was even starting to act all friendly with the others! He was suppose to play antagonist, act as a rival character for Saihara, not fall in love with him!

Shirogane gritted her teeth as she slammed her fist down on the table in the secret room.

She had to do something, something big that would get things back on course.

Walking over to the wall, Shirogane pressed a button and revealed a hidden phone, she dialed a number. "It's me, we've got a situation as I'm sure you've seen." She was certain Team Danganronpa was watching every move she made, and they were not going to be pleased.

"My story went off the rails, I'm not sure what happened, but I came up with backup plans. I need you guys to introduce that motive, the one I had planned in case all else failed." Shirogane instructed.

After listening to what they had to say for a few moments, Shirogane scowled. "I know it's extreme, but everything's a mess right now and this will get the viewers attention. There's too many of them left, it's time to wipe them out." With that, she hung up.

All she had to do now was wait for the next motive to be introduced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did my best to write the kiss as in character as I could? I'm really tired of reading submissive Ouma honestly, like he ain't that gentle-


	30. Please Don't Have An Orgasm At The Breakfast Table

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY THIS IS TECHNICALLY NOT AT 1000 WORDS BUT I'VE BEEN BUSY I'M SORRY-
> 
> I JUST WANTED TO GIVE YOU GUYS A HAPPY CHAPTER BEFORE IT ALL GOES TO HELL.
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE 500 KUDOS!!! I'VE FINALLY REACHED MY GOAL!!! (Though by the time I'm writing this I'm at like 520 kudos-) seriously you guys are amazing. You no longer have to leave kudos, just read the story and I'll be happy XD

The next morning was...actually rather peaceful, considering the circumstances of course.

Everyone woke up and went to get breakfast, nothing much had changed after the trial. If anything, everyone was feeling pretty good.

Chabashira was quite chipper now, and didn't even mind being around any of the boys. Though...she was still giving Ouma these narrow-eyed glances on occasion, but mostly because he made a comment about 'totally not poisoning their breakfast this morning'. 

Gokuhara and Hoshi were getting along, Iruma and Kiibo were typically in their own little world and Saihara...

Well, part of him was a little disappointed.

He's not really sure what he was expecting, it's not like he thought Ouma would suddenly act all lovey dovey with him or anything, but he at least expected...something.

Ouma didn't even so much as greet him this morning except for a quick hello, then just dug into his breakfast like any other day.

It left the gears in Saihara's head turning on overtime. Where they a couple? Was that kiss just a one time thing? Ouma liked him, he was certain of that, but that didn't mean he wanted a relationship...

Should they even be in a relationship? That could be dangerous in a killing game...

But still, even if they do decide to remain friends Saihara would at least like to talk about what happened.

"So, what's everyone's plans for the day?" Iruma asked with a smirk, leaning back in her chair.

Gokuhara smiled brightly. "Gonta take Hoshi-kun out on date!"

Ouma spat out his mouth full of pancakes all over Kiibo, causing the robot to let out a very high shriek of disgust.

"A-A date!?" Shirogane asked with a gasp.

Hoshi scowled at her. "Don't make a big deal out of it."

"I mean, I expected something to happen with you two sooner or later but..." Chabashira trailed off in surprise.

"I'M ALL STICKY! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" Kiibo exclaimed angrily as he looked down at his body with panic, it was covered in pancake bits, saliva and syrup.

Ouma shrugged. "It's not my fault they dropped a fucking bomb on me."

"Speaking of dates, Ouma-kun, when are you taking your little boy toy out on one?" Iruma teased.

But Ouma remained unbothered. "Shouldn't you be more concerned about getting your own love life Iruma-chan?"

"H-Hey! I have a love life!" Iruma insisted.

"A love life with your own fingers doesn't count." Ouma told her simply.

Iruma let out an obnoxious moan at this, looking ready to have an orgasm at the breakfast table.

"...Ah, Ouma-kun...do you think we could um...speak later?" Saihara asked.

"Sure thing cracker jack, but brace yourself, I've got some new games in store." Ouma grinned at him, tapping him on the nose with his finger.

Saihara smiled shyly in response, a light blush decorating his cheeks.

If he didn't know any better, this was Ouma's way of acting like a couple with him.

"Hey where is Monokuma anyways? I haven't seen him." Chabashira frowned.

"Perhaps he's mourning the loss of the Monokubs?" Kiibo suggested.

But of course, this caused the bear in question to appear before them.

"As if I'd waste time mourning them, I'm a busy bear you know!" Monokuma exclaimed.

"Then...what are you doing here?" Shirogane asked awkwardly.

Monokuma grinned. "I'm bringing you your rewards! Since you cleared another trial, here you go!" He revealed two keys, one was futuristic looking and the other old fashioned.

Saihara took the keys from him and Monokuma fled in a hurry.

"Hey, did you guys ever figure out where the key card goes?" Kiibo asked.

Ouma shook his head. "Nope, couldn't figure out a place for it anywhere. If I had to guess, it doesn't actually unlock anything."

"You think the mastermind gave it to us to screw with us?" Iruma asked.

"Maybe. I don't think it's really all that important anyways, if the mastermind really wanted us to figure out where it went, Monokuma would've lead us to it by now." Saihara commented.

Ouma grinned. "So, shall we go explore Saihara-chan?" 

"I'm not sure I trust him with that key..." Chabashira mumbled.

Ouma gasped. "Chabashira-chan are you being mean to me because I'm a boy!?"

"No. I'm being mean to you because I don't like you." She deadpanned.

"Rude! I'll have you know Saihara-chan trusts me completely, right Saihara-chan?" Ouma looked at his...he looked at Saihara expectantly.

Saihara smiled lightly, unable to resist the opportunity. "Well, I don't know about that..."

"Saihara-chan!!!" Ouma whined childishly. The others laughed out loud at this.

But Shirogane's laughter faded as she watched them all with narrowed eyes. _'Soon...soon I'll wipe those worthless smiles off your faces...don't be too mad...it's all for a good cause...'_ A wicked smile morphed onto her lips.

_'It's all for the sake of Danganronpa.'_


	31. The World As We Know It

"...So...ah, can I call you my boyfriend now?" Saihara asked awkwardly as he and Ouma walked around the school, trying to find where the keys go.

Ouma smirked. "Are you gonna ask permission over every little thing?"

Saihara's eyes widened, he blushed shyly. "Ah...sorry."

"Jeez, don't worry about it. Yes you can call me your boyfriend, and as your boyfriend I'm going to give you some advice, loosen the fuck up." Ouma deadpanned, crossing his arms.

"Huh?" Saihara frowned.

"Just cause we're boyfriends doesn't mean we have to act any differently. You're acting like I'm some precious doll that you need to walk on egg shells around just out of fear of not pleasing me." Ouma told him, looking at his hand with disinterest.

Saihara smiled nervously. "Ah...sorry. I-I was just trying to..."

"Be a good boyfriend? Wanna be a good boyfriend?" Ouma asked him simply, making Saihara's eyes widen. "Don't treat me differently, cause that's a good way to piss me off." Ouma gave him a cold smile before storming off up ahaead.

Saihara's mouth fell open. How did he already mess up!? He barely said anything...

Still, Ouma fell for Saihara because of how he is normally...not this version of him that just wants to please his partner...

Quickly, Saihara ran up to Ouma and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder to make him look at him. "Hey...I'm sorry, you're right, I was being weird...for what it's worth, I'm happy to get to call you my boyfriend." Saihara admitted with a kind smile.

Ouma stared at him silently for a moment, then grinned. "There's my beloved Saihara-chan!" Without another word he pecked Saihara on the lips. He pulled back and beamed at the detective. "Now let's get-"

Saihara pulled him back closer and pressed his lips against his once more, taking in the sweetness Ouma's mouth had from breakfast. Sugar was pretty much all Saihara ever detected when they kissed, but it was quickly becoming his favorite taste. 

"Nishishi~ what are you looking to do it in the frickin' hallway?" Ouma asked in a whisper with a grin, breaking away from Saihara just enough to speak. He gripped the detective's clothes tightly in his hands, ready to pull Saihara down for another kiss.

"...Ouma-kun...shut up." Was all Saihara had to said in response before locking his lips with the other's once again.

* * *

"Ooooh~ this looks like it could be my lab!" Ouma said excitedly as they approached the black and white checkered door.

Saihara sweat dropped. "I'm not sure how I feel about that...this has Monokuma written all over it."

"Are you accusing me of being the mastermind!?" Ouma gasped. "WAHHHHHH SAIHARA-CHAN'S SO MEAN!" He sobbed.

Saihara shoved him gently by his shoulder before stepping up to the door and trying the more old-fashioned key. The door unlocked with ease and the key was still there, so Saihara took it back for now.

The two went up the long staircase and finally found the door to someone's lab, when they entered it was clearly Momota's.

It didn't take long for Chabashira to arrive as well, smiling sadly at the surroundings. "Momota-kun would've really loved this..." Saihara noticed her bottom lip wobble as she quickly covered her mouth with her hand.

 _'Chabashira-chan...'_ Saihara looked at her sadly.

"Doesn't look like anything important's here, this lab is soooo boring." Ouma pouted.

Chabashira scowled at his words and flipped him. Ouma groaned as he laid on the floor.

"Please stop doing that..." He mumbled painfully.

"Stop saying things that get you in trouble." Saihara told him with a smirk.

Ouma grinned. "Nah, never."

"If you don't mind...I think I'd like to be alone..." Chabashira told them quietly, eyes never drifting away from Momota's lab.

"Of course...let's go." Saihara told Ouma, tugging on his arm.

Ouma stuck his tongue out. "Let us know if you find anything of importance I guess."

With that, the two left Chabashira on her own.

* * *

They found a giant futuristic door outside, the key opened it flawlessly. It opened up a huge area that looked very machine like, it had long hallways and at the end was a shutter with some kind of force field on it.

"There's a voice telling me that...we're suppose to go in here..." Kiibo commented softly, walking over to the two.

Ouma frowned. "A voice?"

"Yeah...an inner voice. I can't explain it..." Kiibo mumbled a little.

Monokuma showed up and unlocked the shutter for them, disabling the alarm without a problem.

When they entered, they realized it was a hangar for the exisals to be stored in. It had all kinds of machines set up, including an hydraulic press. There was also a bathroom in the back.

"Yeesh, imagine this thing being used to kill someone." Ouma smirked, glancing at the press.

Saihara cringed a little. "Please don't talk about things like that..."

"Holy shit look at this place." The boys turned to see Iruma strutting in excitedly.

She went right over to the exisals with a grin. "Can you imagine the things I can learn with these guys? I bet you I can make it so we can control 'em." She stated proudly.

"Hey! No messing with the exisals!" Monokuma snapped.

"W-Why?..." Iruma asked nervously.

"Cause I don't like it! Keep your little hands off my machines or else." Monokuma warned strictly.

Iruma looked down, clearly depressed. "...My dreams just died..." Kiibo patted her shoulder comfortingly.

Ouma gasped. "Heyyy, there was a door we couldn't open wayyy up on the fifth floor right? We should go try out the key."

"Sure, let's go." Saihara agreed.

* * *

"It works but it won't turn..." Saihara frowned.

Then they heard tickling.

"HOLY SHIT-" Ouma gasped when he realized, but Saihara was already dragging him away.

The door blew up, revealing a much more colorful door behind it. It was a bright red color.

But then, Monokuma appeared. "Sorry, this lab is closed! Since its owner died before the lab was opened."

"Huhhh? But Momota-chan died and we got to go in his lab." Ouma pouted.

Monokuma was unbothered. "True, but Amami-kun's talent was unknown! And what better despair is there than never having all of the questions answered? Puhuhuhuhuhu." With that, Monokuma disappeared.

Grumbling, Ouma scowled. "That's just cold..."

"Ah, Saihara-kun, Ouma-kun, we should get back to the dining hall. Shirogane-chan claims to have found something, I can only assume it's a flashback light." Kiibo explained as he rushed up to them.

Ouma smirked. "Huh? She actually did something useful? I'm shocked."

* * *

"Huh? It's not a flashback light?" Kiibo asked with a frown.

Shirogane nodded hesitantly. "It's the writing in the courtyard...remember how it said horse a and never got anything more? Well...now it's a full sentence..."

"What did it say?" Saihara asked.

"It said...this world as we know it is going to end." Shirogane explained nervously.

Ouma's face went blank at this.

"The fuck?" Iruma snapped.

Gokuhara began to sweat. "That is troubling..."

"But who wrote it?" Hoshi frowned.

"I did."

Saihara's eyes widened as he slowly turned to stare at his new boyfriend with disbelief and horror.

But Ouma simply smiled back in response.


	32. It All Comes Crashing Down

"Yep, I'm the one who wrote the message." Ouma declared cheerfully.

Hoshi scowled. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I-I don't understand..." Shirogane trailed off nervously.

Ouma shrugged. "You heard me. I wrote the message, to fuck with you guys."

"That is so messed up." Chabashira deadpanned coldly.

Ouma just grinned in response. "A lot of things I do are messed up Chaba-chan."

"Don't call me that." Chabashira hissed.

Iruma's eyes narrowed. "...Why would you write such a thing?"

"I told you, it was just a joke. Jeez, you guys are taking wayyyy too much of this stuff seriously. So boring." With that, Ouma turned on his heel and left the dining hall, leaving the rest of them in a tense silence.

* * *

"Ouma-kun?" Saihara called softly as he entered the library.

He noticed a small lump of purple hair sticking out over the top of one of the shelves. Saihara walked over and saw Ouma had built a little nest near where Amami had died, piles of different books surrounding him as he read.

Ouma beamed when he saw him. "Ah Saihara-chan! What brings you here?"

"..." Saihara bit his lip. 'I have to remember to handle this how Ouma-kun wants too, if I don't he might not talk to me at all.' 

"I came to see you." Saihara explained with a smile, sitting down next to the supreme leader. "I wanted to hang out."

Ouma grinned. "Awww, adorable. You're such a good boyfriend Saihara-chan!" He praised. 

"Thanks..." Saihara looked at him. "They were all pretty shocked at what you said."

Ouma tensed at this. "Oh?" But he kept staring down at the book in his hands.

"You know, I know you're the supreme leader of evil and all, but I don't think you're the mastermind, and I don't think you'd write something like that just for a joke either. It's kind of weird you wrote some of the message earlier and didn't complete it till now." Saihara commented.

Ouma remained silent.

"So what happened? Why'd you say it was you?" Saihara asked curiously.

Ouma sighed a little, looking disappointed. "Aw mannnn, Saihara-chan's getting better and better at reading me, I don't like it. Okay fineeee, I didn't write that message. Well, sort of. I wrote the first part."

"You mean horse a? What did that mean?" He asked.

At this, Ouma's eyebrows furrowed a little. "...When we used the flashback light...my memories were different, they had more. I saw Amami-chan's lab, there was this...vault set up, and the code to get in was horse a, twins b. Originally I had wanted to use a plan to make sure you guys found those messages without suspecting anything, I was gonna write this whole code and everything. But then we discovered...you know," Ouma titled his head over to where Amami had died. "And then we started spending time together and shit and it just...fell apart." Ouma frowned, a shadow covered his eyes.

Saihara stared at him silently.

A bitter smile formed on Ouma's lips as he stared down at the book in his hands with narrowed eyes. "...You know why it fell apart? Cause I decided I wanted to live."

"Huh?" Saihara's eyes widened.

"My original plan was to pretend to be the mastermind, I wanted to make a goal for you guys so that...so that you wouldn't fight anymore, pretty dumb huh? What's the point of making a plan when you don't even bother to follow it? So lame." Ouma pouted, leaning back against the bookshelf. "I knew more than I let on, and I didn't say anything, and then I actually turned my back on my own strategy, and for what? Cause I...really...didn't wanna die." Ouma trailed off in a near whisper.

Saihara didn't say anything more a moment, making sure Ouma was finished speaking. Then he spoke up in a soft, gentle tone. "...I think it's better this way."

Ouma snorted. "What that all of our friends are dropping like flies?"

"No...that you're still here with me." Saihara admitted with a kind smile. Ouma's eyes widened. "If it wasn't for you Ouma-kun...I'm not sure what would've happened to me...I was in despair because of Akamatsu-chan...without you pushing me to stick to my logical thinking, we might've not survived these trials. I'm very thankful for Ouma-kun." He grinned, a blush spreading on his cheeks.

Ouma stared at him with a blank face for a moment, then pouted and glanced away from him. "Saihara-chan shouldn't say such cheesy things like that..." But somehow, Saihara was certain Ouma actually really liked it.

Grabbing his hand gently, Saihara pulled himself and Ouma up off the floor. "Come on, we need to tell the others."

"Why?" Ouma raised an eyebrow.

"Cause I'm not gonna let them target you for something you didn't do. We're gonna all keep working together until we beat the mastermind." Saihara told him with determination.

Ouma slowly began to smile at that, his grip on Saihara's hand tightened. "Nishishi~ well you feel that strongly about it, who am I to say no? Alright Saihara-chan, it's a promise, got it? We'll beat the mastermind together!"

That was when they heard it. 

The explosion coming from outside. It caused the school to tremble, all the way down to the library. The two nearly fell over from the rumbles.

When the two made their way to the front door, they saw Gokuhara, Kiibo, Shirogane and Hoshi looking at something with nothing but pure horror showing on their faces.

Saihara took a glance outside and his mouth fell open, he was beginning to pale as fear gripped him so tightly he was ready to choke.

Crashed just feet away from the school's entrance...was a meteorite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Takes a very long sip of tea*


	33. A Promise That's Finally Kept

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I take it ya'll weren't expecting the meteorites?

"What the hell is going on!?" Saihara gasped.

Shirogane had tears rolling down her face. "W-We're not sure...a-a-a meteorite just...fell!"

"LOOK OUT!" Hoshi shouted, already ducking for cover.

Gokuhara covered everyone with his body as another meteorite crashed right next to them, breaking through the school building and coming only a few feet away from them.

"W-What should we do?" Saihara asked nervously.

Ouma bit his thumb in thought, then snapped his fingers. "We should go down into the game room, we'll be safest there."

But in that moment, Kiibo's eyes widened in horror. "Iruma-chan...IRUMA-CHAN WAS IN HER LAB!"

"Ah- Where's Chabashira-chan!?" Shirogane exclaimed fearfully.

Hoshi gritted his teeth. "Everyone calm down, we have to find cover!" He shouted as another meteorite fell somewhere outside.

"I'm not leaving without Iruma-chan!" Kiibo snapped, then before anyone could stop him, he ran out of the school, passed the meteors.

"Kiibo-kun!" Saihara exclaimed with wide eyes, he tried to run after the robot but Gokuhara put his arm out to block him.

Gokuhara swallowed hard. "You all go hide. Gonta made promise...Gonta swore to protect everyone. Gonta promise to bring Iruma-chan, Chabashira-chan and Kiibo-kun to safety!"

"What the hell is wrong with you? You can't go out there!" Hoshi snapped angrily. "If you go out there Gokuhara-kun I'll never forgive you!"

Gokuhara seemed hesitant for a moment, but then reluctantly ran out of the school, heading for Iruma's lab.

"...Gokuhara-kun..." Shirogane sniffed.

Ouma glared at them all. "Uh, hello, meteors still falling people, let's go!"

"He's right, come on." Saihara insisted, looking at Hoshi sadly.

Hoshi reluctantly followed them down into the game room, his thoughts resting on Gokuhara. _'You gave me a reason to live...don't you dare take it away now...'_

* * *

Iruma hugged her knees tightly as she trembled, tears rolling down her cheeks. She was in her lab, a meteor crashed right in front of the entrance, giving her no way to escape.

All she could do was wait to die.

"Iruma-chan!" Her eyes widened as she heard the familiar voice. Her head shot up and she looked towards the entrance.

Quickly, she ran up to the blocked door. "I-I'M IN HERE! GET ME THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!" She shouted desperatly.

"Don't worry, I-I'll figure something out!" Kiibo exclaimed nervously, though he had no clue what he was going to do.

Hesitantly, he tried to punch the meteor, but nothing happened.

"Come on...I might be an average robot but..." Kiibo continued to punch the meteor, becoming more and more desperate as time went on. "I'M SO USELESS! OUMA-KUN WAS RIGHT! WHY COULDN'T I HAVE BEEN A COOLER ROBOT!?" He exclaimed sadly, stopping his attempts. All that was happening was he was damaging his own body.

Iruma's bottom lip wobbled and she flinched when she heard another meteorite fall near by. "Fuck...Kiibo-kun, just...just go."

"What?" Kiibo asked.

"Did I fucking stutter!? You can't do anything for me here! So just go away! I made adjustments to your body remember? If you survive and show the world your greatness, it'll be like they're seeing my greatness. So get the fuck out of here already!" Iruma shouted angrily.

Kiibo scowled. "No! I'm not leaving here without you!"

"Chabashira-chan was in her lab, you need to get her out of there!" Iruma snapped.

"I'M NOT LEAVING YOU HERE TO DIE!" Kiibo exclaimed firmly.

Iruma went silent at this, only letting out quiet whimpers. 

"Gonta here! Iruma-chan inside?" Gokuhara asked as he ran over.

"I can't get her out, this stupid meteorite is blocking the door!" Kiibo growled.

"Gonta will save everyone! Gonta promised!" Gokuhara snapped. "GONTA NO CAN BREAK PROMISES!"

Much to Kiibo's disbelief, Gokuhara slammed his hands against the meteorite, allowing it to melt the skin off. He screamed as he used all of his strength and...

Pushed the meteorite.

It was only a couple inches, but it was enough.

"Iruma-chan!" Kiibo shouted, rushing towards the small gap Gokuhara created.

Iruma pushed her way through as fast as she could before collapsing into Kiibo's arms, sobs wracking through her body. "The fuck is wrong with you!? Why couldn't you get me out sooner huh!?" Kiibo could only smile in response.

"We need to go. Get to safety! Gonta get Chabashira-chan!" Gokuhara exclaimed, ignoring the fact that his hands were falling apart.

Kiibo shook his head. "No. I'll go with you. You can't do much in your condition now. Iruma-chan, get to the game room, that's where the others are." He explained gently.

"...You guys better come soon, sooner than if you saw me naked." Iruma snapped, reluctantly letting go of Kiibo, she ran off towards the school.

* * *

Chabashira was backed up against the wall, a meteorite had fallen directly into the middle of her lab. If she moved too much she'd accidentally touch it.

"Chabashira-chan!" Kiibo called.

"I'm in here!" She shouted.

She heard the boys let out sighs of relief, they probably had no idea if she was still alive.

"Don't worry Chabashira-chan! Gonta protect you! Gonta promise!" Gokuhara exclaimed, despite the blood pouring out of his hands.

Kiibo looked around the building and his eyes widened. "The meteorite made a hole in the roof! Chabashira-chan, can you jump to it?"

"No! Well...n-not without touching the meteorite...at least a little bit..." Chabashira winced.

Another meteorite fell near by. "We don't have time to be scared, Chabashira-chan you're gonna have to jump for it!" Kiibo exclaimed.

"Don't yell at me! I have no tolerance for pain!" Chabashira cried out.

Gokuhara's eyes widened. "Building is made of a much lighter material than Iruma-chan's lab!" Without saying anything more, Gokuhara kicked part of the wall down, allowing a way for Chabashira to escape.

She ran out as quickly as she could. "Come on! Let's go!" She shouted.

The three ran for the school as more meteorites fell around them, but Chabashira tripped on some rumble. She let out a gasp as she tumbled to the floor.

"Chabashira-chan!" Kiibo shouted in horror as he saw a meteorite heading right towards her.

Gokuhara kicked her hard out of the way, sending her flying at Kiibo. The two screamed as the meteorite crushed Gokuhara and his blood splattered all around them.

"L-Let's go! We don't have time!" Kiibo exclaimed, grabbing Chabashira's hand tightly. They ran into the school and down the hall, heading down the stairs and into the game room.

When they arrived, they saw everyone looked tense. Iruma was trembling in the corner and Shirogane was trying to comfort her.

"Where's Gokuhara-kun?" Hoshi snapped.

Chabashira felt tears roll down her cheeks as she looked at the floor shamefully. Kiibo slowly shook his head.

Hoshi stared at them silently for a moment before stepping over to the wall and giving it a hard punch with his fist, lowering his hat so no one could clearly see his face.

"...No..." Saihara whispered in horror, tears filling his eyes.

Ouma stared at the two with a blank expression on his face. "This is what that idiot gets for trying to play hero..." He mumbled.

While they all took a moment to mourn for Gokuhara, Shirogane was doing a quick mental count.

 _'6...7...darn it...that's still too many survivors...'_ Her eyes narrowed in annoyance. She had hoped to wipe out one or two more of them with this latest motive...

Pushing her glasses up a little, the tiniest smile formed on her lips. _'Thankfully I was prepared for such a problem...time to kick things up a notch.'_


	34. A Simple Goodnight Or A Final Goodbye?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW IT'S SHORT DON'T COME AT ME.
> 
> I've been having like the worst week ever and it's kind of a miracle that this chapter was made at all, but I felt myself detaching from the story and had to write something to make sure I was still mentally connected to it. I got big plans for the rest of the book (have it roughly worked out in my head) and I'm pretty excited for it, I hope you guys are too.
> 
> Anyways we're SUPER close 600 kudos, thank you guys so much. You guys really are always there when I need you most, I look at the kudos count every day and it always warms my heart. Please enjoy the chapter :)

"What are we suppose to do now?" Shirogane sobbed.

Everyone was sitting around in the game room, uncertain as to how to proceed. They could hear the rumbles of the meteors outside.

Iruma slammed her fist against the wall and scowled. "HEY! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME!" She shouted up to the ceiling, the others looked at her with confusion.

"MONOKUMA! GET OUT HERE!" She exclaimed.

A few moments later, the despair bear appeared before them looking chipper as always.

"Ah! How are you guys doing? I see there's less of you now...hmm..." Monokuma hummed.

"What is going on? Why are there meteorites?" Chabashira snapped.

Monokuma grinned. "Why, that's the motive of course!"

Their eyes widened.

"Meteors will fall until someone dies! And more natural disasters will continue to follow! Since Gokuhara-kun bit the dust, the meteors should be ending any moment. Tomorrow will have a new hell!" He explained.

Saihara paled. "S-So you're just going to keep attacking us until we all die?..."

"Of course not. I only need to wipe out one or two more of you, that'll be fine." Monokuma commented.

Hoshi glared darkly. "...Just shut up and go."

"Hoshi-kun..." Kiibo frowned.

"I don't wanna hear it. You wanna kill someone so badly? Just kill me then and get it over with." Hoshi snapped, hands shoved in his pockets.

Monokuma chuckled. "I appreciate your volunteering, but I'd much rather the next person who died be someone who wanted to live, since Gokuhara-kun had no problem giving himself up. That'll cause a lot more despair!"

"...Why are you even bothering? You realize no one's going to play your game anymore, right?" Chabashira snapped.

"None of us want to murder anyone. We decided this when Momota-kun gave everything to ensure our safety." Kiibo commented.

Saihara nodded confidently. "We won't be controlled by you any longer!"

Monokuma simply laughed in response.

"He's not taking us seriously..." Iruma grumbled.

"Why would I take you guys seriously? You're acting as if you weren't the ones who wanted this in the first place!" Monokuma told them happily.

This caused everyone to freeze where they stood.

"...What?" Chabashira's eyes widened.

"Oops, I think I said too much~" Monokuma covered his mouth with his paws. "My bad, that's no suppose to be revealed till another one of you dies, just forget I said that! Anyways, happy surviving. I'll see you all tomorrow for a new disaster!" With that, Monokuma took his leave.

Kiibo looked down angrily. "It...can't go on like this."

"Is it really...all over for us?" Shirogane sniffed, hands held together in a prayer.

Ouma stared around the room with an expressionless face. They were all breaking down.

"...Ouma-kun...what do we do now?" Saihara couldn't help asking, pleading almost. 

They were beginning to lose hope.

But Ouma simply smiled at Saihara and poked his cheek with his finger, giving Saihara a wink. 

"Don't worry about it Saihara-chan! Your super dependable boyfriend will take care of everything! You sit back and relax!"

* * *

The meteorites stopped falling, and when they all left the game room they were nowhere to be seen, though the damage they left was still around. 

"So then...what now?" Shirogane asked hesitantly.

"We go back to our rooms and get some sleep." Chabashira told her with a sigh.

Kiibo nodded. "I agree. The meteors didn't begin till much later during the day, I think we can sleep easily."

"...I'm going to Gokuhara-kun's lab...I wanna say goodbye." Hoshi told them all softly, before turning on his heel and heading deeper into the school. 

Chabashira smiled sadly. "...If nobody mines...I'm going to sleep in Momota-kun's room tonight..."

"How will you get in?" Saihara asked curiously.

"I'll kick the door open." Chabashira shrugged.

Ouma snorted. "Before we go breaking the school even more," He took out his lock picking tools. "Just let me open it."

"Thanks...let's go." Chabashira told him simply, already heading for the dorms.

Iruma growled. "I'm going to my lab...there's something I need to take care of." With that, she walked away. Hesitantly, Kiibo and Shirogane left to their own rooms.

"Ouma-kun...is it really okay to just...go to sleep like nothings happening?" Saihara asked hesitantly once the others had left for their rooms.

His boyfriend smiled. "Of course. I told Saihara-chan he doesn't have to worry about anything and I'm a man of my word!"

Saihara stared at him with an amused smile.

"Welllll...okay, that might be a lie, but really you don't have to worry about this. I have a plan to put all of this to an end." Ouma grinned.

Saihara still felt a pang of doubt in his heart, but all he could do was smile and nodded. "Okay...goodnight, Ouma-kun."

"Ah! Wait, before I forget!" Ouma was suddenly on his tippy-toes and pulling at Saihara's shirt, planting a quick kiss on his lips.

Saihara welcomed the kiss and placed a gentle hand on the leader's waist before breaking it. "Ah...what was that for?" He asked curiously.

"Nishishi~ I'm your boyfriend, it's my right to surprise you with kisses!" Ouma told him, tipping his hat ever so slightly and giving Saihara a wink.

"I guess that's true..." Saihara chuckled slightly, a light blush on his cheeks.

Ouma spun on his heel and ran towards the dorms. "See you tomorrow Saihara-chan!"

Saihara watched as he left to go help Chabashira get into Momota's dorm, before a frown morphed on his face.

 _'...I know that was just us saying goodnight...'_ Saihara winced a little, shutting his eyes.

_'But why did it feel more like we were saying a final goodbye?...'_


	35. It Should've Been You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys this story is at 620 kudos. I'm actually starting to believe it could get to 700. It makes me want to cry, you guys are so amazing. Thank you SO MUCH for all of the support. I never expected this story to become what it is now.
> 
> I have a LOT of really fun stuff planned and some huge plot twists, sadly I have no time to write any of it lol This chapter alone was a struggle, I'm suppose to be sleeping but I need this fic to make progress-
> 
> Please enjoy, despite how short it is :)
> 
> And uh, like, brace yourselves, though I'm pretty sure none of you can predict was coming next-

The next morning was a quiet one. Strangely quiet actually.

Because the noisiest people were nowhere to be found when everyone met up for breakfast.

"I wonder where Iruma-chan is..." Shirogane frowned.

Kiibo looked just as bothered. "Indeed, last I heard she was working in her lab. Ouma-kun hasn't been around either."

"Do you think we should look for them?" Saihara asked.

Chabashira shrugged. "They're big kids, they'll come find us when they want too. What we should worry about is today's attack."

"W-What do you think it'll be?" Shirogane asked nervously.

Hoshi scowled. "Who the hell cares?" The others looked at them.

He slammed his fist down on the table. "What difference does it even make? Have you guys ever stopped to wonder if maybe we'd be better off just letting Monokuma win?"

"W-What?" Kiibo's eyes widened.

"You're joking..." Chabashira spoke in disbelief.

Hoshi scoffed. "You weren't all that different not that long ago. You wanted everyone to die," He glared at her. "If you had just been able to deceive us we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Ngh-" Chabashira winced at that, eyes shut tightly as she gritted her teeth.

"Hoshi-kun, please. Fighting isn't going to get us anywhere." Kiibo insisted.

"You say that but where are we right now!?" Hoshi snapped, causing their eyes to widen. "If we don't do anything we're gonna die anyways! Seriously why are we even bothering!? What do we have to live for!?"

Saihara looked at him sadly. "Everyone has something to live for."

"Not me." Hoshi snapped coldly. "I have no idea what would be on my motive video. I didn't have anyone left when I first got here and...Gokuhara-kun's dead now so, once again I have no one." 

Chabashira threw her glass of water at him, he barely dodged it. She slammed her hands on the table as she stood up. "Stop whining like you're the only one who lost anyone! Do you have any idea how hard this has been for everyone!?" She exclaimed angrily.

Silently, Hoshi turned away from her and headed for the exit. But he stopped at the doorway, resting a hand against the frame. He didn't look at them.

"It should've been you." He left without another word.

Chabashira felt tears roll down her cheeks as her shoulders trembled. She stared at the floor regretfully. "I...know that already..." She spoke in a broken whisper.

Saihara left the dining hall, he couldn't bare to watch as everyone fell apart again. It was just too much.

* * *

As Saihara walked around the school, he looked down in thought. _'It is strange that Monokuma would change tactics so suddenly...he was so bent on making us kill each other, but now his only concern is wiping us out? He said only one or two more of us would need to go...but why? What significance does that have?...and also...'_

* * *

"You guys act like you weren't the ones who wanted this in the first place!"

* * *

 _'What did he mean by that?...we...wanted this?...'_ Saihara frowned. He entered his lab.

He still didn't like it, but now for new reasons.

'Momota-kun died here...yet it's cleaned up like nothing ever happened...' Saihara winced a little.

He glanced up at the ceiling. 'The mastermind...if it really is one of us...it could be Hoshi-kun, Iruma-chan, Ouma-kun, Kiibo-kun, Chabashira-chan or Shirogane-chan...' He shut his eyes. 'No, that's wrong. There's no way Ouma-kun is the mastermind...it has to be one of the others' He couldn't help feeling guilty for even suspecting his boyfriend in the first place.

What a terrible boyfriend he was.

* * *

Chabashira kicked another dummy in her lab, but each kick she threw was growing less and less powerful.

She stared at the dummies with dull eyes.

_'...Hoshi-kun was right...why wasn't it me? Everyone keeps dying for me...Tojo-chan...Momota-kun...Gokuhara-kun...' Tears rolled down her cheeks, she tried desperately to wipe them away. 'I just don't want to hurt anyone anymore...'_

* * *

Shirogane twiddled her thumbs as she hummed a little. She laid in her bed in her room. All she had to do was wait for the next attack, then everything would be back on track and fans would be happy again.

The ratings were dropping with every moment because of how badly things got off the rails, yet despite this people couldn't stop watching. They had to see more. They craved more. 

Shirogane giggled a little, almost evilly.

Even if her season was garbage, the fans would never stop watching.

That's just how sickening fans of Danganronpa were.

* * *

Saihara noticed a strange sound coming from outside, but it was the smell that was even more unusual.

Why did he smell...smoke?

Hesitantly, Saihara stepped outside of the school to get a better look, being cautious since the attack could be any time.

But to his shock, what he saw wasn't anything like he had been expecting.

The entire outdoor area was up in flames.


	36. It's Time To End This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy, a chapter that actually meets the requirement of a minimum of 1000 words! I think I'm starting to get my groove back.

Saihara ran as fast as he could to the pool, as far as he knew there were no fire extinguishers, so it was the safest place.

He wasn't surprised to see everyone else already there, except for Ouma and Iruma who were nowhere to be found.

"W-Where are the others!?" He asked with wide eyes.

Chabashira scowled. "We don't know, we didn't see them."

"I hope they're okay..." Shirogane swallowed hard.

Hoshi remained silent.

* * *

Iruma coughed a little as she continued to work on the device on her desk. The fire had spread to her lab rather quickly. But she couldn't leave.

She had to finish it, she was the only one who could.

"It...It's ready, just attach these to them and it'll work." Iruma threw a mini black case at Ouma, who was near the entrance.

He smirked as he caught it. "You know, you're actually rather amazing Iruma-chan. But don't get use to the compliments, that's the only one you'll get from me~"

"Shut up, we need to get out of here!" Iruma exclaimed, covering her mouth as she winced a little.

As she yelled those words, the fire covered the entrance, blocking any way of escape.

"Up there!" Ouma shouted, looking up at the ceiling. There was a window.

Iruma gritted her teeth. "Get on my shoulders!"

Carefully, Ouma climbed up onto Iruma's back and stood on her shoulders, he then used the black case to smash the window apart before crawling up through it.

"Now pull me up!" Iruma exclaimed, raising her hand up for him to grab.

Ouma's face turned expressionless. "Sorry Iruma-chan..." Her eyes widened.

"But I'm the only one getting out of this alive." 

Without another word, Ouma ran off, carefully getting down from the roof. He heard Iruma scream for him, but he ignored it in favor of running off.

 _'...Fact is, I'm not strong enough to pull you up anyways...'_ Ouma felt a pang of guilt in his chest.

But for the sake of ending everything, he'd have to ignore it. 

Iruma would be the hero to save them all, he'd make sure of it.

* * *

Saihara felt a pang of fear as the fire grew closer. "Where are they?..."

"The fire would've spread too much by now, all we can do is hope they found somewhere safe." Kiibo frowned.

A few moments later, they heard a weird sound outside. 

Monokuma was dressed in a firefighter outfit, putting out the fire with a hose. They all watched as he worked to put out every single fire outside with a speed none of them could keep up with.

When the outside was no longer up in flames, Monokuma skipped over to them cheerfully. "Congratulations to those who survived the next attack! And may the one who perished rest in pieces..."

"D-Don't you mean in peace?" Shirogane asked awkwardly.

"Someone died!?" Saihara gasped in horror, a dreadful fear filling his chest. He paled, skin almost turning a greenish color as he felt sick. "W-Who was it?..."

Monokuma huffed. "Calm down your little boy toy is fine. The one to die to the fire was...Iruma Miu! The ultimate inventor!"

"...No..." Kiibo's face saddened at this.

Saihara felt tears fill his eyes as he glared angrily at Monokuma. "Just stop this already! Why are you doing this? I thought the whole point was to bring us to despair by making us kill each other!? So what do you call all this!?"

"Oh hush. Sometimes things don't go as planned and you have to clean up the mess. Like when an actor dies in your favorite TV show and the rest of the cast has to work around it! It wasn't planned and it's usually written poorly since they can't lean on that character anymore, but that's life! Instead of cancelling the show, they continue on and forget that person ever existed! Think of Iruma-chan and Gokuhara-kun as that! Forgettable characters that nobody will care about once things go back to normal!" Monokuma explained cheerfully.

Chabashira felt tears roll down her cheeks. "That's too harsh..."

"...Gokuhara-kun was not a forgettable death..." Hoshi hissed angrily.

But Monokuma was unbothered. "Anyways, lucky for you guys there's only going to be one more attack! Then you can go back to murdering each other as usual! Now I think I'll take my leave, after all, the little brat is back and honestly...he gets on my nerves." Monokuma commented before disappearing.

At that moment, Ouma ran into the pool area, clothes and skin stained with some smoke from the fire.

"Ouma-kun!" Saihara gasped, rushing over to the boy immediately. "A-Are you okay!?"

"Yep yep, I told you Saihara-chan, you have nothing to worry about. But it's sweet of you to worry! You've earned a big kiss! Mwah!" Ouma wrapped an arm around Saihara's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. 

But when they parted, a tiny, square device could be seen attached to the back of Saihara's collar on his clothes. But this went unnoticed by the detective.

"Sadly Iruma-chan didn't make it, but hey better her than me right?" Ouma grinned.

Everyone went silent at this.

"Sheesh, rude." Ouma pouted. "Could've at least lied."

Saihara smiled sheepishly. "Sorry Ouma-kun, but it's never easy when we lose anyone..."

"...I don't understand...why did she stay in her lab?" Kiibo questioned sadly.

Ouma stared at him for a moment, with an unreadable face. Then he smiled.

"I saw Iruma-chan actually! She...tried to run out of her lab, but part of the building collapsed on her and trapped her, but it knocked her out, so she didn't suffer."

Kiibo smiled a little, although it was sad. "That's good...thank goodness..."

Saihara wasn't sure if that was the truth or not...but...

Maybe it was better to believe that's really what happened.

"What should we do now?" Shirogane asked nervously.

Ouma waved her off. "For now? Let's all go get some rest, we're safe for now," He patted her on the back cheerfully. "Have sweet dreams Shirogane-chan!"

"...I'm not sure how I could..." Shirogane sighed a little, but left anyways to go to sleep.

Ouma gave off a loud, obnoxious yawn. "Welp, it's time for bed, yeah? Goodnight Kii-boy!" Ouma jumped on Kiibo, wrapping around him in a hug. 

"Ah- Ouma-kun?" Kiibo looked at him with pure confusion.

Saihara raised an eyebrow. 'This is weird behavior, even for Ouma-kun. He's never all over any of us, not even me...'

Ouma jumped off of Kiibo and petted Hoshi on the head. "You get some rest too Hoshi-chan!" Ouma told him happily.

"Don't pet me." Hoshi scowled, smacking his hand away.

Ouma spun on his heel to smile at Chabashira. "Chabashira-channnn! You get a hug too!" He hugged her tightly around her waist.

"Ew don't touch me you degenerate!" Chabashira scowled.

Suddenly, Ouma pulled the back of bra strap, causing it to make a loud snap noise. 

Chabashira's face flushed red. "AHHH!" She flipped him on the spot. "PERVERT!" Without another word Chabashira stormed off to her dorm.

Ouma groaned in pain. "Owww..." He rolled on the floor a little.

Saihara stared at him for a moment, and then left to his room. He was too tired for...Ouma's personality.

They all just need a good night's sleep.

But when everyone left the pool area, Ouma smirked a little as he stood up. He stared at the remote device in his hands. "Nishishi..." It showed a screen with five lights lit up. "Tomorrow, I'll end it." His face turned sinister.

"This killing game is over."


	37. A Phantom Thief And A Detective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha author has no time to write a real chapter so have filler- (people are calling for me right now-)

When Saihara opened his eyes, he was shocked to find himself standing in the love hotel. It was awfully bright, and many different...items, were hung up on the walls. And for some reason there was a toy horse? He didn't even want to know.

Standing near by was none other than Ouma Kokichi, though weirdly enough Saihara's hat wasn't on his head.

Saihara had welcomed Ouma to use all of his extra hats in case he were to lose one, so it was rather strange for Ouma to be without it.

"Mannnn, it's been quite some time since I landed into trouble like this." Ouma commented with mild disinterest.

"Huh?" Saihara tilted his head.

Ouma smiled. "Trapping me in a place like this, that's very like you Mr. Detective." He teased. "But I won't tell you where I hid the stolen gem, torture won't work either you know."

Saihara's eyes widened. _'I see...Ouma-kun's fantasy...I'm still a detective? But isn't this suppose to be his ideal fantasy? Well regardless of what that means, I should play along I suppose.'_

"I'm not going to torture you, from here out you're the cops' problem. Besides what kind of detective tortures someone?" Saihara told him simply.

Ouma looked disappointed. "Aw man, I totally thought you were planning on roughin' up my body, I figured that's why there's a bed."

"Do you really think someone on the side of good would do something like that?" Saihara asked with mild amusement.

Ouma grinned at him. "Nah, not really. But I think someone on the side of evil would~" Ouma wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Saihara felt the room getting hot.

A sharp blush decorated Saihara's face as he stared at the ground shyly. "I-I suppose...it depends on the person and situation...not all evil doers are like that."

"Nishishi~ That's true. But when it comes to my beloved Saihara-chan, I just can't help myself you know?" Ouma admitted happily.

Saihara's eyes widened. "Ouma-kun...did you just call me Saihara?"

"Oooooh, you know my name too, you've done your research I see. Not bad Saihara-chan." Ouma put a finger to his lips with a smirk.

 _'So then...in Ouma-kun's ideal fantasy we're the same people, only Ouma-kun is some kind of...criminal and I'm chasing him? So then...'_ Saihara looked down at the floor timidly, his blush never fading. _'Does that mean I'm his ideal? As far as I can tell he hasn't changed a single thing about me...'_

Ouma's smirk widened. "You know, if you're not going to do anything, maybe I will..."

Before Saihara knew what was happening, Ouma was approaching him, and Saihara found himself taking a few steps back, whether it was from excitement or nervousness he didn't know, but either way, his heel hit the bed.

"Aw come on, don't tell me you're bored of me already? You don't find me entertaining?" Ouma asked sweetly, lifting up a gentle hand to cup Saihara's cheek, running his finger over Saihara's bottom lip in a way that made Saihara's body tremble under his touch.

"I-I'm just being cautious...you are a criminal after all." Saihara managed to get out despite feeling weak in the knees.

Ouma grinned at this, as if it was exactly what he wanted to hear from Saihara, and honestly if Saihara thought about it, it probably _was._

"Say, Saihara-chan, what would you do if I told you I wanted you to catch me?" He asked curiously, his finger trailing down Saihara's throat and down to his chest.

"...Huh?" Saihara felt like he forgot how words worked for a moment.

"Cause you know, I'd be delighted if you caught me..." Ouma leaned up towards his ear, his breath hot on Saihara's skin. "You can do whatever you want to me...and that's the truth."

Saihara felt his body grow warmer as Ouma pressed up against him, he was so flustered he could barely speak. "O-Ouma-kun?..." 

But Ouma didn't respond, and instead used all of his strength to push Saihara onto the bed. Saihara fell back with a yelp, but put up no resistance as Ouma climbed on top of him, legs resting on either side of his waist and each of his hands on either side of Saihara's head.

Saihara's heart pounded in his ears as he stared at the boy on top of him.

"This is your last chance to back out Saihara-chan...I don't think I could hold back after this...so, will you continue to play with me? Will you entertain me to the fullest?" Ouma asked seductively, his hand gently creeping up under Saihara's shirt to touch his skin.

Saihara panted a little as his arousal grew worse, almost painful. "I-I...want to entertain...Ouma-kun."

Ouma's grin was cruel, almost evil. Saihara was at his mercy and he knew it. "Saihara-chan always knows exactly what I want to hear~" With that, Ouma leaned down and pressed his lips to the detective's, the sugary sweetness of his lips mixed with the saltiness on Saihara's from the dinner he had earlier. It was a strange mixture, and yet so, so right.

...

...

...

* * *

Saihara's eyes shot open, he gasped as he sat up in his bed. _'...Was that a dream or?...'_ He looked around, feeling lost and confused. His face flushed red.

 _'I...have no idea if that really happened or not...but either way I can't ignore the fireworks in my gut...Ouma-kun, what are you doing to me?'_ Saihara covered his face with his hand as the flush on his face darkened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll let you guys decide if you want to believe this was a dream or if it actually happened ;)


	38. The Mastermind

Ouma wouldn't admit it, but he was nervous.

Everything was riding on this borderline stupid plan of his, and he'd be lying if he said he was confident.

But he had no choice, this was their only chance, and he couldn't waste it.

* * *

Everyone was eating in the dining hall. The air tense around them in a tightening hold ready to choke them. Chabashira and Hoshi wouldn't look at each other, Kiibo remained quiet and Shirogane was just sadly poking at her food. Saihara tried to make weak conversation with Ouma, but his heart wasn't in it.

They were all breaking down, tonight would have another attack and honestly Saihara's not sure he could take it anymore.

He just wanted it all to end, he wanted to get out of here, he wanted to take Ouma on a proper date, he wanted to help his uncle out again with cases, he wanted to spend time with his friends in normal places like the movies, like normal people do.

Saihara smiled rather fondly at the idea. It would be...nice. He could imagine it, Iruma and Ouma would fight over what movie they would see, something with sex or something action packed, Amami and Akamatsu would try to get them to stop fighting, Momota would ultimately pick what they saw and Harukawa would comment about how he shouldn't get to decide for them, Shinguji and Yonaga would accept it for what it was and Gokuhara would be confused, so Hoshi would help him and hold his hand and sit with him and explain the movie quietly whenever Gokuhara didn't understand something, Chabashira and Tojo would share a soda and some popcorn and she'd occasionally joke around with Momota if something funny happened, Yumeno would be asleep halfway through, so Kiibo would put a blanket over her that he brought in case anyone got cold. Shirogane would laugh so hard at the movie that her glasses would fall off and she'd be super embarrassed, but Akamatsu would slip them back on her face and tell her she didn't have to be embarrassed about it. And Ouma would wrap his arms around Saihara's arm and tug on him whenever something exciting happened, he'd talk Saihara's ear off and Saihara would miss half the movie but it would matter because he'd rather hear Ouma's crazy theories about it anyways.

It would be so...peaceful.

"Saihara-chan," Ouma poked him in the face with his chopsticks. He pouting, disapproval clear on his face. "You look ugly with tears on your cheeks."

Saihara's eyes widened as he realized tears had formed in his eyes and had fallen down. He quickly wiped them away. "Ah, sorry Ouma-kun..."

"Nishishi~ now hurry up and eat, say ahhhh!" Ouma held up a bit of rice to Saihara's mouth.

The detective blushed slightly but reluctantly ate it anyways, making Ouma grin at him.

"Do you have to do that here?" Hoshi snapped.

"Do...what?" Saihara frowned, tilting his head a little.

Hoshi scowled. "Act all lovey dovey, it's gross."

"Yeah right, I bet if Gokuhara-kun were here you'd have no problem with it." Chabashira smiled bitterly.

"Don't get on my case." Hoshi hissed.

Chabashira glared at him. "Then don't get on theirs."

"You hated them first, what happened to all men being degenerates?" Hoshi questioned.

"People change, Momota-kun made me realize I was wrong. But degenerate or not I can stick kick your ass." Chabashira sneered.

Kiibo sighed a little. "Guys come on, I know we're all stressed out but fighting isn't going to solve anything." He insisted.

"K-Kiibo-kun's right...we should all be trying harder to work together and figure out a plan." Shirogane insisted nervously.

Ouma smiled. "I wonder what Monokuma's plans are for after enough of us are killed? I mean, he must have a reason for wanting to chip away at us yeah?"

"Regardless of the reason, we all need to stick together. We've lost too many as it is." Saihara frowned.

"But Monokuma isn't going to stop until he's satisfied. I'm not sure what more we can do." Kiibo told them.

Hoshi stood up. "Obviously, one of us just needs to die. During the next attack I'll let it kill me, simple as that."

"Hoshi-kun, you...you can't..." Saihara started sadly.

"Why not?" Hoshi snapped, glaring at him. "What difference does it even make? The only one you care about is Ouma-kun."

Saihara's eyes widened, he scowled angrily. "That's not true at all! I care about everyone! Whatever my relationship is with Ouma-kun doesn't mean I care about you guys less. I just want everyone to get out of this alive! I'd give anything for that!"

"Anything hmmmm?" Their eyes widened at the voice.

Monokuma appeared before them, cheerful as can be. "Careful what you say! You never know what may happen."

"What are you doing here?" Kiibo asked dryly.

"Why, I'm here with good news! Once another one of you guys dies, the rest of the school will officially be open to you! And there will be a surprise waiting there! So hurry up, one of you needs to die at my next attack okay? Don't make this difficult." Monokuma insisted simply before disappearing on the spot.

Shirogane looked down sadly. "What difference does it make if we all die?..."

"But still, the rest of the school will open up, we might learn about really important stuff." Chabashira frowned.

Hoshi huffed. "See? I might as well give myself up, sooner the better."

"Hoshi-kun..." Saihara started, but he really didn't know what to say. 

What exactly...could he say?

Ouma smiled as he stood up from the table. "By the way...I wanted to ask you guys something~"

Everyone looked at him curiously.

"Are you the mastermind?" Ouma asked, looking at each of them expectantly.

Saihara frowned. "What?...No?"

"Of course not." Chabashira scowled.

"Tsk, no." Hoshi snapped. "What a waste of time."

"How can you even ask that? No, I am not the mastermind." Kiibo frowned.

"Uh, no, I'm not the mastermind." Shirogane blinked, looking genuinely confused.

A grin formed on Ouma's lips.

A beeping noise rang throughout the dining hall.

"What the?..." Saihara looked around in confusion.

"GET DOWN!" Ouma shouted, already pulling Saihara down with him. The others did as told and they all watched in pure shock at what happened next.

Shirogane blew up, and all that remained was a bloody mess on the floor.

"W-What just?..." Chabashira looked ready to puke.

Ouma frowned, looking disinterested. "Hm, so Shirogane-chan was the mastermind..."

"W-What just happened!?" Saihara asked in disbelief, looking horrified.

Ouma grinned. "Oh, I had Iruma-chan make me a special lie detector of sorts. If it detects a lie, ka-boom!"

"You...killed the mastermind?" Saihara questioned, completely taken aback.

Hoshi stared at the pile of blood with wide eyes. "It was Shirogane-chan?..."

"It was a risky move, since you know, if I was like wrong, I'd soooo be dead for like, killing a classmate. But hey, it worked! I've freed us all, you're welcome." He winked at them.

"No way...t-the mastermind is dead!" Chabashira beamed tearfully.

Kiibo looked just as pleased. "Then...we can get out of here!"

"Man, blowing up a body in the dining hall? Gross." Everyone, even Ouma, paled at the familiar voice.

Monokuma entered the room looking very annoyed, arms crossed. "Seriously, this will take forever to clean up."

"W-Wait...you're still...moving?" Chabashira questioned nervously, hands trembling.

Monokuma looked at her. "Of course I am. What did you actually think you got me?"

"Wait...so then...Shirogane-chan...wasn't the mastermind?" Kiibo asked in disblief.

Monokuma laughed loudly at this. "Oh! You guys thought Shirogane-chan was the mastermind? Well, I guess in a way you're right..." He smiled cruelly. "But you're also so, so wrong...ah, that reminds me..." He turned to look at Ouma.

Ouma gritted his teeth, face turning a slight blue color as he felt a sense of dread.

"I don't appreciate you killing your classmate so suddenly, especially when I had another attack planned! Time for your punishment!"


	39. It's Punishment Time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know I wasn't going to update today. I was gonna read a little manga, play some Persona 5 royal...maybe watch a little youtube and what not...
> 
> And then I woke up to 15 comments of people screaming in agony at the very thought of Ouma dying.
> 
> You guys are Danganronpa fans right? Shouldn't your souls have already left your bodies from all the despair you've faced? Jesus, keep it together people we've still got quite a few chapters to go.
> 
> Also thanks so much for 50 bookmarks I'm freaking out that's so many-

Ouma shut his eyes tightly, he couldn't even stop his trembling. He didn't know what to expect for a punishment...

He felt a light tap on his head and his eyes shot open. Monokuma had jumped up and poked him on the forehead.

"There, that's your punishment!" Monokuma declared.

"...Huh?" Ouma blinked.

Monokuma grinned. "What? You thought I was gonna kill you? You just made everything so much more interesting! It'd be such a waste. Anyways, since your classmate has died more of the school has opened up and the attacks will stop! Anyways, there's no more items to use, just go walk around and look at the school to your hearts content! Now that there's the proper number of you guys, the killing game can continue as normal! So long, bear well!" With that, Monokuma vanished from their sight.

Ouma stood in mild disbelief for a moment, then a grin spread across his face and he clapped. "Well then, aren't I lucky? Maybe I should've been the ultimate luck instead of the ultimate leader!" He spun on his heel to smile at the others, they were all staring at him with wide eyes. Saihara's expression was covered by a shadow caused by his hair. He was frowning.

"What's wrong with you guys? You look soooo scared. Come on, we've got a school to explore. Saihara-chan do you wanna explore with-" He started as Saihara approached him.

Saihara slapped him.

Ouma froze at this, slowly turning to look at Saihara in shock. His cheek was reddened from the hit. "...Saihara-chan?"

"What the hell is wrong with you? You openly murdered a classmate who wasn't even the mastermind! How could you do that!?" He exclaimed angrily.

Ouma's expression turned blank at this. He frowned. "I was trying to end this, I'm the only one who was willing to go that far."

Saihara grew even more frustrated at this. "What's the point of saving everyone during the class trials if we're just gonna keep killing anyways!? Thanks to you we lost another person for no reason, and we almost lost you to!" Saihara shouted, the others watched them silently, feeling tense.

Gripping Ouma's shoulders tightly, Saihara glared down at him. Ouma's eyes widened as he saw tears in the corners of Saihara's eyes. "Did you even...consider for a moment what your execution would've done to me!?"

Ouma didn't respond to this, and Saihara shoved him away before storming off towards the school.

"Saihara-kun?" Kiibo started nervously.

"I'm going to investigate. Alone." Saihara snapped coldly, and that was the last thing he said before going inside.

Chabashira swallowed hard. "...I'm gonna go search too." Giving an awkward wave to the others, Chabashira ran after Saihara.

"Tch, you really messed up this time." Hoshi snapped.

Ouma scowled. "I'm the only one who was willing to do anything! I don't see any of you putting your lives on the line! You talk a big game Hoshi-chan, but the fact is if you wanted to die you would've done it by now!"

Hoshi glared at him. "You're as bad as Gokuhara-kun. You're only concern is beating the damn mastermind, but you don't think for a moment about what that actually means and what that would mean to the people you'd leave behind if you were gone." With that, Hoshi turned and headed into the school.

"...Jeez, everyone is taking this sooo harshly, honestly what is wrong with them?" Ouma stared at his hand with disinterest.

Kiibo stared at Ouma silently for a moment. A voice was shouting in his head.

And it was...different this time. It was much louder, much more forceful. 

_'...Tell me what I should do...I need your guidance now...I don't know what to do anymore...'_ Kiibo pleaded.

The voice grew louder.

**ThemastermindthemastermindisnotthemastermindisnottherethemasterminddiedbutthekillinggoesonthereisnoendthemastermindstillalivebutnottherethemastermindcannotbedefeatedthateasilythemastermindisdeadEXPLORETHESCHOOLNOWANDLEARNALLYOUCANCALLFORANOTHERTRIALTHERESALWAYSHOPEYOUCANDOTHISTHERESALWAYSHOPETHEREISHOPEHOPEHOPEHOPEHOPE-**

Kiibo winced a little as the voice was beginning to not make much sense. But he still had a vague idea of what he should do.

That's right...as long as there's hope, he would never give up.

* * *

Saihara's eyes widened when he saw a stairway had opened up in the main area inside the school. Hesitantly, he went down it to a lower level. The tunnel was long, but when Saihara reached the end, he discovered an ultimate lab.

 _'...The Ultimate Supreme Leader's lab...'_ Saihara winced a little. _'Even if I don't want too, I need to investigate it.'_

He stepped inside and was surprised to see a very futuristic set up, Ouma had his own throne, some strange car, items hanging on the wall.

Saihara had to admit, this lab fit Ouma perfectly.

Up on the wall was the world DICE. 

_'DICE...could that be the name of Ouma-kun's organization?'_ Saihara couldn't help wondering.

On the floor was a book, and when Saihara picked it up, he was shocked to see it was all about previous killing games that took placed at Hope's Peak Academy. It was about a great battle that took place between the remnants of despair and hope.

Skimming the book, Saihara gasped as he read about the previous killing games, the book explained everything about The Tragedy, and how it was all caused by one girl, Enoshima Junko. It also explained how later on the school was rebuilt after the fact.

But the most unsettling part of it all was...why was this book in Ouma's lab?

'Ouma-kun said his memories from the flashback light were different from ours...why is that?' Saihara frowned.

He had no choice, he'd need to investigate Ouma's room next.

"I thought you'd be here." Saihara gasped and turned to see Chabashira near the entrance.

She smiled sadly. "I figured if Ouma-kun's lab opened up...it'd be the first place you'd go."

Saihara scowled. "It's only because it's the first place I saw that was new, besides angry or not it's my duty to investigate everywhere."

"...You know, when Momota-kun killed himself to save us, I was really mad." Chabashira commented as she walked over to him.

Saihara glanced at her silently.

"I was so pissed...I was also angry when Tojo-chan took my place in the seance...dying to protect someone like some flashy hero, seriously who did they think they were?" Chabashira questioned.

Saihara looked down at the book in his hands rather sadly.

"But you know, looking back on it. The reason I was so pissed was because I really cared about them. I couldn't believe they had died to protect me, or others. What right did they have to decide I'd value my own life more than theirs?" Chabashira ranted as she paced around the room. "I guess when you love someone, you have to just make the call right? Regardless of how it makes the other person feel, they felt my life was worth protecting, and there's nothing I can do about it now. In a way, it's their way of showing how much they loved me." Chabashira smiled.

Saihara held the book tightly in his hands.

"He's a total brat, and I don't really like him. I don't get why anyone would, he's full of himself and always lying, seriously the guy is a real jerk..." Chabashira paused for a moment, then smiled fondly at Saihara. "But he loves you, and he has no problem showing it in his own twisted way."

That was what broke Saihara. He choked out a few sobs as he tried to wipe his tears away with one hand, but they just kept coming. "I-I really thought he was going to die...I don't want to lose anyone else..."

Chabashira looked away, as to not embarrass Saihara by watching him cry. She instead looked at the wall.

"...Especially Ouma-kun...because Ouma-kun...is really important to me..." Saihara sobbed, dropping the book onto the floor. He let out loud cries as he tried to wipe them away with his hands. "Ouma-kun...how could you scare me like that!?" He exclaimed angrily.

He's not sure how long he cried for, it must have only been a couple minutes, thought it felt like centuries.

Chabashira picked up the book from the floor and smiled at Saihara. "Come on, we've got some places to investigate. We can't beat the mastermind if we don't work hard and I'm feeling fired up!"

Saihara smiled tearfully. "...You're right...let's go."


	40. The Struggles Of Having Emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had time to kill while in the process of making cookies :P so uh, here's another chapter I guess lol

Ouma's room was...unexpected. Chabashira had kicked the door in to gain them access.

It was filled with junk from previous cases, and he had a whole whiteboard set up as well. Pictures of each of the students was on it. The Monokubs were labeled annoying, and the pictures also pointed to who each student murdered and how they did it.

Saihara stared at his picture...it was in the corner of the board with only one thing written under it.

Trustworthy.

There was a smudge next to the word, as if there had been something else but Ouma wiped it away. 

Just seeing the word for some reason hurt Saihara's heart, he felt guilty for their fight, but he couldn't just ignore how reckless Ouma had been...

"Okay I know Ouma-kun's weird but..." Chabashira trailed off awkwardly, staring at the hanging Amami effigy.

Saihara glanced at Ouma's bed and his eyes widened. A motive video sat on the bedding. 'When did Ouma-kun?...' Hesitantly, he walked over and picked it up.

"Of course he stole back his own once we stopped checking, degenerate." Chabashira hissed, then she smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, force of habit."

With a delicate finger, Saihara pressed play on the video and let out a gasp at what appeared on the screen.

It...wasn't Ouma's motive video.

It was Saihara's.

"Now back by popular demand! It's time for the motive video! Saihara Shuichi, the Ultimate Detective, worked along side his uncle at his agency, always ready to help with any cases his uncle asked of him, in return for his uncle allowing him to live there!" Monokuma's voice rang out. The screen showed a kind older man with dark hair and a slight mustache, he was working on a desk looking through files.

Saihara felt his chest hurt. "My uncle..."

The screen changed to his uncle laying face down on the desk, a puddle of blood under his head and the files sprawled out everywhere. The place was a wreck. "But oh dear, it would seem something terrible has happened to this poor, kind man!" Monokuma covered the screen. "What happened to him? Find out for yourself!" The pad faded to black.

Saihara held back his tears as his hands trembled. "M-My uncle...my uncle he...he's been hurt!" He panicked, looking at Chabashira desperately. "I need to help him I-"

"Saihara-kun, calm down. Think about why Ouma-kun took this video." Chabashira insisted, gripping his shoulders tightly as she gave him a stern look. "He took this to ensure you wouldn't look at it...I think he was trying to protect you. So don't mess up by doing something stupid. These videos must be fake, I'm sure of it!"

"...Okay...l-let's keep looking." Saihara took a deep breath and set the video down, still shaken up from its contents. He and Chabashira began going through the piles of papers and boxed.

Saihara's eyes widened. "This is the blueprint for the lie detector Iruma-chan made." He held it up, it was drawn out of crayon.

Chabashira scowled. "The rest of these are stupid things like rainbow beams and other dumb stuff like that."

"If I had to guess, Ouma-kun was trying to disguise which devices were actually important." Saihara commented.

"So then...if the lie detector went off...doesn't that mean Shirogane-chan was the mastermind?" Chabashira asked nervously.

Saihara frowned. "I wonder about that...after all, Monokuma is still moving just fine. I don't think it's wrong to consider Shirogane-chan the mastermind, but I don't think it's right either." He put a hand to his chin in thought. _'There's something weird going on here...something important that we're missing...'_

"We should keep exploring, we can't spend all day in Ouma-kun's room, he'll come by eventually." Chabashira pointed out.

"Ah right..." Saihara nodded. The two headed out of the room to explore the school itself more.

* * *

Saihara gasped as an idea entered his mind. "Hey, Monokuma?" He called.

"What are you doing?..." Chabashira questioned, but he ignored her as Monokuma appeared.

He smiled. "You called for me so I appear!" He giggled a little. "Oh man, that is fun to say, I guess that's why she always said it..."

"Monokuma, you said the school was completely open right?" Saihara asked.

"Why yes, it is indeed, it's only fair since we're this close to the end of the killing game." Monokuma explained.

Saihara frowned. "So are the ultimate labs of the fallen open too?"

"Yep yep, you can enter all the labs down, I left all the doors unlocked!" Monokuma smiled.

"I understand." Saihara nodded, the polite part of him wanting to say thank you, but he held it back.

Monokuma grinned at him. "Anyways I have people to antagonize, I shall bid you adieu!" With that, Monokuma disappeared.

"Where are you thinking to explore?" Chabashira asked curiously.

"Amami-kun's lab, he knew more than we think." Saihara said.

Chabashira nodded. "You go there, I'm going to explore other parts of the school."

"Alright, be careful." Saihara insisted.

She smirked. "Have you met me?" With that, Chabashira ran off on her own.

* * *

"Saihara-chan's completely overreacting." Ouma pouted.

Kiibo frowned at this. "Ouma-kun, what you did wasn't right. You murdered an innocent classmate."

"If Iruma-chan's lie detector went off, Shirogane-chan was anything but innocent." Ouma smiled cruelly at him. "Or do you doubt Iruma-chan's invention."

At this, the robot went silent for a moment. "...If she really was the mastermind then...then why is the killing game still going on?"

Ouma frowned. "I don't know," He turned to look at the school itself. "But I'm gonna find out."

* * *

Hoshi leaned against the wall of Gokuhara's lab, staring at the different bugs on display. He scowled a little.

"Why'd you have to be...such an idiot?" He mumbled.

"He's an idiot huh?" Hoshi glanced over to see Chabashira at the doorway with a smile.

She grinned. "Seriously what kind of moron sacrifices himself like that?"

Hoshi remained silent and looked away from her.

At this, Chabashira sighed. "...I know you hate me, Gokuhara-kun saved me and in exchange..." She trailed off, biting her lip. "But what's done is done and all we can do now is keep going forward until we beat the mastermind."

"Easy for you to say, you still have people who care about you. I have no one." Hoshi snapped.

Chabashira shook her head. "That's not true. Don't you feel like we've all grown closer because of all this? Don't you at least...realize that we care about you?"

"Why? You barely even know me." Hoshi scoffed.

"I know you're a person in this horrible situation like I am..." Chabashira frowned a little as her eyebrows furrowed. "I know we both...lost people really important to us..."

Hoshi's scowl softened at this, he stared at the floor.

"I know we both lost someone who we loved very much..." Chabashira mumbled, tears building up in the corners of her eyes.

"Just stop. Just...Just go away." Hoshi snapped, wiping at his eyes quickly. "Stop making me think about it, if I think about it I'll just..." He shook his head.

Chabashira nodded. "And that's why you need to think about it, you need to let those feelings out or you won't move on. It's okay to be angry and sad and frustrated, confused, hurt, it's all okay to feel but you need to let it out."

"How?" Hoshi snapped.

Chabashira smiled and sat down next to him, she held out her arm. "You can break my lower arm."

"...What?" Hoshi's eyes widened.

"I'm the reason Gokuhara-kun's not here...and I have a horrible pain tolerance..." Tears were already building in Chabashira's eyes at the thought of the pain. "This is my mess to clean up and you'll feel better...so go ahead, you can snap my fingers, hit my arm, whatever you need to do to let out your anger."

Hoshi stared down at Chabashira's arm, and gritted his teeth. "I'm mad...because you're the one who's here and not Gokuhara-kun..." He smacked her arm lightly with his hand. "I'm mad that we're in this stupid situation..." He hit her again but harder. "This damn killing game..." Again. "I don't have anyone waiting for me out there, Gokuhara-kun was the only one I had left!" He punched her arm as hard as he could, Chabashira cried out in pain.

Tears filled Hoshi's eyes. "I'm mad that...that Gokuhara-kun had to play hero and leave me behind to save others!" He began to wail on Chabashira's arm over and over. "I'm mad that...that he did the right thing and I know he did but that doesn't make it any easier!"

With that, Hoshi fell apart completely. Instead of hitting Chabashira's very reddened arm, he hugged it instead. "Gokuhara-kun...why?...why'd you have to do this to mean?...you said you'd give my life purpose and then...you took it away..." He hissed as the tears kept coming.

Chabashira remained silent. Her arm ached with pain, but she didn't make a sound. She was actually happy.

Because she was finally getting everyone to let out their real feelings, instead of balling them up until they can't take it.

They may not like it now...but this would save their life, she knows it will.


	41. One Last Trial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooo tired XD I wrote this really late at night and I'm exhausted, I hope it all makes sense lol 
> 
> We're actually coming near the end of the book, which is pretty insane. I hope you guys are entertained so far. Not really much to this chapter, just investigating.

Saihara frowned as he entered Amami's lab. It was...strange.

Photos were everywhere, and there was a huge circular table in the room, and a giant vault. The vault had two parts, A and B.

'Horse A...that must be part of the combination...and Ouma-kun said...what was it? Twins B?' Saihara gave the combination a try and beamed when the vault opened.

Inside was a USB stick, designed after Monokuma of course. Hesitantly, Saihara took it and sat down at the laptop that was on the table.

He plugged in the USB and watched as a video file appeared, it was of Amami.

 _"Hey there. Guess I don't have to introduce myself huh? I get this is probably pretty confusing, seeing yourself like this. Guess I should start from the beginning. First things first, I'm not an actor or a trick, I'm you. Your memory of making this video was erased. I won the right to the special perk for participating in a killing game. Part of that perk is this message. You can't share this with anyone. You have another thing too, you should've had it from the start. You were smart, you used it to end the killing game. But if you're watching this that obviously didn't work out. Well anyway, that's the perk, besides that you're like everyone else. You go in, they wipe your memories, you start killing. Listen, the killing game will continue till there's only two people left, but the important thing about that rule is-"_ Amami's voice cut out. _"Haha, looks like they didn't want me saying that huh? Too bad. There's one more thing. This isn't your first killing game. You're the Ultimate Survivor, you survived the last killing game. That's why you get the survivor perk. If someone learns who you are they're gonna come after you. Trust no one. Never forget, you wanted this killing game, so you've gotta win no matter what."_

Saihara felt genuinely ill after that. There was so much information, so much that didn't make sense, so much that brought so many questions to mind.

'...The mastermind...they knew who Amami-kun was...this supports Ouma-kun and my's theory that the mastermind is the one who murdered him, not Akamatsu!' Saihara nearly let out a gasp. He was finally finding some real evidence to help them figure out Amami's case!

Deciding he had discovered everything he was going to find in Amami's lab, Saihara quickly left.

* * *

Saihara quickly made his way to the library, if every part of the school was truly open then...

He approached the bookcase and moved it with ease, biting his lip as hope filled his chest.

He pressed on the door, but it wouldn't open. He scowled.

"Monokuma, you said everywhere in the school was open!" Saihara snapped.

The bear appeared, sweating nervously. "W-Well yes but...this room isn't really all that important you know? I don't think-"

"Are you going back on what you said?" Saihara and Monokuma turned to see Ouma entering the library, a smirk on his face.

He stared down at Monokuma intently. "You surely wouldn't go back on your word? Rightttt? You're not a liar like me, surely."

"...Of course not, fine, go inside, whatever." Monokuma reluctantly took out a key and opened the door before vanishing once again.

"Thanks Ouma-kun." Saihara smiled a little in thanks.

Ouma grinned. "What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't help my beloved Saihara-chan?"

Saihara went silent at this. Neither commented about what had happened before, they didn't need too.

The two headed inside and saw many couches set up, something covered with a blanket, a trashcan and a bloody kubspad on the table.

Ouma picked up the bloody kubspad quickly. "...Doesn't take a genius to figure out who's this is..." He mumbled.

"I found evidence that supports our theory, that's part of it." Saihara explained.

"You keep exploring this room...there's something I need to check." Ouma told him in almost a mumble, he appeared to be following some kind of map on the kubspad.

Saihara did as told and began looking around the room. He looked inside the trash and found a shotput ball, and it had a thread from one of Akamatsu's vests. _'This must be the real one...the one that missed...'_

He then removed the curtain and was shocked to see a giant Monokuma head, it was motherkuma, she produced Monokuma's when someone told it to. But only if the mastermind was the one who said it.

"Hey Saihara-chan, there's a secret tunnel that leads here, from the girls' bathroom." Ouma commented as he came back into the room, a dead serious look on his face.

Saihara's eyes widened. That was the final piece. Everything made sense now. There was no doubt about it.

But...that still didn't explain how the killing game was still going on.

Ouma let Saihara read what the survivor perk had and the two exchanged the information they found.

"We need to grab that picture from Amami-kun's case, did you keep it?"

"I keep everything." Ouma smirked, then pouted. "Thanks for kicking my door in."

Saihara smiled sheepishly, a light blush on his cheeks. "That was Chabashira-chan..."

* * *

When the two were leaving Ouma's room, they ran into Chabashira and Hoshi outside. In Chabashira's hands was a strange machine.

"Saihara-kun, you won't believe it. I found this device in Ouma-kun's room, something Iruma-chan built I'm guessing. It captured bugs that are out here, they're so small you can't even really see them, but they're there. It's like a mini Monokuma, but with a camera." Chabashira explained with a frown.

Hoshi nodded. "They're filming us at all times."

"Everyone, please come with me." They all turned to see Kiibo near the entrance of the school, a frown on his face. "I have found something important."

* * *

Inside one of the classrooms was a control panel, and when Kiibo clicked on it, all these options for making flashback lights came up, they could be anything.

Ouma snorted. "Oh, so they were all bullshit all along."

"...But then...what exactly happened to us?" Chabashira paled.

"...It's time to find out." Ouma smiled suddenly.

Hoshi frowned. "Do you have an idea?"

"Yep, but it's life risking." Ouma told them.

Saihara gulped. "You're gonna risk you're life again?..."

"Oh totally, but this time you guys are coming with me. What do you say? I have an idea to learn the truth about everything, and maybe even get us out of this situation, but if it fails we're fucked. So, are you guys with me or not?" Ouma asked with a smirk.

Everyone exchanged a glance, uncertainty clear on their faces.

But then Saihara smiled. "...Always. If Ouma-kun has an idea...I'll have faith in him." He blushed slightly.

"...I suppose we don't have a choice." Kiibo sighed.

Hoshi scowled. "Better be a good plan, I wanna get out of this thing alive." The others looked at him with nothing but joy.

"Alright let's do this, no more running. I'm ready." Chabashira told them confidently.

Ouma grinned. "Great. OOOOHHHH MONOKUMAAAAA~" He called.

"You called and I answered, what can I do you for?" Monokuma asked as he appeared in the classroom cheerfully.

"I would like to propose one final trial." He explained.

The others' eyes widened in disbelief.

Monokuma looked at him with interest. "A final trial?"

"A trial to end everything. To solve all the mysterious. You usually call on the class trials but what can I say? I like to mix it up." Ouma smirked. "Soooo?"

"...You sure got guts kid, I'll give you that." Monokuma praised him mildly. "But you shouldn't take these trials lightly you know. But this sounds quite interesting~ I'm not really sure why we're having a class trial if no one died, but fine. I accept!"

Chabashira frowned. "Hey wait a minute, Monokuma you said there was something waiting for us didn't you? When we explored the rest of the school? What was it?"

"You'll learn at the trial I suppose, it'll be much better that way. I need to go brush my fur now, I'll meet you all at the trial room." With that, Monokuma vanished.

"...I hope you know what you're doing." Hoshi commented.

Ouma smirked. "Don't worry, Saihara-chan and I got this."

Saihara's eyes widened, he smiled softly. "...Yeah...we do."


	42. So Uh, The Mastermind Is Dead Already...What Now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly covering the same stuff as in the original, it's not all that interesting but it is important lol

This class trial felt different from the others.

Hoshi, Ouma, Saihara, Kiibo and Chabashira all exchanged nervous glances at each other, and then at Monokuma.

"Before anything else, allow me to invite my special guests!" Monokuma announced.

"Special guests?" Hoshi frowned.

The Monokubs appeared, enthusiastic as ever and sat by their father.

"Aw man...they're back." Ouma commented, clear disappointment on his face.

"Excuse you, these are my wonderful kids!" Monokuma hissed.

Monotaro frowned. "But why are we having a class trial if no one died?"

"I'd like to begin by asking Ouma-kun a question, after all he proposed this trial. What exactly is the point of this trial?" Monokuma asked.

Ouma smirked, placing a finger to his lips. "That's easy. I'd like to retry a past case."

"And which case would that be exactly?" Monokuma asked curiously.

"The first one. The case of Amami Rantaro. Saihara-chan and I have new evidence involving that case, and if we're right it'll change everything." Ouma explained.

Chabashira's eyes widened. "New...evidence?"

"I don't understand." Kiibo commented nervously.

Monokuma looked annoyed. "What's the point of a retrial? That case already reached a conclusion."

"Exactly. Akamatsu Kaede was executed for her crimes." Monophanie told them.

Saihara scowled. "What if our vote was wrong?"

Hoshi frowned. "Impossible. If we had been wrong we'd all have been executed."

"And what if Monokuma was wrong?" Ouma asked.

"If Monokuma was wrong, the validity of every trial would be in question." Saihara added. "The entire killing game wouldn't make sense anymore."

Ouma smirked. "Though, you could say it's already spun off the rails, but we'll get to that later."

Monokuma chuckled. "I see, you think you can break the killing game by calling out my failure as a game master." 

"You shouldn't have a problem with this if you have nothing to hide Monokuma." Saihara demanded.

"Puhuhuhuhu...So in the end, the first case ends up being a vocal point once again... What a twist, alright let's do this!" Monokuma exclaimed excitedly.

Chabashira gulped. "So then...where do we start?"

"There's a lot to go over, but before that we need to discuss Amami-kun's talent. Amami-kun was the Ultimate Survivor, he claimed this title after surviving a previous killing game and was given a survivor perk. Thanks to this survivor perk, Amami-kun knew about the hidden door in the library, which is why he had gone there in the first place. The survivor perk is a special Monopad that gives all kinds of information, like a map of the school, including hidden areas. And a video to himself that was in his lab, explaining all of this. It also stated that if the mastermind ever needed a spare Monokuma, they would go to the hidden room in the library. That's why Amami-kun went there, because he figured he'd find the mastermind." Saihara explained.

Monokuma frowned. "Okay...you know who Amami-kun was and stuff, but that's pointless isn't it? He's dead."

"It's not pointless at all, and we have evidence that raises a lot of questions. For example, as far as we know, Amami-kun was killed by the shot put ball while in the library by himself, but he couldn't have been by himself and this Monopad is the proof of that. We found it in the hidden room, if Amami-kun had been alone, it would've been somewhere by his corpse." Saihara told them.

Monokid scowled. "And how do you know he brought it to the library huh!?"

"That's right you bastard! Where's your proof of that?" Monophanie asked.

"The proof is in the picture the camera took. Amami-kun is clearly holding a monopad, and this Monopad is covered in blood except from where he had been holding it, there is no doubt he brought it to the library with him." Saihara insisted.

Monokid began to sweat. "Oh...huh..."

Monokuma blew him up at the press of a button. "My kid was such a cutie, shame he lost..."

"Ahhh! please don't blow us up daddy!" Monophanie pleaded.

Chabashira frowned. "So then, if the Monopad was found in the hidden room, the mastermind must have taken it right?"

"I believe so, after all the mastermind was the only one who knew about it besides me, Akamatsu-chan and Amami-kun, and we had no way of accessing it." Saihara explained.

Monodam spoke up. "THE-MASTERMIND-WAS-NOT-IN-ANY-OF-THE-PHOTOS-WHY-IS-THAT?"

"There's intervals between in picture taken, the mastermind worked within the thirty seconds." Kiibo suggested.

"How would the mastermind know what was going on in the library?" Monophanie asked.

Chabashira beamed. "Oh! I bet it had to do with that strange Monokuma bug in the air! Remember? They all had little cameras so the mastermind could always watch us! The information is sent directly to Motherkuma!"

"So then...the mastermind...was in the hidden room after stealing the Monopad from Amami-kun?" Hoshi asked with a little sweat dribbling down the side of his face.

"But...why hide the survivor perk?" Chabashira asked.

Monokuma scoffed. "It was for the Ultimate Survivor's eyes only, it would've been unfair if the rest of you saw it. I mean, why have a perk in the first place if everyone can look at it?"

Ouma smirked, a finger to his lips. "Hmm...you know, if I didn't know any better, that sounded like a lie."

"Hm? How do you figure that?" Monokuma snapped.

"Simple, if we knew from the start the mastermind was in the school, your plan would've been doomed. In order to keep us going after each other, you tried to hide the truth." Ouma explained simply.

At this, Monokuma went silent.

"But...why not just use Monokuma to grab the Monopad?" Chabashira asked. "Why would the mastermind risk themselves like that?"

Ouma smirked. "Easy. Monokuma had no choice," His smirk turned a little sinister. "After all...he wouldn't want to disappoint the people watching..."

"Ngh!" Monokuma's eyes widened at that, he looked more alert.

"According to the rules of the game, Monokuma can't participate in murders. I can only assume this includes tampering with evidence. But if the rules are so important, there has to be a reason right? Why else would he be so strict about rules unless someone was seeing this?" Saihara questioned.

Monokuma's face turned calm once again. "This trial is about Amami-kun's death, and taking the Monopad doesn't affect the outcome whatsoever. I reluctantly admit that yes, the mastermind took the Monopad, but so what? It didn't change anything. The culprit is still Akamatsu Kaede."

"No. That's a lie." Saihara hissed.

"A lie?" Monokuma questioned.

Ouma grinned. "I'm flattered you took a page out of my book Monokuma, but yeahhhh, that was totally a lie. Akamatsu-chan completely fucked up her shot..." He smirked. "And the mastermind used this chance to murder Amami-chan themselves."

"And where's your proof that Akamatsu-chan failed to kill Amami-kun?" Monokuma asked simply.

"There was a shot put ball in the trash in the hidden room, and it had pink thread on it, which I'm certain came from Akamatsu-chan's vest. This was the original shot put, but it missed Amami-kun." Saihara told them.

Monosuke scowled. "And do you have proof that the original shot missed?"

"Ouma-kun and I tested it. We got another shot put and watched where it landed, and it wouldn't have hit Amami-kun because Akamatsu-chan didn't line the books up properly." Saihara said. "And if that's not enough, there's no blood on this shot, which means it didn't hit anyone! In short, Akamatsu-chan couldn't have been the culprit." He declared.

Chabashira paled. "So then...the mastermind stole the original shot put...and replaced it with a different one?"

"He was killed by the mastermind, and the mastermind made Akamatsu-chan look like the culprit." Saihara snapped.

Growing frustrated, Monokuma blew up Monodam, making his kids scream in horror.

"Oops, my hand slipped." He mumbled.

"But why would the mastermind kill Amami-kun?" Hoshi asked.

Ouma smirked. "Simple. The mastermind declared a time limit, but they didn't account for what they would do if no one made a move. In order to start the killing game, the mastermind had to take action. If Akamatsu-chan's shot missed, everyone would've died when time ran out, so the mastermind had to keep that from happening!"

Chabashira covered her mouth with her hands, tears formed in her eyes. "But that means...Akamatsu-chan..."

"...She was innocent." Kiibo realized, eyes darkening.

"She was...and yet she was executed." Saihara started, he began to tremble. "...And you want us to believe this game is fair? That there are rules? It's all bullshit!" He exclaimed angrily at Monokuma. "This game makes no sense at all!"

Ouma smirked. "After all, who knows? What if all of the other cases are wrong too? And you know, Monokuma is known for forcing things to go his way no matter what, I mean, all those random attacks on us just to kill some of us off? I'd expect nothing less from Monokuma after that."

Monokuma remained silent.

"Gokuhara-kun...Iruma-chan...they were both killed in those attacks, those attacks that Monokuma created just because we weren't playing his game fast enough, he interfered." Hoshi hissed.

Finally, Monophanie spoke up. "You keep going on and on about the mastermind...but let me ask you this, if the mastermind really is behind it all, who is the mastermind?"

"Yeah, answer us that!" Monotaro exclaimed.

"How do you really know there's even a mastermind eh?" Monosuke asked.

Saihara frowned. "There was a mastermind, and we have evidence to reveal who it is."

"You do?" Chabashira asked curiously.

"I believe the mastermind was Shirogane Tsumugi, the Ultimate Cosplayer." Saihara explained.

"W-What?" Monophanie gasped.

Ouma smirked. "Iruma-chan created a lie detector for me, I could attach them to people and if they lied, they would blow up. So I asked everyone if they were the mastermind, and it blew up when Shirogane-chan denied it."

"Hold it, that's not enough proof. Perhaps that item was defective." Monosuke sneered.

"But there's more. The hidden room connects to the girls bathroom in the school, and Shirogane-chan said so herself that she went to the bathroom during the time of Amami-kun's murder. The mastermind must be a girl if they put the tunnel to the hidden room in the girls' bathroom, after all it would've only caused trouble for them had they been a boy. If we consider that, Shirogane-chan's statement and the fact that Iruma-chan's lie detector went off, there's no doubt, Shirogane-chan was the mastermind." Saihara exclaimed.

Hoshi frowned. "You say that, but then..." They all stared at Monokuma.

"How is it that Monokuma is still going?" Kiibo asked.

Ouma's expression went blank. "That...is the next mystery...and that one won't be quite as easy to explain..."

They all stared Monokuma down, chills running up and down their spines.

If the mastermind was dead then...

Who's controlling Monokuma?...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah man, only a few chapters left...I can't believe we're already about to be at the end, I feel like I just started writing this story.
> 
> Hope you guys are enjoying so far :) Feel free to leave any predictions or theories as to what's gonna happen next in the comments.
> 
> I need sleep now-


	43. It's Fictional...It's All Fictional!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having like...the worst morning ever XD my dog is sick and we don't know why, my computer's having problems that can't seemed to be fixed, I woke up to the washing machine sounding like it was ready to explode and a bunch of other stuff that I'm going to deem to personal to explain on here.
> 
> Just...auuuugh XD but I saw the story had made it to 700 kudos, and as of when this chapter is posted there's 53 bookmarks ;) thanks guys. Hope you enjoy~

"I don't understand. How can Shirogane-chan be dead but the game is still going?" Chabashira questioned weakly.

Saihara frowned. "The only explanation is that someone else is pulling the strings."

"It wouldn't be crazy to think Shirogane-chan had someone else ready to control Monokuma, should she die."

"According to the previous killing games, Enoshima Junko played the mastermind and never participated herself, she controlled from the outside," Saihara started. "Could it be that's what's going on here?"

Ouma grinned. "Enoshima Junko again? For reals? Well Monokuma? Is Enoshima Junko behind this?"

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Monokuma asked happily.

Their eyes widened.

Monokuma pressed the detonator and blew up the rest of the Monokubs.

Everyone watched in amazement as a bunch of fog covered where Monokuma sat. Then, someone jumped out from the fog and kicked Shirogane's picture out of the way to take her podium spot.

It was Enoshima Junko, but she looked a little different, and her eyes contained V3 in them. "Ta-daaaa! It is I, Enoshima Junko the 53rd bitches!"

"W-What!?" Chabashira shrieked in horror.

Hoshi frowned. "...The real Enoshima Junko?"

"That is impossible. Enoshima Junko died." Kiibo insisted.

Enoshima smiled sheepishly. "Well okay, I'm not the original, but you gotta admit I'm pretty close right?"

"Wait...you're not...Enoshima-chan?" Saihara asked uncertainly.

"Of course not," Enoshima suddenly changed completely, turning to look like Shirogane, only slightly off and with the V3 symbols in her eyes. "It's just cosplay..." Her voice changed to be like Shirogane's.

Kiibo's eyes widened. "Shirogane-chan?"

"No. That's not the real Shirogane-chan. It's somebody...cosplaying as her..." Saihara reasoned.

'Shirogane' nodded happily. "Exactly, I'm a perfect reproduction, I even have the same rash problem Shirogane-chan has! Now that's detail. Just like there's multiple Ultimate Detectives out there, there's multiple Ultimate Cosplayers too!" She suddenly swapped to a bunch of different people from the old killing games before going back to 'Shirogane'.

"...But then...what does that mean?" Chabashira asked hesitantly.

"If this person can cosplay as Shirogane-chan and Enoshima-chan...without getting the rash...then..." Saihara trailed off, eyes widening. "Hope's Peak Academy...everyone in it...was fictional?"

'Shirogane' beamed. "The biggest most awful tragic event in human history never happened! It's all fictional! All of these events took place in a fictional world known as Danganronpa!"

"...Danganronpa?" Ouma questioned with a blank expression.

"Yep! This whole story has been stuffed into your brains, but it's all fictional you know?" 'Shirogane' explained with a smile.

Hoshi paled. "Then everything we learned from the flashback lights...the Ultimate Hunt..."

"It's all fictional! This entire world is simply that, fictional!" 'Shirogane' exclaimed.

Kiibo looked nervous. "But then...the people outside, the ones in our motive videos..."

"Oh yeah, you can forget all about them. The world certainly wants nothing to do with you. Right audience?" Monokuma asked cheerfully.

A bunch of screens appeared all around them, showing thousands of faces, thousands of people watching Danganronpa and commenting.

_"Kirigiri is still my first waifu."_

_"Haha, they look so surprised."_

_"Lol, maybe this season isn't a disaster after all."_

_"Ahhh look at them! Oumasai is really so cute!"_

Ouma stared at all of the different faces in actual disbelief. "...What the fuck?"

"This whole killing game was a show for the outside world, this is only a fraction of the viewers we have." 'Shirogane' explained.

She changed her cosplay to be Utsugi. "The whole peaceful world is watching! We gotta do our best to be totally adorable!"

She changed once again to look like Kemuri. "Ah...I'm not sure I can take the pressure..."

Once more to Shingetsu. "So make sure you all perform to the best of your ability, we've got a big audience." He spoke strictly before changing back to Shirogane.

"Peaceful world?" Saihara couldn't help questioning.

"The world has no wars or despair. Instead, everyone puts all of those negative feelings into Danganronpa! After all, a peaceful world gets boring after a while, people need to be entertained!" She told them.

The screens changed to show the logo, Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony.

"So, can you guess what season we're on? You can tell from the logo." 'Shirogane' told them happily.

Saihara felt sick. "...53?..."

"Yep! This whole killing game is just the next season. If you want to blame a mastermind, you could say Shirogane-chan...but that's not really accurate, since the one's making you do all this are..." 'Shirogane' trailed off as the screens changed back to show the thousands of people watching and commenting. "The outside world itself!"

Saihara felt as if it was getting harder to breath. "...What...is this?..."

"Team Danganronpa is the company that makes this show, and boy were they mad when everything flew off the rails. Everything got off script when Ouma-kun noticed that mistake near the beginning." 'Shirogane' commented.

Ouma's expression remained empty. "...I threw everything off the script?..."

"Yep! See, originally no one was suppose to notice anything weird, but because you noticed that mistake and became friends with Saihara-kun, it messed everything up! Originally you two are more like rivals, after all Ouma-kun was suppose to play antagonist. But then you guys fell for each other, and confirmed relationships are a big no-no in the Danganronpa world. The outside world was pissed, but also oh so interested at the same time. So we let things continue for a while, but then Momota-kun had to make that big gesture and bring everything to a stop. So in order to get things running again Team Danganronpa unleashed random attacks to wipe out those who were suppose to have died. And I must say, I think the ones who are left make a perfect survivor group." 'Shirogane' explained enthusiastically. 

Chabashira gritted her teeth. "Enough...just...just stop...just let us out already!"

"Let you out?" 'Shirogane' blinked, looking confused. "Do you still not understand? You guys are part of this world too. It's not like you have anywhere to go."

"...What?" Saihara paled.

"Well what did you expect? Ultimate talents are nothing but a part of the Danganronpa world. You guys are just average people who happened to become part of this world. Before this place, you were nothing, no one would know your names!" 'Shirogane' explained.

Hoshi scowled. "Then everything about us...our existence..."

"Yep! It's all fictional." 'Shirogane' told him.

Chabashira slammed her fist down. "We are NOT fictional! How dare you!" 

"Don't get so worked up, I told you, you guys wanted this. You all auditioned to be a part of Danganronpa." She shrugged.

Saihara let out a gasp. "A-Auditioned?"

'Shirogane' nodded. "Well yeah, here, take a look for yourself!"

The screens changed to show what appeared to be Saihara auditioning for Danganronpa. _"Number 154. My name is..."_ His name was cut out. _"I've always been such a fan of Danganronpa and I've always wanted to be in one. If I were a contestant I would want to be the Ultimate Detective. I know there's been a few of those in the past but I've always loved those characters. Ah but, I don't have to be a detective. I'd be anything to be a part of the show. I mean that, I'd do anything to be a part of Danganronpa. I promise if I get selected I'll work as hard as I can! I will come up with the best, most gruesome murders! And the Ultimate Detective hasn't been the blackened yet, so I'm sure I could do that! I also thought about the perfect punishment for the Ultimate Detective."_

Saihara looked ready to puke, or run away, or both. "B-But I'd never..."

"...You sure were excited at the idea of being a killer." Ouma commented rather coldly.

"Ouma-kun...I...there's no way!" Saihara insisted sadly.

"You say that, but that's who you were before joining Danganronpa. And it's not just Saihara-kun. You're all like that! Ouma-kun, you're against murder and violence of any kind, that was written into your character!" 'Shirogane' started.

Ouma grew alert at this. "Hm?"

"But that's a lie! Cause the real Ouma-kun said..."

The screen changed to show Ouma auditioning. _"I'd like to be the kind of blackened that really changes things up. There hasn't been a trial involving three murders, maybe I could go on a killing spree?"_

Ouma's eyes widened. "...A killing spree?" He questioned in disbelief.

"And let's not forget about Chabashira-chan's inspiring lines! How it's always important to feel your emotions no matter what. But that's a lie too, cause the real Chabashira-chan said..."

The screen showed Chabashira auditioning. _"When it comes to masking your emotions I'm the best their is, if I were the culprit you'd never find out it was me, guaranteed."_

Chabashira felt tears form in her eyes. "No..."

"But...why?" Saihara asked helplessly. "Why did...why did I survive this long?..."

"Duh, it's Danganronpa. The world thrives on your guys' despair! Even now, they always act like they're so sad that their favorite characters are in such pain..." 'Shirogane' changed to look like Naegi. "But uh, isn't that a lie? Cause they're literally watching this right now to see how you guys react...they're kinda a bunch of hypocrites."

Ouma scowled. "What crazy fucker would get a kick out of this? A game that we're forced to play!?"

"You'd be surprised. After all, you're the most popular character this season!" 'Shirogane' told him happily. "People just love your character, you're so antagonistic and complicated, no one knew what to expect! When you broke the script in favor of being Saihara-kun's friend, we had no choice but to role with it. For the first time ever, we had the two rival lead characters fall in love! Which wasn't easy to work into your characters by the way." 'Shirogane' explained.

Ouma's expression went blank. "So then...Saihara-chan and my's relationship..."

"Yep! It's completely fictional. All of your feelings for each other have been fake the whole time. A lie!"

Hoshi and Chabashira stared down at the floor, nothing but despair showing in their eyes.

Saihara felt tears run down his face as he stared at the screens in disbelief. _'Is this...despair?'_

"..." A shadow covered Ouma's face as he stared at the floor in despair.

Saihara was the only one who could manage to get any words out. "So then...what are we suppose to do now?..."

"Well you tell me. You guys were so intent on fighting in this trial and ending the killing games, though I don't know how you plan to. The world won't be stopped that easily." 'Shirogane' told them simply.

Chabashira has tears rolling down her cheeks. "We can't stop this...we just can't..."

"How am I...suppose to fight for a lie?..." Saihara asked helplessly. He looked at Ouma pleadingly, tears in his eyes. "Ouma-kun please! Tell me what I should do! What are we suppose to do now!?"

"Who cares?"

Saihara's eyes widened.

Ouma didn't even look up at him. "A game that we're forced to play...isn't fun at all. So I won't play. I refuse to play anymore..."

"Ouma-kun..." Saihara choked out a sob.

There was nothing they could do. The outside world demanded Danganronpa.

All they could do...was accept it...

...

...

...

"My inner voice has always helped me when I needed it to...so please...I need your help. What should I do?... This is your decision."

Save this situation?


	44. Hope Or Despair? How About Neither

...

...

...

I see.

Remedy the situation.

I understand.

"My inner voice is telling me I need to remedy the situation. So I won't give up until the very end." Kiibo exclaimed.

'Shirogane' smirked. "Your inner voice? That's the voice of the outside world."

Kiibo's eyes widened. "What?"

"The theme of this season is audience participation. So in order to have everyone at home feel like they're really part of it, we placed you in as the audience surrogate!" 'Shirogane' explained happily.

Kiibo stared in disbelief. "So then...my inner voice this whole time..."

"It was just the audience answering survey questions and you responding! That antenna is how they stay connected to you!" She explained.

"...Be that as it may. I don't care. I won't give into despair!" Kiibo decided, not allowing his resolve to break.

'Shirogane' laughed at this. "Oh how exciting! A final battle between hope and despair!"

"That's what Danganronpa's all about!" Monokuma exclaimed.

Kiibo frowned. "But...how do we settle all of this now?"

"How about a special vote? Here's what you're voting for. Between Kiibo-kun and I...which one of us should get punished?" 'Shirogane' asked.

"But that's crazy? No one would vote for Kiibo-kun to get punished." Chabashira insisted.

But 'Shirogane' was unfazed. "Even if that choice ends in your suffering?"

Hoshi's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

"Let me explain what will happen after the vote. If I win the voting, aka despair wins, the killing game will go on until only two people remain. Since you guys already know everything's a lie, it's unlikely any more killings will happen, so you will all continue to live happily in the academy together! No matter what you guys do you can never go back to how you were, no matter how many flashback lights you use. But if Kiibo-kun wins the vote, aka hope wins, the killing game ends, but the rules still stand, only two may graduate. Of course, that choice will be up to you guys as to who would survive." 'Shirogane' explained.

Saihara felt tears run down his face. "We've come this far...and you're telling us to sacrifice more of our friends?"

'Shirogane' shrugged. "I mean, you only have to sacrifice three, it's not so bad. But you should realize that even if you go out into the outside world...it won't be very pleasant. Anyways, make your call."

"I'll sacrifice myself." Kiibo exclaimed.

"Kiibo-kun..." Chabashira sniffed tearfully.

'Shirogane' was unbothered. "Even if you sacrifice yourself, you need one more."

"Despair won't end this killing game guys, only hope will!" Kiibo exclaimed.

This shook the others to the core. "Hope?..."

"I will never give up, hope will never lose to despair!" Kiibo told them.

Hoshi gritted his teeth. "I'll sacrifice myself too."

"H-Hoshi-kun!?" Chabashira gasped. Saihara's eyes widened.

"...Me too." Ouma spoke up quietly.

Saihara stared at his boyfriend with disbelief. "Ouma-kun!?"

"Saihara-chan and Chabashira-chan will get to live on...and I...want that..." Ouma glared angrily at the mastermind. "And that's the only truth I'm still sure of!"

"...Ouma-kun..." Saihara didn't bother to wipe his tears away as he stared at Ouma sadly.

"Well if that's what you all have decided, that's fine. Though I think it's funny. I mean, Hoshi-kun and Ouma-kun both fell in love because we decided to write you guys that way, yet Ouma-kun, you're willing to die for love?" 'Shirogane' asked curiously.

Ouma smirked a little. "What can I say? When I play a game I intend to win. Winning means beating the mastermind no matter what."

"Whatever I guess, like I said, there's nothing out there for them." 'Shirogane' shrugged.

Kiibo smiled. "As long as there's hope-"

"What hope?"

Kiibo looked at Saihara with wide eyes. "Huh?"

"I reject that hope!" Saihara exclaimed angrily.

"Saihara-chan..." Ouma frowned, face going blank.

He scowled at them. "I refuse. The killing game keeps going because we give the audience the hope they want. If we keep fighting for hope...it's never going to end. They get to enjoy watching us fight for hope, while ignoring all of the tragedies that we suffered to get there!

"Saihara-kun..." Kiibo trailed off.

"I also have something I need to ask Shirogane-chan, before voting time. Kiibo-kun, Ouma-kun and Hoshi-kun would all be punished if we vote for hope...what kind of punishment to they receive?" Saihara asked.

'Shirogane' went silent at this.

"...I thought so." Saihara admitted rather sadly. "It all makes sense now..."

Ouma stared at him. "...What do you mean?"

"The punishment...is to participate in the next killing game, isn't it?" Saihara asked helplessly.

Everyone's eyes widened at this.

"If I'm right...then Shirogane-chan would be the mastermind, two of you would be executed, and someone would live on to be the Ultimate Survivor." Saihara explained.

Kiibo's eyes widened. "Then...what are we suppose to do?"

"...Even if this is all fictional, even if everyone who died was fictional...the pain in my heart is real. I don't want to bear this burden anymore, I don't want to be sad over everyone anymore for the audience's enjoyment. So I won't! The pain I felt losing each person is real, the pain I felt watching them be hurt so badly is real, and the pain I felt when I learned my love for Ouma-kun is fake...that's real too..." Saihara exclaimed angrily. "I refuse to vote!"

Everyone stared at Saihara with disbelief.

"Monokuma said we'll be killed if we don't vote!" Kiibo frowned.

"I know...that's why I'm doing it." Saihara smiled sadly. "The audience would hate an ending where neither hope or despair wins...so I abstain." Saihara told them simply.

Kiibo swallowed hard. "My inner voice demands hope...but...the thought of my friends dying so pointlessly fills me with nothing but sadness. I'll reject hope!"

"Do you know what will happen if you do that? The audience-" 'Shirogane' started.

Ouma scoffed. "Who gives a damn? This game is over."

"N-No, wait a minute. Everyone listen, we can find a better ending-" 'Shirogane' tried.

"Chabashira-chan, Hoshi-kun, Ouma-kun, will you abstain from voting with me?" Saihara asked kindly.

"Hell yeah! I don't care if my tolerance for pain is none, I reject both hope and despair!" Chabashira declared.

Hoshi smirked. "Heh, perhaps you don't have a ways to go after all...maybe it's me who still has a ways to go, for a second I actually considered making a choice. But you're right, the best thing to do now is to reject both, so I'll do that."

"Of course, my beloved Saihara-chan asked me so nicely, I can't deny him!" Ouma grinned. "Just kidding, no one tells me what to do. But I'll still abstain, since I really hate being forced to play games, especially one this shitty."

'Shirogane' scowled. "Are you serious? You realize that the only one who will survive is me, the mastermind, right?"

"Do whatever you want, we're done playing this game." Kiibo snapped.

"Start the voting time." Saihara demanded.

Monokuma frowned. "No! It can't be over yet!"

They waited around in silence for what felt like centuries, no one would speak anymore, they had made up their mind.

They weren't going to vote.

'Shirogane' began to grow desperate. "Outside world please! What are you saying!? Do you really want Danganronpa to end!?"

At that moment, Kiibo malfunctioned, and the outside world took complete control of him. The voices of the outside world began to speak through Kiibo angrily.

"This isn't my Danganronpa!"

"I'm a long time fan!"

"This guy should've died instead of Akamatsu-chan!"

"Hey, what about the Mr. Supreme Leader's punishment?"

"Do you realize how much I've given to this show?"

"Hope!"

"Despair!"

"...Danganronpa won't end...will it?"

Saihara spotted the very hint of doubt in that moment and spoke. "We're going to end Danganronpa with our own hands!" He exclaimed.

Kiibo went completely still at this.

"...It's voting time. I told you, you can't stop the outside world." 'Shirogane' smirked.

Everyone abstained from voting, including 'Shirogane'.

'Shirogane' paled when she realized Kiibo didn't vote either. "Wait..."

"The outside world has changed, that's what Kiibo's refusal to vote means." Saihara smiled.

'Shirogane' scowled. "B-But is that really okay!? The killing games are just going to end!? Huh!?" The people began to stop watching, shutting off their screens.

No one was interested any longer.

"...I guess...that's really it...huh?" 'Shirogane' smiled sadly.

Hoshi swallowed hard. "All that's left to do is kill ourselves."

"I didn't really have a punishment ready for this..." 'Shirogane' admitted awkwardly.

Kiibo, who was no longer under the control of the outside world, spoke up gently. "I'll finish this. Iruma-chan gave me one last special function before she died, I never expected to use it though."

"Well then, this is it! So long guys." Chabashira grinned. "Let's go out with smiles okay?"

Hoshi smirked. "Heh, good call..."

"Well Saihara-chan, it was a lot of fun playing with you, you're...not even a little bit boring." Ouma told him with a smile.

Saihara smiled softly. "...Neither are you, Ouma-kun."

Kiibo pressed a button on his body, and everyone watched in amazement as a jetpack came out of Kiibo's back and shot him into the air.

**~EVERYONE HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY. TIME FOR PUNISHMENT~**

Kiibo flew around the school and blasted it apart, using the gun function Iruma installed. 

'Shirogane' and Monokuma stood in front of the school, and simply waved goodbye as a rock crushed them both, killing them for good.

Flying towards the cage, Kiibo smiled softly before pressing one last button on his chest.

His entire body exploded, and as a result made an opening in the terrible cage that had been imprisoning them.

After all this time, they were finally free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter to go :)


	45. Do You Have To End It On Such A Gross Tone?

"Are you okay?..."

"I...I actually am!"

"Uhhh hello, legs being crushed by a rock here..."

"Tch, you're so whiny."

"I'll kick that rock to pieces! HIYA!"

Chabashira sent the rock that was crushed on Ouma flying.

"Careful." Saihara chuckled.

Ouma grinned. "Saihara-chan you didn't turn into a bloody mess!" He jumped up on the detective, wrapping his arms around his neck. He planted a fast kiss on him, causing Saihara to jump a little in surprise, but smile none the less.

Hoshi stared up at the sky with amazement. "...We made it..."

Everyone took a glance at the sunny sky, and the giant whole Kiibo made when he self destructed.

"Do you think it was the outside world who wanted us to live?" Saihara asked curiously.

Chabashira smiled. "I hope so."

"Maybe the outside world wanted to make this lie become truth." Ouma smirked.

"There's something I'm still wondering about though. Shirogane-chan, or, whoever was pretending to be Shirogane-chan, said that Ouma-kun completely threw everything off the script from the beginning...if he was able to do that, it feels plausible to me that our feelings actually were real." Saihara commented.

Hoshi smiled. "Huh, you think there's a chance of that?"

"I do. Honestly I think it's entirely possible Hope's Peak exists as well, for all we know...Shirogane-chan was just copying them." Saihara told them.

"You're basing all of that on a hunch." Ouma teased.

Saihara chuckled. "Maybe, but still, you never know."

"Well, either way, I'm gonna go ahead and say my feelings for Saihara-chan are real," Ouma grinned. "Because that's what I want to believe."

Chabashira smiled. "Momota-kun rubbed off on you." She teased.

Ouma scowled. "Gross."

"We should get going right? We don't know what's waiting for us out there." Hoshi smirked.

Saihara smiled softly. "Yeah...let's get going. We'll find out what's out there together."

Ouma ran ahead of them. "Let's go! Then Saihara-chan and I can go on a real proper date!"

"I wanna take a long bath, and then have a good night's sleep." Chabashira sighed in delight.

Hoshi smiled. "...I'm gonna find a place to make a grave for Gokuhara-kun, I wanna be able to pay my respects."

"...We lost so many..." Saihara stared gently. "But it's thanks to their sacrifices that the four of us are still here. We better make them proud."

Ouma grinned. "Exactly, and I'll make Iruma-chan proud by doing something super dirty to Saihara-chan later!"

"Do you have to be so gross?" Chabashira scowled as Saihara's face flushed red.

"He's a lost cause, let's go." Hoshi sighed, they began to walk away, leaving Ouma behind.

Ouma's jaw dropped. "SAIHARA-CHAN YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO DEFEND ME!"

"...Ah...right..." Saihara smiled sheepishly. "Um..." Without saying anything else, Saihara walked away with the others.

Ouma pouted in annoyance. "Meanies...WAITTTT!" Without another word, Ouma ran after them and wrapped his arms around Saihara's arm, causing the detective to smile kindly.

They all headed for the opening Kiibo created for them.

It was time to face the real world.

And no matter what was out there, they'd face it head on, together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, this is the end of the book. I honestly don't even know what to say...you guys have been so supportive, and absolutely wonderful.
> 
> It's kinda funny, the first comment I ever got on this book was a negative one telling me to delete it. I'm very thankful I ignored it.
> 
> Thank you guys so much for every comment, kudos, bookmark, subscription and of course, hits. It all means so much to me, I look at the numbers every day and just smile. This is the most successful story I have ever made and it's all thanks to you guys.
> 
> My main goal with this book was to write Oumasai as in character as I possibly could, that was the number one goal, so I'll let you guys be the judges, did I write them in character?
> 
> I hope you guys will check out my other works if you enjoyed this one, but seriously, if you made it to the end of this book...thank you so much, I love you guys, you really made my year. <3

**Author's Note:**

> I can't make a good beginning to save my life, but I have outlined at least half of this book so I do feel confident it'll get better as I go on? I'm gonna try to make each chapter a minimum of 1000 words, this amount might increase as I go though, we'll see.
> 
> If you guys liked this chapter then tell me in the comments :)


End file.
